The Experimental Fourth Wall
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: A fic showcasing the friendship between Linkara and the Spoony One.  With Dr. Insano as a third wheel at times, especially once Linkara learns the truth.  Other reviewers show up from time to time as well.
1. Prompt 79: Rain Rain Go Away

Disclaimer: Everyone on Channel Awesome owns themselves while Haim Saban owns PR and someone else (i.e., not me) owns Tokyo Mew Mew. Also Disney owns so many things it'd be an encyclopedia to list them all I bet. And I have no idea who owns D&D… I'm a failure as a nerd. :P

This one "occurs" in September 2010 and was actually the first one written. It feels odd writing that since nothing else has been written yet.

Okay, now I'm posting them in the order they were written rather than their 'proper order'. Oh boy...

* * *

><p>It was a wet autumn afternoon in Minnesota once again. Linkara and Spoony were slouched over at the kitchen table at Linkara's house, staring out at the rain. For the past week it had been raining steadily. By nature Linkara and Spoony were indoor people, but even they had been infected with the glitch that people experienced when the rain went on too long.<p>

At length Spoony made it official. "I'm bored."

"Me too," Linkara sighed, fiddling with his magic gun. They had read dozens of comic books, played over a score of video games, watched multiple movies, made three blanket forts, and done endless games of _Pokémon_ as well as several _Dungeon and Dragons_ games. At length they had run out of ideas, and currently their girlfriends were off at a weekend spa retreat in sunny Arizona. But the pair didn't dare go to Spoony's house with Dr. Insano trying to stitch together another plan to conquer the world.

"So, any ideas?" Spoony asked his best friend. Linkara frowned thoughtfully. "I think Marzgurl left a basic Japanese chart around here. Let me go see if I can find it."

A few minutes later he returned with the multiple-paged chart in hand, informing Spoony, "Pollo was using it as bathroom reading material."

"But Pollo is a robot," blinked Spoony. The other man just shrugged as he sat back down. "Come on, we could just try it out. There aren't any pronunciations though."

Intrigued Spoony leaned over to study the chart. "I think we'll manage. Hey, food names! _Tori_ would be Pollo's name in Japanese."

"Very funny. Pollo's name is Pollo. Hey, the Blue Ninja Ranger was named Tori."

Spoony just raised an eyebrow at Linkara before he could begin a ramble on _Power Rangers_. Sheepishly Linkara looked over the other food names only to find another link to _Power Rangers_. "Weird- mackerel is _saba_ in Japanese. That's the name of Tommy's talking sword as the White Power Ranger."

"Uh-huh. How on earth do you say chocolate in Japanese? Choke-o-re-toe?"

"I have no idea. Ham is _hamu_ though, while cod is _tara_."

"Like that place in Ireland?"

"I guess…"

"Okay then. Heh. Wine is whine."

"_Wain_."

"Whatever."

Linkara did a face-palm as Spoony continued to scan the chart. "That's just awesome- apple is _ringo_. And peach is _ichigo_, like from _Tokyo Mew Mew_. I wonder if I can find the other Mew Mews on this… nope."

"Whoa. Bread is _pan_ not just in Spanish but in Japanese as well. That's so cool," Linkara beamed. Meanwhile Spoony's interest had shifted to something else.

"Look at this, Linkara. Bra in Japanese is _buraja_." And the black-haired man laughed until he had a stitch in his side while his best friend watched on.

"How is it that I am seven years younger than you and yet I'm the more mature one?"

With a glower at the bespectacled young man Spoony shifted the focus to the names of colors in Japanese. "The primary colors are _ki-iro_, _aka_, and _ao_."

"The secondary colors are _midori_, _orenji_, and _murasaki_," Linkara carefully enunciated. "But it says pink is pinku. I don't think that's right according to what I know of _Super Sentai_."

Spoony looked over at Linkara. "Oh?"

"I'm pretty sure they use _momo_ for pink. But on this chart that means peach."

"Um… maybe there are multiple words for pink?"

"Maybe."

In the distance thunder could be heard. Spoony raised his eyebrows. "Looks like the rain has decided to mix things up a bit at last."

"Lovely," Linkara replied sourly.

Spoony poked himself in the stomach. "I'm getting hungry. I think it was all that food we were talking about a few minutes ago."

Standing up Linkara adjusted his trilby hat. "Two grilled cheese sandwiches then?"  
>"That sounds great. Want any help?" Spoony grinned. Linkara gave him a dour look. "I remember the last time you tried to cook here, so thanks but no thanks."<p>

While Linkara cooked Spoony continued to pour over the chart, occasionally informing Linkara of a particularly interesting translation while the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightening grew more frequent and clear. Less than ten minutes later Linkara returned to the table, bearing a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich on it in each hand. Nodding his thanks Spoony bit into his sandwich.

With a chuckle and a nonchalant shrug Linkara began eating his own sandwich. Both tried not to flinch when a particularly loud rumble of thunder was heard. A few minutes later Pollo's distinctive metallic voice was heard from the kitchen doorway.

"Linkara?"

"Yes, Pollo?" he inquired, turning to look at the boxy blue robot.

"I have unplugged all major electric appliances in case of a power outage. Do you require anything else?"

"No, and good thinking Pollo. Thank you."

"It was no difficulty, Linkara."

"Do you need any help with anything?"

Pollo started to shake its head but then paused. "I am attempting to write a limerick but have so far conceived of no rhymes for kilo."

"Silo?" Spoony eventually offered and a heartbeat later Linkara added, "Or Lilo. But I can't think of any other rhymes."

"Me neither," nodded Spoony. Pollo observed, "Those two are enough. Thank you Linkara and the Spoony One."

"No trouble," the two men chorused as the robot departed for Linkara's room upstairs. Once he had finished his sandwich Spoony stood up plate in hand. Waiting until Linkara finished his own sandwich Spoony requested, "Want me to put your plate in the sink?"

"Sure, thanks," Linkara nodded, putting his plate on top of Spoony's. With a smirk Spoony retorted as he walked over to the sink, "It's least I can do after you cooked."

Leaning back in his chair Linkara wondered, "Why would Pollo want to write a limerick?"

"Who knows," Spoony shrugged as he slipped the plates into the soapy dishwater. Tapping his fingers on the table, Linkara frowned, "Do you think he met a female robot?"

Spoony snorted as he retook his seat at the kitchen table. "Yeah right."

"Okay, okay. It was just a thought."

Spoony studied the Japanese chart, then glanced out at the pouring rain. "Hey, maybe we could follow Pollo's lead."

"What do you mean?" Linkara questioned, interested. Spoony grinned. "We could write haikus about the rain."

"It's better than nothing," Linkara agreed, scanning the kitchen for a pad of paper to use in writing haikus. Spotting a sketchpad of his he got up and grabbed it so he and his best friend could continue whiling away the rainy days until the sun returned.


	2. Prompt 14: Jedi Truth

Disclaimer: Linkara & Spoony own themselves while Disney owns lots of stuff.

Second one written, taking place late December 2009. And yes, tropes are being used as chapter titles.

* * *

><p>"Get up, get up, get up!"<p>

With a moan Spoony pulled the covers over his head.

"Get up, get up!"

"No," he whined. "It's Monday, let me sleep."

"Oh, get up before I use one of my inventions on you."

Hastily Spoony sat up, removing the blanket from over his head. Blinking blearily at Dr. Insano, dressed and bouncing, he had to ask: "Are you sure we're clones of the same guy?"

"Yes, I double-checked when I myself doubted it. Now come on!" Dr. Insano replied, tugging at Spoony's arm. Jerking his arm out of the mad scientist's grip he grumbled, "Let me get dressed."

"What you're wearing is fine," Dr. Insano insisted, all but dancing in place. Looking down at his sweatpants and faded _Star Wars_ T-shirt Spoony sighed. "Fine."

Shoving a pair of slippers onto his feet Spoony followed Dr. Insano to the basement door. Getting a blue Alice headband out of his pocket Dr. Insano held it out towards his counterpart. Studying it blankly Spoony commented, "My hair isn't that long."

"Well, actually our hair is, but that's not what it's for. It's to be used as a blindfold."

"On me? Why?"

Behind his goggles Spoony knew Dr. Insano rolled his eyes.

"Because I want to surprise you."

"With what?" Spoony asked warily, not taking the headband. Dr. Insano put his arms akimbo. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?"

"Am I going to like this surprise?" Spoony demanded, and was not reassured when Dr. Insano let out an evil laugh before replying, "Oh yes, oh yes indeed. Consider it an early Christmas present."

Figuring the only way he was going to find out what havoc Dr. Insano had wreaked this time was to go along with him Spoony sighed and used the headband to cover his eyes. With a low, dark chuckle Dr. Insano took him by the hand as he opened the basement door.

"Excellent. Now come along."

As he trudged down the stairs with Dr. Insano guiding him, Spoony worried that this might be some trick to capture him. That, or the guy had actually gotten him a Christmas present. If that was the case, Spoony would have to get one for Dr. Insano.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Dr. Insano tugged on the makeshift blindfold with a triumphant "Ta-da!"

First, Spoony was taken aback yet again by how Dr. Insano in less than six months had transformed the basement into a mad scientist's Wonderland. Contraptions and potions were everywhere that intrigued Spoony's inner Dr. Insano, with no clear purpose that Spoony could figure out, as well as flashing lights and various items scattered about. Then he saw what Dr. Insano had done this time, and it was a doozy.

His best friend and Dr. Insano's worst enemy Linkara was tied up in red and green ribbons that ended in pretty bows, plopped down in front of the main table strewn with half-completed devices. A Santa hat had been placed on top of his trilby hat, and his glasses were crooked. Linkara was as surprised to see Spoony as Spoony was to see him. Recovering first the captive Linkara demanded, "Spoony? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. This is my basement. Or it was."

Linkara looked around. "Why is Dr. Insano using your basement as his laboratory?"

"Because he lives here too."

Linkara blinked. "Why?"

Dr. Insano looked over at Spoony. "Do you want to field this one or should I?"

Spoony sighed. How exactly Linkara didn't know that before Spoony and Dr. Insano had been the same person (sort of) and that now they were clones of that same person was beyond him. Especially as Linkara was the one who had done the cloning. He fudged, "I guess it's a yin and yang thing: best friend and worst enemy of the same guy living together in harmony."

Linkara just burst out laughing. When done he asked, "Could someone let me loose now?"

"Oh, all right," Dr. Insano sulked, walking over to untie Linkara. Standing up he stretched and adjusted his glasses and coat. Scratching at his temple Spoony offered, "I could heat up a frozen pizza for you if you're hungry."

"Ah, we're out of frozen pizzas. I used them in a late night experiment last Tuesday night," Dr. Insano confessed, already tinkering with a device. Bemused Linkara shook his head, removing the Santa hat from his head.

"I'm sure Spoony and I can find something to eat. Now I'm going upstairs."

"Right behind you," Spoony nodded, tagging behind Linkara. Remaining in the basement laboratory Dr. Insano let out a lengthy evil laugh once the door above closed.

"Soon I shall properly capture Linkara once and for all!" he proclaimed when done laughing. Then his stomach rumbled. "But first I'll go have lunch with him and Spoony."

And the mad scientist headed upstairs.


	3. Prompt 98: Cue the Sun

Third one written! It's the 'sequel' to #79 (i.e. September 2010).

Disclaimer: Spoony & Linkara own themselves. Disney owns many, many things while George Lucas owns _Star Wars_.

* * *

><p>The day after the haiku-writing afternoon the rain finally ended, although the sky was still overcast the sun was peeking through the cracks in the clouds. So the pair of nerds had made their way to the park, as had several other people. Puddles were everywhere. Giving Spoony a big grin Linkara jumped into the nearest one, splashing both of them.<p>

"Hey!" the other man laughed, taking a step back. "Watch it!"

"Why?" Linkara joked, leaping into another puddle. After thinking it over for a minute, Spoony shrugged and jumped into a puddle himself. Then a second one, and a third while Linkara hopped from puddle to puddle. At the exact same time the two saw the same massive puddle. With a devious grin Spoony told Linkara, "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

And the two dashed towards the giant puddle before jumping into it. High-fiving the pair automatically started looking around for even more puddles to splash in.

Finally they collapsed under a spreading oak tree, having run out of puddles in the vicinity.

"Fun," sighed Linkara happily. Spoony nodded his agreement. "You got that right."

For some time they watched the thick clouds above, enjoying being outside and together. Studying his soaked sneakers Spoony commented, "When should we get back to your place?"

"I dunno."

"Okay."

Pushing up his glasses Linkara observed, "Do you think we'll ever get too old for splashing in puddles?"

"If we're doing it now, I don't see why we wouldn't be doing it when you're like 90 and I'm almost 100," Spoony joked with a wide smile. Linkara returned the smile weakly, remembering how Spoony had died and he had to clone him to bring him back. Tugging at Linkara's hat Spoony continued, "Besides, I still mess around with action figures and a toy lightsaber while you read comic books and watch _Power Rangers_. As long as we're having fun and mostly behaving in society I think we could do this forever."

"Yeah," Linkara concurred, a real smile crossing his smile. "Hey, Spoony?"

"Hm?"

"Speaking of comic books… don't you think our lives could make a great story for one? Not just us, but NC and Angry Joe and Film Brain and Iron Liz and Marzgurl and Benzaie and Beary and Nostalgia Chick and Todd in the Shadows… and everyone."

"Aren't you busy enough with that one comic book you're writing? Finish that one before you start on chronicling our lives," Spoony advised him. Wistfully Linkara conceded, "Yeah, you're right."

A comfortable silence fell again upon the best friends enjoying the time after the rain.


	4. Prompt 28: Battle Couple

Fourth one written, taking place after the Ewoks #9 review.

Spoony, Linkara, Iron Liz, & Dr. Insano all own themselves. And I don't own anything else used in here but the plot bunny.

* * *

><p>Spoony was pacing in the kitchen, constantly glancing over at the kitchen table. Iron Liz was sitting on the counter, eating an apple. Giving the curly-haired woman a sharp look he demanded, "How can you be so calm?"<p>

"I'm just happy he's alive," she shrugged, looking over at the kitchen table. "Sit down, Spoony. It's over."

"No, it's not," Linkara refuted, then winced. Dr. Insano smacked him lightly on the arm. "Be quiet. I'm trying to fix you up."

Spoony ran his hands through his hair. Dr. Insano was using disinfectant, hand wipes, and Batman Band-Aids to fix up Linkara after his captivity by Lord Vyce. His brown coat was slung over the chair he was sitting in, and his beloved trilby hat rested on the table. As far as Spoony was concerned, Linkara looked younger and more vulnerable than ever due to their absence.

"Why exactly is that Dr. Insano is the one fixing up Linkara?" Spoony demanded, glowering at the other three in turn. With a lopsided smile Iron Liz admitted, "He was the only doctor we could go to without getting too many questions asked."

"Yeah, I can't exactly explain that I had been kidnapped and beat up by a psycho from another dimension," Linkara grumbled, causing his cheek would to reopen and bleed through the Batman Band-Aid covering it.

"Oh, for the love of Newton- really, Linkara!" Dr. Insano complained, ripping off the bloodied Band-Aid. Meekly Linkara observed, "Ow."

"It's your own fault," Dr. Insano retorted, wiping at the wound. "I'm going to have to have words with this Lord Vyce. My science and I are the only ones allowed to battle you!"

Here Dr. Insano let out his trademark evil laugh. Spoony did a face-palm, peering through his fingers at Iron Liz. "You were saying?"

"I never said he was a good option, I said he was the only option. I wouldn't be able to fix him up," she frowned. Spoony understood. "Right."

"Excuse me, but I always patch myself up after any of my experiments go wrong!" Dr. Insano insisted, resuming his first aid on Linkara. "So I have plenty of experience."

Mentally Spoony noted to hound Dr. Insano later about exactly what experiments had gone wrong and how come he had never heard anything about them going wrong. Right now the focus was on Linkara and making sure he was okay.

"Somehow that doesn't exactly reassure me," Linkara muttered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Anxiously Iron Liz looked over her boyfriend.

"How badly did Lord Vyce treat you?"

"Mostly he ignored me, and a Shade- that's what his minions are called- brought me food once a day. I want some real food."

"Rest first," Dr. Insano stated flatly, finishing up his work on Linkara's head. "All right, take off your shirt."

"What?"

"Oh, honestly, your ears are fine. Now do it. I need to attend to any injuries on your torso."

"Surprisingly I agree with Dr. Insano," Pollo interjected from the entrance. "Linkara, you must be restored to full health before Lord Vyce attacks again."

"Okay, but you and Spoony have to leave," Linkara compromised. As Pollo obeyed Spoony complained, "No fair! You've seen me in my underwear; why can't I see you shirtless?"

Iron Liz snickered. "You can stay then, Spoony."

"Sweet!"

As if it was painful, which it probably was, Linkara shrugged off his outer checkered shirt. Shaking his head slightly at Iron Liz's silent query he slowly pulled off his charcoal grey T-shirt to reveal a bruised chest. Iron Liz inhaled sharply. "Oh, Linkara."

"It's not that bad," he muttered, staring at his lap. Spoony's stomach was knotted. "That's it. I want to get Lord Vyce for what he did to you."

"No. This isn't your battle, and besides Lord Vyce would just swat you away before going after me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Iron Liz lifted her head. Linkara smiled at his girlfriend. "I know, sweetie."

"But," Spoony sulked. Linkara studied his best friend as Dr. Insano smeared balm over his bruises. "You have your life to cope with, and besides you need to keep an eye on Dr. Insano."

"True," Spoony conceded, his arms folded across his chest. "But I don't like it. I want to help."

Linkara shook his head. "No. I've lost you once, and I'm not going to lose you again. Besides, Iron Liz is a much better warrior than you."

Said better warrior grinned proudly but her grin faded as Spoony began to rant.

"You're afraid of losing me! What about me being afraid of losing YOU! Huh? You think that I don't care as much about you as you care about me? You think that-"

"No, no, Spoony," Linkara headed him off, his eyes wide. "I know you care about me, that we're _best_ friends. But you're not a fighter, you're well, a scientist really."

"Ahem," Dr. Insano grumbled, wigging his stethoscope. Linkara pointed out, "You're two sides of the same coin, Dr. Insano. I know that now."

"Took you long enough," the mad scientist complained as he used the stethoscope to listen to Linkara's heartbeat.

"That's cold!" he yelped.

"Oh, please. You can survive getting beaten up but not a bit of cold? Particularly when you live in Minnesota," Dr. Insano showed no sympathy. Jamming his hands into his jean pockets Spoony sighed, "I guess you have a point. I'd be nothing beyond a minor annoyance to Lord Vyce and probably nothing but a pain to you guys in battle."

"You could never be a pain," Linkara assured his best friend. Touching his nose he recalled, "Although you do pack quite a punch so you definitely wouldn't be useless in battle."

"When did I ever punch you?" an offended Spoony questioned. Linkara sighed. "It was the original Spoony during the Mechkara battle… long story."

"What is he talking about?" Spoony asked Iron Liz, but she looked as confused as him. Dr. Insano muttered, "Why doesn't everyone else get that you're MY arch-enemy instead of theirs?"

Reaching up Linkara tousled Dr. Insano's hair. "I'd much rather prefer things if you were my only arch-enemy too."

Dr. Insano looked oddly pleased, like a fox just given recognition by a farmer as a proper threat. And that's when Spoony full knew that Linkara would be okay despite the pain and wounds Lord Vyce had inflicted onto him. Not that the realization made him feel any better about the situation.


	5. Prompt 31: Lethal Chef

Fifth one written yet I own nothing but the plot bunny. 

This one occurs some time before #79; possibly late August 2010? Eh, as noticed by now the timeline isn't critical to these one-shots although I'm trying to mesh them neatly not just with each other but with the canon of Channel Awesome.

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea, Linkara."<p>

"No it's not."

"Yes it is," Spoony insisted even as he struggled to tie the blue-black apron's cords into a knot behind his back. His grey apron already on over his coat Linkara rolled his eyes. "Nothing will go wrong."

"Uh, hello? Have you forgotten who we are? Of course something will go wrong!" grumbled Spoony, giving up on the apron. "Dr. Insano will get involved, someone will attack Earth, I'll burn down the house…"

"You won't burn down the house," repeated Linkara for the twentieth time. "Miles assured me there was a fire extinguisher in here."

"We have a fire extinguisher?" an astounded Spoony responded. Darkly he added, "I can think of a couple of times where that could have been useful."

With another sigh Linkara got out a pot. "We'll be making chocolate chip cookies tonight, okay?"

"Can't we just buy those?"

"No," Linkara glowered. Then at Spoony's incredulous look he added, "Well, yes, but they can also be home-made. Besides, they're easy to make so you can't mess up that badly."

"You'd be surprised," Spoony grumbled. Ignoring his best friend's gloomy predictions Linkara listed off the needed ingredients. "Chocolate chips, sugar, brown sugar, 1 cup butter, 2 eggs, vanilla extract, all-purpose flour, baking soda, salt, and chopped pecans if you have them."

"I don't think we have any of those," Spoony frowned dubiously. But after some scrounging Linkara found all the ingredients save for the baking soda and the pecans. After a third failed search Linkara slapped his forehead and threw open the door leading down into the basement.

"Dr. Insano! Bring up the baking soda!" he shouted. As an afterthought he yelled, "And the vinegar too while you're at it!"

All but juggling the box of baking soda, the bottle of vinegar, and SOI in his arms Dr. Insano came up the stairs. Now it was Spoony's turn to sigh. "Were you trying to make a baking soda volcano?"

"It was a father-son project," he defended himself. His pink 'freakish' orb-shaped son purred happily in agreement. "He has to start somewhere after all."

"Oh, give me those," Linkara grumbled, jerking the baking soda and vinegar out of the mad scientist's hands. Crossly the mad scientist questioned, "Why do you need them?"

"We need the baking soda to make chocolate chip cookies," Linkara grudgingly explained. The two were still arch enemies but Linkara at least was making more attempts to be civil now that he knew Dr. Insano was an alter ego of his best friend's. SOI wiggled gleefully, chirruping. Dr. Insano patted his son on the head.

"Of course! Who doesn't like cookies? Do you mind if SOI and I keep you two company?"

Spoony and Linkara exchanged a dour look before conceding, "No."

Studying the recipe in his hand Linkara stated, "We'll also need a couple of bowls, a big spoon, a mixer, and several cookie sheets."

Further rummaging occurred until the needed cooking items were found by the quartet. Rubbing his hands together Linkara took charge.

"Okay, first we need to preheat the oven so it'll be ready to cook the cookies when they're ready to be cooked."

"To what temperature?" Dr. Insano asked.

"375 degrees."

"For science!" proclaimed Dr. Insano as he turned on the oven. Spoony looked up and down the lab coat frocked man dubiously. "For science?"

"Well, yes. The culinary science!"

"This actually makes sense," Linkara managed to get out between laughs. "You're total opposites so of course Dr. Insano would be good at cooking."

Both dark-haired men stuck out their tongues at the brown-haired man, which only made Linkara laugh harder. Eventually he regained control of himself and the cooking began.

"While I mix the sugar, brown sugar, butter, vanilla, and eggs in this large bowl Spoony you'll mix the flour, baking soda, and salt together."

"What can I and SOI do?" Dr. Insano interjected. Linkara suggested, "You can set up the mixer."

In the ten minutes it took for the pair to measure out the ingredients and properly mix their separate bowls, Dr. Insano had 'upgraded' the mixer with a laser, a chainsaw, and a recording of the laws of physics all of which were going on full blast when the time came for the combining of the two bowls. SOI was busy munching on chocolate chips from within the bag while his father egged him on.

"That's right, son! Go on a sugar high!"

Linkara rubbed his temples but made no comment as he used the mixer to combine the two mixtures. It took a can of Mountain Dew but SOI was lured out of the bag of chocolate chips so that they could be mixed in by hand. All three men got a turn doing so since it took a while for the chocolate chips to be fully integrated into the rest of the dough.

Using a second, smaller spoon the dough was formed into balls to be placed on the cookie sheets. The oven had finished preheating by this point so the first two cookie sheets went in while the rest were still being given wads of cookie dough. Of course, they made sure to leave a decent amount of dough in the mixer bowl to be eaten by the quartet of cooks.

It took a while but in time the cookies were all cooked and cooling. The kitchen mostly cleaned up the four sat at the kitchen table to eat some of the first-cooked cookies. Clinking their glasses of chocolate milk together the three men then dunked a chocolate chip cookie into the glass.

As they ate SOI purred questioningly as he nibbled on a cookie. Pensively his father replied, "I'm not sure, SOI. Perhaps a male Olive Oyl would be called Oliver Oyl."

The pink blob chirruped hopefully.

"Why of course we can do an experiment to find out!"

In thanks SOI happily head-butted his father's arm while Spoony felt tempted to bang his head down onto the table. His mood wasn't helped when a buoyant Linkara stated, "See, cooking isn't that hard. I'll be back next Tuesday evening. We can make mac and cheese! Also- can I take some of these cookies home to Iron Liz?"

"Sure, sure," Spoony sighed while Dr. Insano exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, I do love mac and cheese! Can I help again?"

"Um… okay," Linkara responded cautiously. SOI purred in delight.


	6. Prompt 9: Meet Cute

Sixth one written- sweet! And this one is extra important since chronologically speaking it's the first to occur. Daw. And any timeline mistakes are probably mine… sorry.

Disclaimer: I know nothing. Um, I mean that I own nothing. I certainly know quite a lot… just not everything.

* * *

><p>Spoony showed up at Nostalgia Critic's parents' house in a suburb outside of Chicago with a bag of Cheetos and some Thanksgiving leftovers his own parents had given him three days ago when he and Miles were leaving. Apparently there was a new member of the site yet again and therefore a potluck dinner was being held for everyone to get together and hang out. It was hard to believe that Spoony himself had joined the Channel Awesome team only a little over four months ago.<p>

Shifting the load in his arms he knocked on the front door. Half a minute later the Other Guy answered with a wide grin.

"Hey, Spoony! Glad to see you made it."

"Me too," Spoony concurred. "Who else is here?"

"With you here, practically everyone but the guest of honor," the Other Guy admitted, adjusting his porkpie hat as he let Spoony into the multi-floored house. "It's getting hard to do a headcount nowadays… there's about twenty members of the site already."

"Crazy," he agreed as he followed the Other Guy to the kitchen, making their way pass the crowded living room. The That Guy with the Glasses social circle was growing by leaps and bounds; their previously most recent addition from about ten days ago- Phelous- seemed eager to meet the newcomer in particular. That Dude in the Suede waved and Spoony nodded in response.

The counters and kitchen table were swamped with food. Nostalgia Critic himself was attempting to sort it all out. The Other Guy grabbed a bunch of paper cups and a giant bottle of orange soda before departing for the living room. Without turning to look at Spoony the Nostalgia Critic stated firmly, "For the hundredth time, no we can't have alcoholic beverages. Film Brain is underage. Or at least I'm pretty sure he is…"

"I didn't bring any!" Spoony protested. "I prefer caffeine by far anyway."

"Oh, sorry Spoony," Nostalgia Critic apologized, looking over his shoulder. "I thought you were Ask That Guy."

"Ah." Now Spoony understood. "So… where can I put this?"

Scanning the kitchen the Nostalgia Critic admitted, "I'm not sure. Plus I need to pick him up fast."

Glancing at the clock Spoony had to admit that it was five minutes past when the celebration was supposed to start. But there was another more pressing matter. "It's another dude?"

"'Fraid so," Nostalgia Critic sighed, grabbing his coat lapels. "Spoony, could you handle the food while I go get- get the new guy? My brother has his hands full making sure the more volatile members aren't getting out of hand."

I.e. the Bum, Ask That Guy, and possibly Bennett the Sage, it was clear since everyone else would be fine with a movie, video game, and/or card game until roused. With a shrug Spoony crammed his contributions onto the kitchen table. "Sure. Go on."

With a sharp nod the Nostalgia Critic went out the back door in order to use the teleporter to get to wherever the new person was. Rolling up the sleeves of his navy blue sweater (having known it would be cold in Illinois in November even if Arizona was still nice and warm) Spoony began sorting the foods. They were mostly snack foods and desserts although Benzaie had brought a giant bowl of fruit salad. Spoony was muttering to himself "French people" when he heard the back door slide open.

Curiously he turned around to watch the Nostalgia Critic and who could only be the new person enter the kitchen, who seemed to be several years younger than Nostalgia Critic and Spoony. He had brown hair mostly hidden under a brown trilby hat, really pale skin, a stocky build, and wire frame glasses that kept Spoony from telling exactly what color his eyes were. He wore brown slacks and layers- a charcoal grey tee, an unbuttoned red and white checkered shirt, and a brown coat. Jamming his hands into his jean pockets Spoony introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm the Spoony One but pretty much everyone calls me Spoony."

"Hi. I'm Linkara," he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Linkara."

"Linkara will mostly review comic books," Nostalgia Critic interjected, adjusting his red tie. "But apparently he has a soft spot for _Power Rangers_."

"The spandex wearing super heroes, right? I remember them. Are they still around?"

"Barely," Linkara rolled his eyes. "Actually this past season was pretty decent… last year's season was a fiasco though."

"Ouch," Spoony responded. "So, Linkara, are you from north, south, east, or west of here?"

"Minnesota. We're expecting snow soon," Linkara beamed. Spoony made a face. "That's the one problem with living in Arizona: it never quite feels like the holidays."

"Your loss," Nostalgia Critic smirked, opening a bag of potato chips. He looked rather pleased with himself, and Spoony had to ask why.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Linkara and Spoony exchanged a look before chorusing, "No."

Nostalgia Critic rolled his eyes. "Simple. With Linkara's arrival I'm sure that Channel Awesome has embarked on whatever the opposite of a swan song is."

"You mean this is just the beginning?" Spoony tried to translate. For a response Nostalgia Critic just smugly bit into a large potato chip. Tensing up his shoulders Linkara mumbled, "I'm not so sure of that."

Spoony playfully punched the younger man in the shoulder. "Nonsense. This is going to be great."

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

Yeah, with web reviews the line between reality & fiction is way too blurry. Gak. Ergo I will be avoiding the area mostly. Or I'll try to.


	7. Prompt 46: Transformation Trauma

Lucky number seven; written, anyway. This was one of the original ideas for this fic, so consider it an early celebration of reaching the halfway point in a weird way. And the reality is probably rather different but this is a fic. This is late 2010.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was past two in the morning in a hospital in Arizona. Sitting on a bench opposite a certain hospital room were Dr. Insano and Linkara. Spoony's parents, Scarlett, and SOI had left to get some uneasy sleep hours before, while Miles were staying in the room along with the patient. Punching his legs Linkara protested yet again, "I should be in there too! I'm his best friend."<p>

"And I'm a clone of his," Dr. Insano responded as he had every time before. Leaning back, Linkara closed his eyes miserably. Several hours before he had been reading an _X-men_ comic book when the phone had rang. Iron Liz had answered it, and after a few moments her face had darkened. Holding the phone out towards him she had frowned, "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Linkara."

"Miles?" Linkara frowned, baffled. "Why are you calling?"

"It's Spoony… his heart condition acted up more than usual, and he's in the hospital."

That's when Linkara's own heart had dropped down to his feet, and he had hurried to the Arizona hospital. But now he was locked out of the loop, unable to see his best friend with his own eyes and see for himself how okay or not he was.

"I wish I was that kind of doctor," sighed Dr. Insano, who currently had to wear a cyan cotton blanket over his lab coat to prevent any confusion. "I'm getting worried about him."

Linkara was silent. Personally he was terrified for Spoony, terrified that Spoony wouldn't live to see his thirtieth birthday. And therefore the odds were that he wouldn't live to see Christmas. A life without his best friend would be beyond awful, something Linkara had wanted to never think about again but now had to.

Exhaling, he admitted to himself that he hated feeling helpless especially when it was so important. His best friend's life was in balance… probably. So far no one had bothered to give him or Dr. Insano any details about how Spoony was doing besides 'stable'.

The mad scientist glanced over at the anguished comic book reviewer. He was severely distraught by Spoony's ailment, and the bags under his eyes grew hourly. Dr. Insano felt… bad for his arch nemesis. Suddenly Dr. Insano felt a strong tug in the pits of his stomach. Standing up he told Linkara, "I'm going to use the restroom."

"Whatever," he replied apathetically. Finding himself glancing over his shoulder to study the bleak face of his arch enemy Dr. Insano went down the hall and into the restroom.

Dr. Insano grasped at the edges of the counter, gasping as the blanket slipped from his shoulders to the floor. This wasn't normal. He shuddered. Some sort of internal battle was going on, causing the impossible to occur- science to lose. Another shudder wracked his body, and another and another. Scrunching up his shoulders, he braced himself for the final onslaught. When it had passed, he yanked off his goggles, feeling his lab coat vanish.

Quietly Spoony studied his reflection for a long time as if enchanted. Yes, the face and form were the same as ever but he wasn't quite used to being the dominant one in this clone. Besides, without the goggles everything was clearer if lacking the vibrant intensity of Dr. Insano's perspective. His green eyes were paler than ever; maybe it was the stress? His clothes had changed to an indigo sweatshirt and jeans. Racking a hand through his messy black-brown hair Spoony stuffed the goggles into the sweatshirt pocket before they could tempt him.

Taking a deep breath Spoony returned to the hallway. Knowing Linkara, this could get a wee bit complicated. And he was right; upon seeing him Linkara jumped to his feet, reaching for his magic gun. Spoony shrugged, acting far more casual than he felt.

"Remember how the Spoony currently in the hospital as a patient turned into Dr. Insano during that Kickassia mess this past summer? Apparently it also works in reverse."

Linkara blinked. Then he sniffled. With a lopsided smile Spoony walked over to his best friend and hugged him tight. As Linkara returned the hug Spoony whispered to him, "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," Linkara hiccupped, finally letting out his emotion. "And it's all my fault!"

"Aw, no. Not the blame game," Spoony groaned. Linkara stared up at his best friend with big wide eyes brimming with tears. "But it is my fault. See, the main Spoony clone was exactly like the original Spoony. You and the Bum clone had slight tweaks in the circulatory system that I didn't think anything of at the time but now they must have been changing to prevent the heart condition. So if I had been more careful or had studied you guys' systems a little more…"

"It's not your fault," Spoony stated firmly. "It's not."

Mulishly Linkara looked away. Spoony rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying… especially with the original Spoony still out there."

"Black Lantern Spoony."

"Exactly," Spoony sighed, stepping back. "The three of us clones are more like having astral projections of the original Spoony than anything else. It's complicated enough to confuse Dr. Insano."

"Oh, great, if it confuses him," Linkara griped, no longer at risk of crying. Spoony smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll eventually sort it all out."

Linkara collapsed onto the bench so Spoony plopped down next to him. Removing his hat Linkara leaned back against the wall.

"It's just that why do our lives have to be such messes? I mean, sometimes all that keeps me going are you and Iron Liz…"

"You and Scarlett for me… although I might need a little more help with my heart condition acting up," Spoony made a face. Linkara nudged him in the ribs. "How did you manage to subdue your inner beast?"

"Simple; you were just that miserable," Spoony jibed. Linkara gave him a long look that made Spoony grin sheepishly. "It's the truth. You were so depressed that I had to come and make you feel better. Now that I'm here… what do you need?"

"What I need is for your other self to get better," Linkara informed Spoony.

"Okay, okay. I might not be any kind of doctor now, but I can try my best to make YOU feel better… plus maybe snag some beauty sleep?"

Linkara shook his head, putting his trilby hat back on. "Not with you, er your other self, in the hospital."

"I'm not sure how long I can hold back Dr. Insano," Spoony had to warn his best friend. "He's used to being the one in charge as far as this clone is concerned. But I can hold him off for a few hours. At the very least until the sun comes up."

"Thanks, Spoony."

"You'd do the same for me."

"Yeah. Yeah, I would."

So the two best friends waited in relative quiet for daybreak and for an update on the other Spoony's health.


	8. Prompt 52: Improbable Hairstyle

Eighth one written. Occurs in January 2010 I suppose or there about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Linkara whistled a tune as he searched through his kitchen for breakfast. Iron Liz was still asleep, but he had gotten up early this snowy Minnesota morning. Deciding on pancakes he began to mix up the pancake batter while turning on the stove. When Pollo showed up Linkara gently teased him, "I'm guessing you won't want any pancakes, Pollo?"<p>

"You are correct but Spoony might want some."

Linkara looked askance at his right-hand robot. "Spoony is in Arizona…"

"Negative. He is on the upstairs couch."

"Um, could you watch the pancakes while I go check on Spoony?" Linkara requested, adjusting his glasses. Pollo responded, "Of course, Linkara."

Slipping and sliding in his socked feet Linkara rushed upstairs and peered into the room. Spoony was indeed sprawled out across the green couch, sound asleep under a quilt. It only took Linkara a few moments to decide upon his revenge for his best friend opting to sleep on his couch without any warning whatsoever. First he got the needed supplies from Iron Liz's side of the drawers, and then he checked on Pollo and the pancakes before returning to the upstairs couch.

Quietly he began inserting hair clips into Spoony's shoulder length curls. Admittedly the guy needed a haircut, but Linkara wasn't about to risk giving his best friend one. Otherwise a prank war would erupt, and then things would get messy.

Once he was done Linkara took a few steps back to study his work. A wide variety of hair clips made Spoony's hair poke out at odd angles. He had even used a few scrunchies that had gotten mixed in with Iron Liz's hair clips. With a smirk Linkara crossed his arms across his chest.

Now all that was needed to complete Linkara's revenge was to awaken Spoony. To that end he half-shouted with his hands cupping his mouth, "Spoony, wake up!"

But the other man just snuggled deeper under the quilt. So Linkara went and grabbed his alarm clock; but using it, even right against Spoony's ear, only made Spoony's eyes flutter. So Linkara stomped his foot, which was completely ineffectual due to his lack of shoes. Next he tried to use a handheld CD player containing a Lady Gaga CD at full blast, but Spoony just yawned.

So he tickled Spoony's bare feet but that just made him chuckle sleepily and draw in his feet under the quilt. Grabbing a mug Linkara filled it with water and dumped it over Spoony's face. Blearily he wiped at his face before turning to face the back of the couch.

Starting to get desperate Linkara dashed to his bedroom and grabbed his pillow. On her side of the bed Iron Liz sat up, yawning.

"Linkara, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetie," he tried. "Just trying to wake up Spoony."

As Linkara left the room Iron Liz shook her head in amusement at her boyfriend's antics as she rolled out of bed. Determinedly Linkara swatted Spoony with the pillow to little effect.

Thinking hard, Linkara decided to risk it and did a loud Tarzan yell. Startled, Spoony tumbled off of the couch onto the floor. Detangling himself from the quilt he looked around.

"What?"

Arms akimbo Linkara questioned, "Why are you on my couch?"

"It's big and comfy. Hey, it's a big comfy couch! Cool," a sleepy Spoony reasoned. Linkara sighed, "And what's wrong with your couch? Or, how about this crazy location: your bed?"

"Dr. Insano was blowing stuff up in the basement again, so Scarlett stayed at her place and Miles retreated to our parents' place. I figured coming here was cool but you were already asleep so I didn't bother you," Spoony responded, scratching at his stubble.

"Oh, great," Linkara groaned. "Well, I have Pollo making pancakes downstairs so let's go."

As they headed down the stairs Linkara had to ask, "Is that why it took me forever to wake you up? Because you're used to sleeping with Dr. Insano doing his thing down in your basement?"

"Yeah," Spoony admitted. "I'm conditioned only to wake up to my own radio alarm or to my tenant's voice."

"Ah," Linkara chuckled as Spoony wiped at his face.

"You splashed water on me?"

"Um… yeah."

"Oh brother," Spoony groaned as the two entered the kitchen. Iron Liz was already at the table, generously pouring maple syrup over her pair of pancakes while Pollo was still cooking pancakes.

"Thanks, Pollo. I'll take over from here," Linkara informed the robot, who did a double take at Spoony's appearance. "Very well, Linkara. I will depart now."

Eyebrows raised Iron Liz observed, "If I didn't know better I'd think you two had been having a sleepover."

"Huh?" frowned Spoony, turning to his best friend. "What is she talking about?"

Linkara just grinned widely and pointed at his own head. Touching his hair Spoony soon realized the quantity of hair clips on his head.

"Did you do this before or after you tried to wake me up?"

"Before," Linkara informed him proudly as he flipped over a pancake. "And yes, you can stay for breakfast. I still don't understand why you put up with Dr. Insano in your basement."

"I have my reasons," Spoony sighed as he got a plate out of the cupboard. "And I don't get why you felt the need to put hair clips in my hair."

He just chuckled while Iron Liz shook her head. "I want those back, you know. You didn't even ask permission."

"Sorry, Iron Liz. You weren't awake yet though…"

"Okay, whatever. It is pretty funny after all," she laughed. Linkara looked pleased with himself, until Spoony flicked a hair clip he had yanked out of his hair at him.

"Hey, ow."

"Oh, come on," Spoony retorted as he grabbed a trio of pancakes to put on his plate. The two's eyes met, and they burst out laughing. Iron Liz just filled her mouth before she could make a comment about how boys never really grew up. Then again, she didn't especially want them to- these two in particular.


	9. Prompt 82: Ironic Echo

Disclaimer: Spoony, Linkara, Iron Liz, & Scarlett all own themselves. Anything else that shows up also doesn't belong to me.

This one occurs in late November 2009. Ninth one written!

* * *

><p>Their hands in their jean pockets, Iron Liz and Scarlett watched their boyfriends shout into the Grand Canyon. Some of the words Spoony was using were… rather inappropriate to be yelled into a national icon but they just made Linkara laugh.<p>

"Boys," sighed Scarlett fondly. Iron Liz nodded happily. "It's sweet how they wanted to celebrate the day they met and bring us along."

"I guess," the red-haired woman smiled. Several yards behind them was a parking lot with only a few cars in it as the Thanksgiving rush had ended. The sky was a bit cloudy, but not enough to have deterred them from the trip.

Keeping within range of their boys, Scarlett and Iron Liz strolled over to the edge of the canyon and looked down. Far below the Colorado River winded, with the layers of the earth clearly displayed. Iron Liz exhaled. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. No matter how often I come here, it still takes my breath away every time," agreed Scarlett, flicking a pebble into the depths, well aware she wouldn't hear anything. Iron Liz shook her head. "Minnesota doesn't have anything like this. I mean, we have a ton of lakes but no canyons like this."

"I doubt there's another canyon like this in the world," Scarlett proclaimed proudly. Meanwhile her boyfriend shouted very loudly, "SCIENCE!"

"Science, science, science," came the echo. Tilting his head at his best friend Linkara commented, "That sounded more like something that Dr. Insano would say."

"Um… I like science too."

"True," Linkara shrugged before doing a bit more shouting of his own. "_Power Rangers_!"

Scarlett raised her eyebrows at the pair. "Please tell me Linkara is faking it."

"What? His obsession with _Power Rangers_? Nah, that's real," Iron Liz grinned. Scarlett pursed her lips. "I meant whether or not he realizes the connection between Spoony and Dr. Insano."

"No… I think he's in deep denial," Iron Liz shook her head. Scarlett questioned, "How can he not tell? It's obvious who Dr. Insano's alter ego is!"

"I said he was in deep denial," Iron Liz replied, a corner of her mouth turned up sourly. "It won't be pretty when he comes out of it."

"No kidding," Scarlett sighed, studying the gleeful pair still shouting into the canyon to receive echoes. For the girls the mood had been marred by the acknowledgement that Linkara finding out that his best friend and worst enemy were the same person was inevitable.

They were best friends, but already there were faint echoes of upcoming trouble that could shatter their close bond once Linkara forced himself to realize the truth about Spoony and Dr. Insano. Spoony and Linkara just were having too much fun to care or perhaps even notice.


	10. Prompt 66: Gender Flip

Tenth one written yet I own nothing but the plot bunny. It occurs shortly after Spoony's "Party Mania" review (chibi Jewel Staite was adorable!).

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Linkara," Spoony grumbled for the tenth time in the past hour. His best friend had managed to rescue him from that weird alternate dimension where there were female versions of them. And his female-self had been blonde. Now that had been weird.<p>

Linkara had 'borrowed' Dr. Insano's stethoscope to listen to Spoony's heart. He instructed the other man, "Breathe in deeply, and out just as deeply."

Rolling his eyes Spoony did so. Then he let out a Tarzan yell which made Linkara jump back, landing on his butt. Scowling he adjusted his hat.

"Stop it, Spoony. Now I have to do it again."

"I'm fine," Spoony whined. "I just want to go blow up stuff on a video game."

"You've been tugged into an alternate dimension and I've just tugged you out of it. A check-up has to be done."

A sulky Spoony sank deeper into the armchair Linkara had plopped him into half an hour before. Getting to his feet Linkara shook his head. "We can play video games after the check-up, I promise."

"Sweet."

Bemused Linkara began his second attempt to listen to Spoony's heart. After a minute he asked, "Does it always beat so loudly?"

"Mostly," Spoony shifted uncomfortably. There was an awkward silence as both worried about the possibility of his heart condition acting up. In order to break it Spoony changed the subject. "So… do I have to be checked for alternate dimension viruses now?"

"Nah, I did that before I brought out of that weird place," Linkara shrugged it off. "I'm just about done; I just need to check your throat. But first you need to have a Popsicle so that I have something to press down your tongue with."

"Can I pick the flavor?" Spoony asked hopefully.

"Sure: grape, strawberry, lemon, or orange?" Linkara asked as he started for the kitchen. Perking up Spoony responded, "Orange, please."

While Linkara was getting the Popsicle Spoony wondered, "Hey, where's Iron Liz?"

"She's off shoe shopping because her old dress shoes are, well, old."

"Ah, cool."

"Here you go," Linkara beamed as he gave Spoony the unwrapped Popsicle. While Spoony slurped up the frozen treat the other man gave him a second look over just in case he had missed anything the first time around. Rubbing the back of his neck Linkara requested, "Could you stop getting into so much trouble?"

"I will when you do," Spoony grinned glibly as he finished off the Popsicle, making Linkara glower mildly at him. Taking the Popsicle stick from his best friend Linkara instructed Spoony to open his mouth wide.

"Aah," went Spoony as Linkara pressed down his tongue with the stick, using a mini flashlight to light up the interior of his mouth. As Linkara intently studied Spoony's mouth for any ailments Iron Liz strolled in from the front hallway, a shopping bag in hand.

"I'm home- and why are you looking into Spoony's mouth?" she asked with puzzled amusement. Sheepishly Linkara looked at his girlfriend from over the top of the armchair. "I had to rescue Spoony from an alternate dimension he got sent to so now I'm giving him a check-up. How did the shoe shopping go?"

"Gah," went Spoony, the Popsicle stick still holding down his tongue. Holding up a bag Iron Liz smiled, "Great. I got a pair of Mary Jane shoes and then some Pokémon cards."

"Nice," Linkara nodded before returning his attention to Spoony. Muttering bemusedly under her breath about the stunts her boyfriend and his best friend got up to, Iron Liz went upstairs to put away her shoes and to call Scarlett in order to get her opinion about this latest mess their boyfriends had gotten themselves into.

Meanwhile Linkara had finished his examination of Spoony and was throwing away the Popsicle stick. Eagerly Spoony questioned, "Now can we play video games?"

"Sure," Linkara exhaled bemusedly. It would seem that Spoony was right as rain even after this wacky misadventure. Eighties Chick had been scary enough and she had been Nineties Kid's counterpart… Linkara didn't want to meet his female counterpart. That gave him pause.

"Hey, Spoony- one last thing?"

"What?" he moped. Dubiously Linkara wondered, "Do you think that my female counterpart would have been named Linkaro?"

"Probably," Spoony laughed. "My counterpart was named Spoonette… although I think Dr. Insano was still Dr. Insano."

"Why am I not surprised?" Linkara made a face.

"Mm," Spoony agreed, surprised and grateful that there existed at least one dimension where he and Dr. Insano weren't the same person. Probably. "Okay, let's go play video games! You got any you want to play?"

"Nah… you can pick," Linkara waved it off as he followed Spoony to the teleporter since Spoony had a far wider range of games and gaming systems than him. Happily the pair went off to play some video games as the check-up was over with.

* * *

><p>Okay, time for more quotes from my fantasy novel <em>The Great Forest<em>! (edit- these will be showing up on the elevens of the prompts, so to speak)

_**Page 66**__: One of the local DJs told his listeners, "Meteorologists are unsure of where the heck this storm came from, but one thing is for sure- it's not going anywhere anytime soon!"_

_**Page 166**__: Ron sighed, "You [Bob] forgot your judge's robe at the cleaner's _again_?"_

_**Page 266**__: "Nah… she's [Fluffy] off having a tea party with Bridge."_


	11. Prompt 75: Nice Hat

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny.

This is a sequel of sorts to #9; late November 2008 ergo is the timeframe. Was the eleventh one written, with its spiritual sequel (#43) written the next day.

* * *

><p>The potluck dinner had wound down, most of the team leaving for their respective homes. Looking around, Linkara tried to put names to the remaining faces. Nostalgia Critic and Nostalgia Chick were intent on their game of Risk, acting as if they really were taking over the world. Ask That Guy and Chester A. Bum had vanished, which left the newcomer uneasy especially with the two sharing their faces with the Nostalgia Critic.<p>

The Other Guy was snick-snacking on some more food, leaning against the wall. He was talking to the teenage Brit Film Brain. Nestling deeper into the couch, Linkara had a feeling he had forgotten someone…

"Hey," the Spoony One grinned as he plopped down next to him. The taller and older man had a big nose, pale green eyes, floppy brown-black curls, and wore an indigo V-neck sweater with jeans. "So, ready to run screaming from the chaos?"

Linkara raised his eyebrows warily at the other man.

"Oh, it's fun too. But it's mostly chaotic- especially when we all get together," the Spoony One leaned back happily. "So you're a big comic book fan?"

Linkara nodded.

"Nice._ Superman, Batman, Spiderman, the X-men_, and all those guys?"

He nodded again.

"But I'm guessing that you'll be reviewing the worse comic books?"

Mostly to change the pace Linkara shrugged. Wryly the Spoony One observed, "I know that you're not mute. So what's up?"

Awkwardly Linkara looked up at the ceiling. With a widening grin the other man asked, "Am I intimidating you?"

Linkara made the 'a little' gesture with his hand. Tousling his own hair the Spoony One commented affably, "Cool. So… do you always wear that hat?"

Linkara nodded fervently. He loved his trilby hat and brown coat. Sniggering the Spoony One asked, "Everywhere?"

Linkara deigned only to glower in response. Easily the other man reached over, took the trilby hat off Linkara's head, and plopped it onto his own.

"How do I look?"

"My hat!" Linkara yelped, reaching for it. But the Spoony One just dashed off, with Linkara in hot pursuit. Looking up from the game, Nostalgia Chick wondered, "What's up with those two?"

"I have no idea," Nostalgia Critic responded absently, plotting his next move. Soon Madagascar with the party lemurs would be his!

After a chase around the main floor the Spoony One charged down the basement stairs with Linkara still at his heels. As they neared NC's reviewing room Linkara tackled the other man, sending both of them flying.

"Oof," groaned the Spoony One as he formed the center of an uncomfortable sandwich between the floor and Linkara. Retrieving his hat Linkara grumbled, "Not funny. Why would you do something like that?"

"It got you talking, didn't it?" he laughed. Rolling his eyes Linkara sat down cross-legged on the floor next to the Spoony One.

"So… what do you review?"

"Mostly bad video games since Nostalgia Critic has bad old movies cornered. 'Course, Nostalgia Chick is now doing her share of those too."

"Right. Everyone seemed rather friendly, even Ask That Guy."

"No- avoid Ask That Guy. He's like a total nutcase and well, he doesn't like 'no' for responses," the Spoony One warned the newcomer earnestly. Linkara paled. "You don't mean that…"

Pale himself, the Spoony One nodded. "I don't know why Nostalgia Critic lets him stay around; probably to keep an eye on his doppelganger."

"Doppelganger?"

"Yeah… most of us get at least one eventually."

"Nice!" Linkara exclaimed excitedly. Then he frowned. "Why?"

"We're weird," the Spoony One shrugged carelessly, kicking his legs up and down. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Maybe," Linkara responded with a careless shrug of his own. The Spoony One admitted wistfully, "I'm waiting for the day we all get super powers. It's only a matter of time."

"That'd be pretty cool," Linkara acknowledged. "But all the cool names have been taken, haven't they? The X-men, the Incredibles, the Justice League, the Fantastic Four, and so on."

"We could be Channel Awesome," the Spoony One suggested.

"That's a good one, Spoony One."

"I said call me Spoony," he retorted, blowing a raspberry at him. Linkara half-smiled as he replied, "Okay… Spoony."

"Thanks, Linkara. Um, maybe I should apologize for stealing your hat?"

"Nah, it's okay," Linkara chuckled. Perking up Spoony requested, "Can I do it again?"

"Why?"

"Um, because it's fun?"

After thinking it over Linkara exhaled. Taking off his hat he held it out to Spoony.

"Why not? Here you go."

Jamming it onto his head at a jaunty angle, Spoony jumped up to his feet. "On the count of three?"

"One, two, three!" Linkara shouted, and then the chase began anew.


	12. Prompt 43: Flashback

Dozenth one written. Okay, maybe that's not a word but it should be!

Disclaimer: I own naught. And this one occurs maybe late February 2010? Crikey, I need to write out a timeline too now?

* * *

><p>To escape the snowy Minnesota winter for a day Linkara had gone to visit Spoony in Arizona. But now he was sitting in a beanbag next to his best friend, watching him play a racing video game. Propping up his head with a hand Linkara stated, "I'm bored."<p>

"I offered the other controller to you," Spoony replied dryly, his eyes not leaving the screen. "But you said no."

"Meh, racing video games aren't my thing. Especially when I'm playing against you. Can we go outside?"

"It's sort of windy out," Spoony frowned. "Or so the weather guy said this morning on the news."

Midway through a face palm at his best friend's obliviousness Linkara paused. "You watched the news this morning?"

"I always watch the news," a wounded Spoony informed him. "It's easier than surfing the web while eating breakfast."

"Oh," Linkara nodded. "Now all is right with my world."

"Very funny," Spoony grumbled as his virtual car won the race. "Okay, fine. We can go outside if you want to go out that badly."

"I do!" Linkara confirmed, leaping up from the beanbag. Bemused Spoony let Linkara lead the way to the front door. "Fine, let's go. I think there's a park somewhere nearby…"

"Yay!"

"Wow, cabin fever much?" Spoony asked as they jammed their sneakers onto their feet. Sheepishly Linkara nodded. Despite it only being the second month of 2010, the Arizona air was warm, the sky was blue, and it was indeed windy out as the two started down the sidewalk.

His hands in his coat pockets Linkara grinned, "Thanks, Spoony, for letting me come over."

"Yeah, whatever," Spoony shrugged it off. Then a particularly strong puff of wind tugged Linkara's trilby hat off his head and sent it cartwheeling down the sidewalk.

"My hat!"

"Uh-oh," agreed Spoony as the hat continued to cartwheel away. "Um, should we go after it?"

Giving him a 'duh' look Linkara took off at full speed after his beloved hat. For a minute Spoony just watched his friend dash after the renegade hat but then he sighed and began running after it himself.

Finally the wind smugly plopped the trilby hat down, leading to Linkara tackling it before jamming it securely back onto his head. Catching up with him Spoony grinned, "Reminds me of the day we met."

As he got to his feet Linkara had to smile. "Yeah."

"I stole your hat twice," Spoony bragged. Wagging a finger Linkara corrected him, "I let you have it the second time."

"Yeah, whatever," Spoony shrugged happily. "Hey, I keep forgetting to ask you about the day we met: you seemed a-okay with me in the kitchen with NC there but you were a lot more tense after the potluck. What was up with that?"

"Spoony, it was almost two years ago. You don't seriously expect me to remember-" Linkara cut himself off upon seeing his best friend's expression. "Okay, you do."

"Yep. You're the dude who can list all the _Power Rangers'_ names, statuses, weapons, and then I don't even know how much you know about comic books."

"Be fair, Spoony- you're the same way about video games."

"True. Now, spill."

Linkara put a protective hand over his hat when the wind tugged at their clothes. "I was just overwhelmed a bit from meeting everyone and NC's hopes for the site getting me mixed up in them."

"He was right, though, huh?" Spoony proudly jabbed Linkara in the ribs with his elbow. Bemused Linkara pushed up his glasses. "Yes, I guess he was."

"And that is why he's the king of our social circle," Spoony joked, hopping over a crack in the sidewalk. Doing the same Linkara added, "Would that make Nostalgia Chick the queen?"

"I suppose so," Spoony responded as he hopped over another crack. "We should totally have a place to store all our important stuff- like that cave Aladdin used."

"You're thinking Ali Baba," Linkara corrected him. Shaking his head Spoony refuted, "No, I meant Aladdin. There was that Cave of Wonders."

"Spoony, that was the Disney version," Linkara went into lecture mode as he began rambling about the differences between Aladdin and Ali Baba's stories. Half-listening, Spoony more closely watched the wind work its mischief in the area. Finally he had to note, "If you're not careful, Linkara, the wind is going to steal your hat again."

"Yeah, right," Linkara grumbled, tugging it harder onto his hat. Inspired, Spoony grinned "Or I will!" and grabbed the hat off Linkara's head.

"HEY!" yelled Linkara as Spoony took off running in the wind. "You, you thief! You and the wind- you're both thieves! Stop stealing my hat!"

"Come and get me then!" Spoony yelled back, his grin only widening as Linkara set after him with a determined expression on his face. Déjà vu could be awesome sometimes.


	13. Prompt 58: Incurable Cough of Death!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny.

#13! This one is probably happening in January 2011.

* * *

><p>Hacking, Linkara stared up at Spoony blearily from where he was snuggled deep under his blankets on his side of the bed. "You shouldn't have come."<p>

"Yes, I should have," Spoony replied, feeling his best friend's forehead. It was warmer than it should be, and Linkara's coat hung from the bedpost. Of course, his hat was firmly perched on his head. "For starters, you helped me out a lot last fall when I was sick. It's only fair that I do the same for you. Besides, Iron Liz had the night shift at the bookstore tonight so someone has to tuck you in and I volunteered."

Linkara studied the quilt he was under. "I'm tucked in."

Gently punching Linkara in the shoulder Spoony chuckled quietly. "You know what I mean."

But the other man only sneezed, so Spoony passed him a tissue. "Bless you."

"Hank you," Linkara smiled weakly just before blowing his nose. Rubbing the back of his neck Spoony asked, "Do you want any dinner?"

"I bet dere's a can of Campbell chicken noodle soup you can heat up," the patient suggested kindly. But gazing up hopefully at his best friend he asked, "Dough… could you tell me a story first? Just a little one?"

With a sigh Spoony sat down on Iron Liz's side of the bed. "Okay. Um… once upon a time, there was an Emperor. Although kind and wise, the Emperor's life as well as his legacy was considered incomplete by all his subjects. This was because he had no wife, and therefore no heir. At last, tiring of the pleading from his subjects, he called a private council with his two champions."

"Den what?" Linkara wondered with a cough. Making himself more comfortable on the bed Spoony continued the story. "So the Emperor told his two Champions about how as a young man he had fallen in love with a peasant woman during the year he had taken to explore his land incognito when his father had been Emperor. But he had left her behind when he had returned to the palace. Now perhaps, she could be found and he could win her back. While he did so the Emperor wanted the two Champions to watch over the empire. After they agreed the Emperor left with…"

Seeing Linkara cuddle deeper and deeper under the quilt as the story continued, Spoony kept his rambling story under ten minutes. Softly rolling off the bed, he informed him, "I'll go get the soup ready for whenever you're ready."

With another sneeze Linkara nodded. Once his best friend had been supplied with tissues Spoony headed downstairs to the kitchen, where snow was falling steadily outside as seen through the glass back door. Humming along to the radio he turned on low enough to hear Linkara if he called, Spoony searched the cupboards until he found the cans of soup. Thanks to the intermittent cooking lessons Linkara had given him, Spoony easily got the soup warming in a pot on the stove. While waiting he danced to the music until Nineties Kid observed from the doorway, "Dude, you totally have your groove on!"

"Hi, Nineties Kid," Spoony sighed with a lopsided smile, turning off the radio. "What's up?"

"Just getting some grub, dude!" the guy replied, grabbing a bag of potato chips. "See ya around!"

Left vaguely baffled by Linkara's 'radical' houseguest, Spoony ladled some of the now-warm chicken noodle soup into a bowl with a spoon already in it. Carefully he carried it up to the bedroom to find a drowsy Linkara awaiting him.

"Hanks, Spoony," he smiled as he began to slurp up the soup. "Dis is great."

"Man, you're congested," Spoony shook his head, almost impressed by the nasal quality Linkara's voice had taken on due to the cold. Only grinning awkwardly Linkara kept slurping up his dinner. "You did good, Spoony."

"It was just heating up some soup," Spoony shrugged, sitting down at the end of Linkara's side of the bed. Some color returning to his face Linkara insisted, "It means a lot to me that you came over. Otherwise Nineties Kid or Ninja-Style Dancer would have had to take care of me."

"What about Harvey Finevoice?"

"He wouldn't risk his voice," Linkara chuckled amusedly. Spoony wasn't as forgiving of the lounge singer. "Dr. Insano chipped in last fall when I was sick."

"You have no idea," sighed Linkara, leaning back as he finished off the soup. "But I said it was okay- I mean, it's just a cold. Annoying, but mostly harmless."

"Uh-huh. I'll get you another blanket," Spoony stated as he got to his feet. Placing the empty bowl on the night table Spoony scanned the room for a second blanket. Finding a beige one tucked up in the closet Spoony got it out and spread it over his yawning best friend.

"Sleep tight, Linkara- and don't let the bedbugs bite," Spoony told his best friend as he took off Linkara's hat. Closing his eyes Linkara sighed, "You too, Spoony."

Leaving the hat on top of his coat on the bedpost Spoony turned off the lights but left the bedroom door cracked. Maybe Linkara had gotten a new video game or comic book since he had last visited he could play or read while waiting for Iron Liz to get home.


	14. Prompt 7: Tourist Trap

I own nothing but the plot bunny. And yes, I love popcorn and foreshadowing. :P

#14 written! Yay; occurs early November 2009.

* * *

><p>Knocking on Spoony's door, Linkara waited for it to be opened so he could escape the still oppressive Arizona heat. The shift from snowy Minnesota to sunny Arizona had been sudden due to the teleporter. A secondary reason for his visit was tucked under his arm.<p>

"Who is- oh, hey, Linkara," Spoony greeted him as he opened the door. "What's up?"

"Just came by for a visit," he shrugged as he entered the front hall. "How are you doing?"

"Fine… Scarlett is off grocery shopping and Miles is still at work," Spoony informed Linkara as they sat down on the couch in the living room. "How's Iron Liz?"

"She's great," beamed Linkara. From out of the crook of his arm came a rather thick book. "Recently we reread a book from our high school days: _Crime and Punishment_."

"I think I read that a while back," Spoony acknowledged, studying the book Linkara was now proudly displaying. "I don't remember much of it though."

"Want to borrow this copy then? We're both done with it," Linkara offered. Spoony made a face. "I dunno. I have video games to play, dates with Scarlett to go on, Thanksgiving is coming up…"

"And that's what else I wanted to talk to you about," Linkara smiled. Spoony lightly punched his best friend in the arm. "The upcoming anniversary of the day we met?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…" Spoony looked sheepish. "I was thinking us and our girls could go to the Grand Canyon. I haven't gone in a few years…"

"That'd be great," beamed Linkara. "I mean, I'll have to check with Iron Liz first but I think she'd go for it."

"Yeah, I need to check with Scarlett," Spoony nodded. Suddenly he shook his head, amused. Tilting his head Linkara asked, "What?"

"Do you think we should invite Nostalgia Critic? I mean, together we are pretty much the main caballeros of Channel Awesome."

"Eh… I think he's closer to Nostalgia Chick than to either of us," Linkara decided. Spoony had to admit, "You're right."

"So… trip to the Grand Canyon?"

"Yep."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Linkara flipped through the book. "So… are you sure you don't want to reread it? It's pretty good."

"You're just going to keep pestering me until I borrow the book, aren't you?"

"Affirmative, as Billy would say."

"No need to start on the _Power Rangers_ references… I'll read it, okay?" Spoony sighed bemusedly as he held out a hand for the book. Happily Linkara passed _Crime and Punishment_ over. Eying the thickness of the book Spoony warned him, "It might take me about three weeks to squeeze in enough time to read it all, just saying."

"It was two for me and Iron Liz," Linkara admitted. "Of course, we read about a chapter a night curled up on the couch eating popcorn."

"Nice. Buttered, kettle, what?"

"It varied on our mood."

"Okay… now I'm hungry for popcorn. You want some?"

"Sure," Linkara nodded. "We can work out the details of the trip over popcorn."

"And soda."

"And soda," Linkara echoed in agreement as the two got up from the couch. "You and your caffeine."

* * *

><p><span>Edit: after watching Linkara's latest videos I have two thoughts. One, I hope the talking comic book wasn't a representation of Lewis' self-image. Okay, he might be on the stocky side but he's not even really chubby. Two, in "Suburban Knights" why wasn't Linkara the pyromaniac?<span>


	15. Prompt 95: Can't Get Away with Nuthin'

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot bunny.

#15 written! Yay, even if it's pretty short. This one occurs in early April 2009.

* * *

><p>Without fidgeting Linkara and Spoony sat side by side on Nostalgia Critic's bed. Nostalgia Critic himself was pacing back and forth his bedroom, with the Other Guy leaning against the doorframe.<p>

"What am I to do with you two?" Nostalgia Critic sighed at last, rubbing his temples. "Those pranks weren't exactly a good idea."

"Of course they were!" an indigent Spoony retorted. "It was April Fools' Day; pranks have to happen on that day."

"He has a point," the Other Guy observed. Nostalgia Critic just glowered at his older brother while Linkara began to kick his feet back and forth. "Are we in trouble?"

Spoony put a protective arm around the younger man. "No."

"I'm the judge of that!" Nostalgia Critic interjected crossly. Spoony rolled his eyes. "If we were in any real trouble Ask That Guy would be in the vicinity."

"I'm not that cruel," Nostalgia Critic sulked. "But you're right: after the initial uproar everyone agreed that the pranks were pretty funny."

"Even our parents agreed," the Other Guy concurred. "But really… next time tone it down a little."

"Or up," Linkara muttered hopefully. Spoony hugged his best friend. "Aw, you're learning to think like me!"

"Does that mean you're learning how to think like me?"

"Yep."

"I guess that's a good thing," mused Linkara. Hugging him tighter Spoony insisted, "Of course it is!"

Rubbing his forehead Nostalgia Critic sighed, "Okay you two, go away now."

Carefree the two walked off, leaving Nostalgia Critic to bang his head against the wall.

"Ow…"

"Poor baby brother," the Other Guy lightly teased him. Nostalgia Critic responded with a rude hand gesture.


	16. Prompt 36: All is Precious with Puppies

Disclaimer: I own naught but the plot bunny.

I suppose this one, the sixteenth one written, takes place September 2010.

* * *

><p>As the credits scrolled down the screen, Spoony stretched. It had been years since he had last seen <em>Air Bud<em>; the dog had been as awesome as he remembered. Maybe he should try again to talk Miles into them getting adog. It'd be awesome to have one.

Breaking Spoony's musing was an explosion from the basement. Rolling his eyes Spoony turned off the movie and headed downstairs, calling out, "What happened? What did you blow up this time?"

Spoony soon got his answer. A half-destroyed wooden construct of a puppy the size of a minivan took up a good chunk of the lab, with Dr. Insano groaning against the wall. Arms akimbo Spoony questioned, "Do I want to know, or will knowing make me an accessory to whatever it is you're planning?"

"It's a Trojan Puppy!" Dr. Insano explained, wiping at the soot covering his face. "I was testing its durability as part of the final tests… apparently further work needs to be done."

SOI chirruped in agreement, bouncing up and down happily on a work table. Jerking his thumb at the orb-shaped being Spoony asked, "What is SOI all happy about?"

"Oh, he just likes explosions. He's a true mad scientist in the making, yes you are!" cooed a proud Dr. Insano, making the pink, spiky orb shiver in delight.

"Okay then."

Getting to his feet, Dr. Insano brushed himself off. "In any case, I'm sure this plan will be successful."

Spoony did a face-palm. "You're trying to kidnap Linkara again?"

"Of course!" Dr. Insano beamed, his pointer finger pointing up. After some lengthy mumbling under his breath Spoony questioned, "And how exactly how does a Trojan Puppy work?"

"Simple- I hide inside, Linkara sees it, Linkara thinks it's cute, Linkara brings it inside, that night I exit the puppy, and then I kidnap Linkara!"

"I think Linkara is a wee bit smarter than that." Other than that, Spoony had to admit it was a decent plan. Then again, it had been successful the first time it was first used.

Waving him off Dr. Insano retorted tartly, "What do you think I'm testing it for? Of course, Linkara is very intelligent- do you think I'd have a stupid arch enemy?"

"True."

Rubbing his hands together Dr. Insano began muttering to himself, the audible fragments centering around further testing. Spoony stared at the mad scientist for several minutes, but the other clone had completely forgotten about his presence.

"Sometimes I worry about my psyche," Spoony sighed as he retreated upstairs to e-mail Linkara that Dr. Insano was at it again.

…

A few days later, Linkara stepped out onto the front stoop to retrieve the newspaper to find a giant, furry, and clearly artificial puppy in the middle of the driveway. Sticking the newspaper under his arm Linkara walked over to the object.

"I know it's you, Dr. Insano," he sighed, rapping on its side. "Spoony warned me."

But there was only silence.

"Okay, whatever," Linkara informed the object before going back inside. As he strolled past the living room Dr. Insano leaped out behind the couch,_ Star Wars_ sheet in hand. There was a brief struggle where Dr. Insano attempted to wrap up Linkara in the sheet but it ended abruptly when Linkara did a strong right hook to Dr. Insano.

Nursing the already bruising side of his jaw the mad scientist mumbled, "Ow."

"What are you doing?" Linkara sighed exasperatedly. Sullenly Dr. Insano remained silent. As he folded up the sheet Linkara repeated his inquiry. When there was no answer again, he asked for the third time.

"It was all part of my real plan," Dr. Insano finally acknowledged five minutes later, an ice pack on his jaw and Linkara spooning out bowls of oatmeal for himself, Dr. Insano, and Iron Liz.

"Which was?" Linkara pressed as he returned the pot to the stove. Grumpily Dr. Insano further explained as the other man took his seat, "To have a decoy plan that you'd be expecting, and therefore think you had won when I struck for real."

"Not bad," Iron Liz acknowledged as she sprinkled her oatmeal with brown sugar before offering it to their guest. "Brown sugar?"

"Yes, please, and pass the milk."

First Linkara drizzled a bit of milk before his own oatmeal before passing it to Dr. Insano. "I think I understand now. You deliberately made an extra loud explosion to attract Spoony's attention and enable you to feed him a fake story about your plot to kidnap me."

"So while Linkara had his guard down thinking he had you outwitted you'd use the sheet to hogtie him and take him back to your lab," Iron Liz finished. Dr. Insano nodded, his mouth full. Scratching at his chin pensively Linkara wondered, "But what I want to know is when and how did you get inside? The teleporter is outside…"

"Simple- I ducked inside while you were distracted by my Trojan Puppy," Dr. Insano replied proudly. "You left the front door open."

Linkara rolled his eyes. "Of course. Well, I hope you take the Trojan Puppy home with you when you leave."

"Of course; that's why I made it a Trojan Puppy. I'm thinking I'll turn it into a golem guard dog; I've always wanted a dog…"

Linkara just exchanged a bemused look with Iron Liz at this similarity with Spoony before observing, "You can be so… goofy at times, Dr. Insano."

The mad scientist just shrugged before sticking another spoonful of doctored oatmeal into his mouth.

* * *

><p><span>Yep, Linkara &amp; Iron Liz having breakfast with Dr. Insano after he tries to kidnap the former; I can so see them doing that.<span>


	17. Prompt 88: Awesome McCool Name

Disclaimer: The plot bunny is the only item I can lay claim to.

#17; occurs late March 2011 I guess.

* * *

><p>Blowing a large bubble gum bubble Spoony expanded it until it popped before drawing the gum back into his mouth. It was a slow evening; Miles was out, and Spoony didn't feel like doing anything as he had for the past few weeks. So he was lounging across the couch, flipping through the TV's channels and blowing bubble gum bubbles.<p>

But then there was a knock at the back door. With a groan Spoony got to his feet and made his way to the back of the house. Opening the door, he found Linkara standing on the other side, his fist raised mid-attempt at knocking again.

"Hey."

"Hey," Linkara smiled a bit too strongly as he entered the house. "Just thought I'd drop by. I don't know where NC and the Other Guy got all those teleporters but I'm sure glad we have them."

"Yeah," Spoony sighed as he led his best friend to the kitchen, chewing hard on his gum. "So why are you here, Linkara?"

"I'm your best friend; don't I have the right to drop in on you unannounced? You've dropped in on me unannounced plenty of times," Linkara retorted defensively. There was nothing Spoony could say to that, so he just flopped down to sit at the kitchen table. Warily Linkara sat down across from the other man.

"So… it's been a bit since the last meet and greet. I can't believe that you didn't come."

"Mm," Spoony responded, studying his hands. Almost desperately Linkara continued. "But I guess with there being almost a hundred of us now, that might have been be a good thing. I think there are fewer people joining now, so now we as a whole can focus more on quality rather than quantity. And with our quality levels so high already… we'll be really famous before the end of 2012, I bet. Sort of like Mrs. Robinsons from that one movie… the one who ended up marrying Mel Brooks. Yeah, unless her name was just Robinson… okay, maybe that level of fame isn't quite as high as we could get but I think it'll take another few years before we can even consider hitting Lady Gaga levels of fame. She's coming out with a new CD in a few months; Iron Liz and I can't wait to get it."

Spoony just shrugged moodily, chewing his gum flatly. Leaning back in his chair Linkara exhaled. "Spoony, give me something to work with here."

For a long minute there was just silence. Then Spoony ran his hands over his face. "I'm sorry, Linkara. I'm just not in a good mood today."

"You haven't been in a good mood for about a month now," Linkara gently chided Spoony. "I'm not saying you should be right as rain yet, but sulking in here all but completely cutting off communications with Channel Awesome isn't good for you."

"Whatever."

Rolling his eyes Linkara stated, "Spoony, you can't do this alone- and you shouldn't have to. I mean, if Iron Liz and I ever broke up I have a feeling you'd be bugging me non-stop if I ever started wallowing in my own misery."

"I am not wallowing!" Spoony snapped indigently. More tentatively he asked, "Am I?"

"You're getting close," Linkara admitted. "You need to get your mind off… things and start focusing on what you still have: an _awesome_ life."

Spoony raised his eyebrows at his best friend, blowing a bubble.

"You do!" insisted Linkara. "There's the videos, your brother Miles, video games, NC, AngryJoe, roleplaying games, heck even Dr. Insano and Spencer D. Bum…"

"You?"

"Well, duh."

"The fork to my spoon," Spoony had to admit, reaching across the table to lightly punch Linkara in the arm. Pensively he wondered, "Wait… does make us a spork?"

After a minute of consideration Linkara shrugged, "Probably."

"Cool."

"But I will never, ever, EVER call myself the Forky One. Nuh-uh," Linkara headed off the devious gleam in his best friend's eyes even if he was relieved to see any bright emotion in his friend's eyes. "Hey- if you're the spoon and I'm the fork does that make NC the knife?"

"Could be- he's certainly pointy enough to be the knife. Hm: what about Nostalgia Chick and Cinema Snob then? What utensils are they?" Spoony wondered, scratching at his stubble. Thoughtfully Linkara replied, "I think that NC would be a butter knife but Nostalgia Chick would be a steak knife. After all, females are more dangerous than the males."

"No kidding. And the Snob?"

"Chopsticks," Linkara decided. Spoony grinned, "Yeah… handy for almost anything but tricky for a novice to use. That's the Snob all right."

"So we're the spork, NC's the butter knife, Nostalgia Chick is the steak knife, and the Snob is a pair of chopsticks. Oh- I bet the Other Guy would be the napkin to clean our messes up. Wow. We are weird."

"But we wouldn't want to be any other way," Spoony beamed just before blowing an extra-large bubble gum bubble, now mostly restored to his usual good humor. And Linkara had nothing to say to that except-

"Hey, can I have a piece of gum?"

* * *

><p><span>Okay, second-to-last set of quotes from my book!<span>

_**Page 88**__: Edmund opened his eyes and reported, "Blaze is awake and will be down with Fluffy shortly. Speaking of which, Blaze was having a dream about Fluffy being crowned the chess champion of the world."_

_**Page 188**__:"Or someone else will [pick up Blue's magical chess set]," Edmund predicted darkly._

_**Page 288**__:"Then let's go," Adam finalized the matter, but he didn't sound happy about it._


	18. Prompt 62: Big Lipped Alligator Moment

Sweet! Number Eighteen written!

Yet I own naught but the plot bunny. Boo. Perhaps this one is within a few weeks after Linkara's Lady Gaga review? Crikey, I need to stop putting question marks at the end of my dating these one-shots.

* * *

><p>"You're on my foot."<p>

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How can you tell? It's pitch black in here."

"My foot hurts, that's how I can tell."

"Nonsense. My feet are over here, your feet are over there. There's simply no way my foot is on yours."

"But my foot hurts!"

"Maybe it's one of his shoes?"

"What?"

"… yeah, that made more sense in my head."

"Clearly. So get off my foot. NOW!"

"Shush!"

"I will not 'shush'! You're on my foot!"

"I am not!"

"Then why does my foot hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"Because you invited me only to stand on my foot!"

"We're squatting."

"Semantics; I'm still leaving once you get off my foot!"

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Fine. Just get off my foot."

"I'm not on your foot, my feet are on his shoes."

"How can you be sure? It's so dark in here."

"Well, it is a closet."

"Still."

"Have forgotten whose closet we're in?"

"True. But you're still on my foot."

"No I'm not."

"Ha! Double negative! That means-"

"For crying for loud I'm not on your foot!"

"Hmph."

"Why am I here?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, shut up."

"I'm at a loss here for why I got dragged along… and you two can't tell me to shut up! You've been quarreling almost non-stop since we snuck in here!"

"Well, I just did."

"Me too! And you're still on my foot."

"No I'm not. Could it be…?"

"He's on your other side, not mine."

"Right."

"Um, hello? Still here… but yes, I'm not on anyone's foot."

"Oh wait. I was on my foot."

"Huh?"

"My other foot was on my foot."

"See! I told you I wasn't on your foot."

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"Yay! But we are kind of crammed in here… did we really need to bring him along?"

"Yeah. Besides, it's too late to return. We're in for the long haul now."

"As long as the long haul gets me home before dinner time I'm good."

"It will."

"Sweet. Did anyone bring caffeine?"

"No. You?"

"Nah."

"Why are you two looking at me? I don't even know why I'm here, let alone brought caffeine!"

"All will become clear in time."

"Totally."

"I hope so."

Suddenly there was a creak from the hallway, and the trio fell silent. The music room door creaked open, and they could hear a person enter the room and sit down at the keyboard stool, keeping the lights off.

"Now," whispered the ringleader, clutching at the battery-powered portable CD player. And they burst out of the closet, the CD player blasting Lady Gaga's "Just Dance".

"AAH!" screamed Todd in the Shadows as if burned, falling off the stool. The CD player placed on the floor, two of the three began dancing and singing along to the lyrics. Swiftly the third followed suit, turning his hat around.

By the time "Poker Face" started to play Todd had recovered enough from his shock to crawl towards the CD player, turning it off. Getting to his feet, his mask concealing his face, he protested, "Not funny, Linkara."

"I think so," smirked Linkara, folding his arms across his chest. "Don't you agree, Spoony?"

"Yeah," laughed the other man. "Critic?"

The third member of the group shrugged. "It's better than trying to give the Bum a bath."

Todd in the Shadows shook his head. "When will you accept that Lady Gaga is demon spawn?"

"Never," grinned Linkara maniacally. Spoony chuckled, "Indeed."

"Have you been watching _Stargate_ again?" frowned Nostalgia Critic warily. Linkara defended his best friend, "The TV show is far better than the original movie. For starters, it has MacGyver in it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," beamed the pair. Todd admitted, "The opening theme is decent, as is the one for _Stargate: Atlantis_. Now please leave."

Happily the trio departed, having turned the CD player on to "Paparazzi". With a groan Todd returned to his stool, placing his forehead noisily against the keys of his keyboard.

"I swear the members of Channel Awesome all live in some strange, strange la-la land. And unfortunately I'm being sucked into it."


	19. Prompt 19: Brainy Brunette

Sweet- number 19! Literally; the nineteenth chapter & the nineteenth one written. And in case you guys haven't noticed by now I'm no good at doing the dark sides of Channel Awesome. Oops?

Not so sweet- I own nothing but the plot bunny. At least it all exists though, eh? Oh, and for timing… eh, early July 2010 works.

* * *

><p>All of Channel Awesome had come to a park outside of Chicago. Everyone needed time to reunite after the disjointed chaos that had been Kickassia. So the Nostalgia Chick downed a plastic cup of orange soda, Nella having gone off to get thirds.<p>

Earlier the picnic table groaned under the weight of all the food; each person had brought at least one dish. But now there was little food left, and the focus had shifted from eating to playing. Several games were going on. Angry Joe was leading an impromptu dance party; a group including Film Brain, Handsome Tom, and 8-bit Mickey was playing baseball; some were just mingling; and then there were five guys messing around with toy swords.

Eagerly Spoony with his toy lightsaber and Linkara with his Dragon Dagger had ganged up on Nostalgia Critic, Cinema Snob, and the Other Guy with their plastic blades. Nostalgia Chick shook her head wearily as Nella rejoined her.

"Guys can be so immature sometimes."

"Mm," agreed Nella, biting into a chocolate chip cookie. "To be fair, we can be kind of immature sometimes ourselves."

Nostalgia Chick ignored that, instead commenting, "I think Spoony and Linkara are outnumbered. They'll probably lose."

"I don't think they'll lose," Nella argued thoughtfully. "They're working much better together as a team than the other side. The Other Guy and Nostalgia Critic might do better if they didn't have to worry about the Cinema Snob."

Even as Nella spoke, Linkara disarmed the Other Guy, sending his plastic sword to the ground. His dagger at the Other Guy's throat Linkara seemed oblivious to Nostalgia Critic's charge to his big brother's defense. Then Spoony swooped in, effectively distracting Nostalgia Critic while Linkara lightly tapped the Other Guy on the head with his dagger prior to engaging Cinema Snob (who seemed rather resigned to the whole thing).

After the two had defeated their 'foes' Linkara and Spoony began playfully sparring against one another in more of a show in skill rather than competition. The Cinema Snob retreated to find something less couth to do, while the brothers went to get more food.

"I will never understand them," Nostalgia Chick stated flatly. Distracted by her salt and vinegar potato chips Nella inquired, "Guys? Eh, no girl ever will. Thankfully somehow we're just as much of a mystery to them."

"Well, that too. But Linkara and Spoony… I just don't get them," Nostalgia Chick pouted. Currently Spoony had Linkara in a headlock, leading the younger man to cry out "I am a MAN!"  
>and mock slug Spoony in the stomach. Nella chuckled. "They're just best friends… like us."<p>

Nostalgia Chick smiled weakly at the other woman. "I guess you're right. Yet I still cannot understand them."

"There are some things one is not meant to understand," Nella intoned wisely. Running a hand through her hair Nostalgia Chick admitted, "Good point. Hey, maybe we could play tic-tac-toe with stones and sticks?"

"Sure," grinned Nella, already eying a nearby brown-grey stone. "And Nostalgia Chick?"

"What?"

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Eh, I just wanted a reason not to get involved with those four nutcases," Nostalgia Chick shrugged it off. With a knowing smile Nella responded, "Whatever you say, Nostalgia Chick."


	20. Prompt 22: The Break Up

With this one, I have now written a score of these one-shots. Dude, already? And yeah… I haven't watched all of _Kickassia_, so any errors are mine. Sorry?

Disclaimer: All I got is the plot bunny. But oblivious Spoony is SO cute to write. Angry Linkara is interesting to write as well.

* * *

><p>Everything was hunky-dory. He wasn't Dr. Insano anymore, NC had gotten over his ego trip, and everyone was going to go back home. In the living room Benzaie had put on some fast-paced, upbeat music that suited the mood, turning it into a dance party for most of the team. Happily Spoony went in search of his best friend since he wasn't among the dancers.<p>

First he checked the library, where Kevin Baugh had joined his reading family. They were ignoring the surrounding chaos. Cinema Snob was there as well, skimming a history book. Waving, Spoony moved on to the kitchen.

Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Chick with the Goggles, Paw Dugan, and Marzgurl were all sitting at the table, eating brownies. Nostalgia Chick was fingering the knife that had been used to cut the brownies and eying Nostalgia Critic as if she was still plotting against him. Actually, knowing Nostalgia Chick that was highly possible. But he wasn't about to pop Nostalgia Critic's bubble by warning him.

As he grabbed himself a brownie since he was starving Spoony asked the group, "Hey, where's Linkara?"

"I think he's outside," Marzgurl volunteered, dunking her brownie into a glass of milk. With a grateful nod Spoony snatched up a second brownie for Linkara before heading outside to the back yard.

His hands in his pockets, Linkara was staring out at the desert.

"Hey, I brought you a brownie," Spoony beamed, approaching the younger man. "And aren't you hot in that outfit? It's pretty warm out here."

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Or maybe ever."

Spoony blinked, absolutely baffled by Linkara's downright icy tone. Despite having pulled some pretty crazy stunts over their two-and-a-half year friendship, Linkara had never used that tone with him before. Plus he couldn't recall doing anything that would have gotten Linkara this upset with him.

"Why?"

Linkara gave him a scathing look. "Guess."

"Um, do you want the brownie or not?" Spoony tried to change the subject, holding out the second brownie. Dourly Linkara stated, "I don't think so."

"But it's a brownie," Spoony pointed out, wiggling said brownie temptingly. "It has, like, chocolate in it! Heck, it's mostly chocolate."

"I don't want a brownie from you."

"So… it's me, not the brownie?"

Linkara just turned his back on him. "Whatever. Go away."

Biting his lower lip Spoony tried, "So... ready to get back home?"

Without a word Linkara just stormed back inside, apparently having opted that if Spoony wasn't going to leave he would. Nervously Spoony stared at the brownie he had offered to Linkara. What was going on?

Then it hit him, making his heart beat a little too fast. Oh no. Dr. Insano. Oh no. Linkara had finally realized that he was Dr. Insano. Oh no. No wonder he was angry. Oh no.

Sick, Spoony returned to the kitchen as he felt the color drain from him. Nostalgia Chick was asking Paw Dugan, "Hey, do you have a Disney soundtrack on you? Suddenly I have a craving for "Everybody Wants To Be a Cat" from _The Aristocats_."

"That's a good song," agreed Nostalgia Critic as Spoony quietly replaced the brownies. Eyebrows raised Paw Dugan asked, "No longer hungry, Spoony?"

"Hey, Linkara looked pretty mad when he came through," Marzgurl noted. Teasingly she asked, "Did you two have a lovers' spat?"

"You could say that," Spoony replied tersely. Then he left the kitchen, leaving behind a group of stunned reviewers. Shaken Marzgurl defended herself.

"I didn't mean it."

"We know," an equally disturbed Chick with the Goggles assured her, the others nodding.

A search of the house showed that Linkara was gone, so Spoony returned to the hotel. But he wasn't there either. Miserably Spoony sank down to the floor. Bitterly he summed up the situation with a single word: "God."

* * *

><p><span>Time for mood whiplash! (yes, I'm a troper now- officially joined August 15<span>th to be exact) Here are the second set of _The Great Forest_ quotes for you to read!

_**Page 22**__: Esther chuckled, "Okay, maybe keeping Fluffy wasn't such a bad idea after all."_

_**Page 122**__: "Now you sound like old self," Kenzi noted with relief as she got to her feet. "You got the little blue with a lowercase 'b' to make snow to freak out Kenzi!"_

_**Page 222**__: One drizzly Monday, shortly after the tardy bell had rung, their debate teacher Ms. Jennings informed her students, "I am sure you all have heard about the mysterious superheroes that have been fighting off monsters these past few months. Our next project will center around them."_

_**Page 322**__:"Poor little dragons. It is certain- Kenzi should not have said that, Kenzi _really_ should not have said that. But it is too late now. Or is it?"_


	21. Prompt 21: Guilt Complex

Huh. Twenty-one is the twenty-first written.

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny, nothing else.

* * *

><p>Spoony was taking a train to Phoenix, and from there he would take the bus home. For now his duffel bag and backpack were crammed under his seat, and his cheek was pressed against the cool windowpane. Wanting to be alone after the final, worst slug of Kickassia had occurred the previous day Spoony wasn't happy when he felt someone take the seat next to his. He had been quite content being miserable alone in the quad of seats.<p>

"Here. The vending machines didn't have brownies, so I figured a Mountain Dew was the next best thing," Linkara stated matter-of-factly, his own luggage piled up on the opposite seat. The other man quietly held out the dew-covered can to Spoony, a second one in his other hand. Blankly Spoony looked at the can, then at Linkara. As he took the can he asked cautiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Apologizing," Linkara stated frankly, opening his can of Mountain Dew. "I'm sorry, Spoony."

"It's okay," Spoony mumbled, his hands nervously tightening around the can. He could still hear just how furious Linkara had been with him only yesterday.

And the tone had been even worse than the words themselves. Spoony never wanted to have Linkara that angry at him again, but was terrified that he was in fact still that angry. What if this was the end of their friendship? That'd be beyond horrible.

Exhaling Linkara refuted, "No it's not. I was mean to you, not to mention unfair."

"I did keep a pretty big secret from you… that I'm Dr. Insano's alter ego."

"Which is weird, considering how I've seen you two together before," Linkara frowned. "So how exactly does it work?"

"Well, you know that book- Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Oh… split personalities? Okay… but that doesn't explain…"

"I'm not sure if I _can_ explain… all right, the original Dr. Insano was me from a future. But that future got 'deleted' from this dimension, so that Dr. Insano had only a limited time here which is why he hadn't taken any precautions against getting blown up. Not that it was pleasant. But my inner Dr. Insano had already been 'awakened' so to speak by that time."

"Uh-huh," Linkara sipped his Mountain Dew. Noticing that Spoony's hands glued around his unopened can of the soda he suggested quietly, "Have some Mountain Dew."

As he sipped Spoony glanced out at the desert the train was driving through. Once his mouth had regained some moisture Spoony leaned back in his chair. "Where was I?"

"You had gotten blown up, so I cloned you back to life. I made three just in case."

"And that was both good and bad. Good, because it meant the three of us could take on different aspects. Me, the Spoony One. The second clone, Dr. Insano. And the third became Spencer D. Bum. We're not quite sure where he came from. Anyway, so with two of them- me- around I could restrain my inner Dr. Insano while Dr. Insano didn't have to worry about his inner Spoony if he even has one. Still, we felt responsible for each other's actions since we are sort of the same person…"

"Right. I can see that." Linkara nodded, his eyes not leaving Spoony's face. "But out here there wasn't an external Dr. Insano to check your internal one. Thus how you turned into Dr. Insano for the battle against Nostalgia Critic."

Quietly Spoony nodded, gulping down some Mountain Dew. Just because Linkara didn't seem angry anymore didn't mean that he wasn't. "It's complicated."

"Yeah… yeah. So if you're partly Dr. Insano, can you tell me why he hates me so much?"

"I don't think he hates you… I think he sees you as a worthy opponent like I see you as my best friend."

"Lovely."

Spoony chuckled weakly. "Yep. He's me and yet not. I can't put it into words, Linkara. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't wait to hear your side of the story. I lashed out at you."

"I should have told you… but I was scared you'd be angry, that you might not want to be friends with me anymore if you knew," Spoony muttered, staring down at his soda can. Linkara punched his leg with his free hand. "And you were right for the first part. I was angry; at you, at Dr. Insano, and even the world. But now I'm not."

"You're not?" Spoony asked hopefully. Linkara rested his hatted head against Spoony's shoulder. "Nope. I want to talk to you, I want to share brownies with you, and I want you to stay. You're my best friend in any universe, Spoony, and not even the fact that your alter ego is my worst enemy can change that."

"Right back at you."

For several minutes the pair just studied the passing scenery. Then Spoony sighed.

"Linkara?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think NC will drag us and everyone else into next year? Last year it was that brawl with the Nerd, and this year we invaded a micro-nation. He's bound to do something even more 'awesome' next year."

"Who knows," laughed Linkara as they belatedly clinked their cans together. "Probably a trip to the jungle in search of the Fountain of Youth or something else equally, well, insane."

* * *

><p><span>(added after watching Suburban Knights)<span>

I was wrong, kind of. There was fantasy involved. But there's always next year!


	22. Prompt 3: Red Shirts

22nd one written! Occurs just before the initial charge of Molassia (the one that was an epic fail).

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny, nothing else. Well, besides _The Great Forest_.

Also… no idea if Spoony/Noah's heart condition was known beforehand but I'm thinking it was known but not a major issue. Maybe? I dunno.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Spoony questioned Linkara, sliding his sunglasses on. He had on a camo jacket and had won a lightsaber from a claw machine to be used in battle. Linkara was dressed in his usual garb, with his magic gun in its holster. The pair, along with the others, was standing in the hotel lobby waiting to march on Molassia.<p>

With a grin the younger man acknowledged, "Yes. You?"

"Totally," Spoony smirked. "Molassia will be ours before nightfall."

"Yes, well, battles can get tough. Trust me. I've seen _Patton_ over a hundred times as well as participated in some small-scale battles of my own."

"We have him outnumbered," Spoony reasoned. "That President guy won't know what hit him."

"Actually he will," Linkara countered. "Nostalgia Critic tried to get him to surrender a few days ago, so he knows we're coming. He might have taken precautions."

"Uh-oh. Well, apparently the Molassia desert shall become a battlefield. Hey, Linkara, make sure you put on sunscreen."

"Why?"

"We're in a desert. The sun can get pretty wicked. I live in Arizona, I know."

"You spend like 97 percent of your time indoors," Linkara pointed out. Spoony looked at the younger man from over his sunglasses. "And that's because of the sun. Now put on some sunscreen."

Grumbling Linkara obtained some sunscreen and smeared it on. Spoony closed his eyes and inhaled deeply while he was gone, trying to squish down Dr. Insano. Of late his inner Dr. Insano had been acting up, and now without the other Dr. Insano around it had only gotten worse.

Spoony didn't dread the upcoming battle, but he did dread the chance that he might lose against Dr. Insano. The stakes were high enough already; a mad scientist didn't need to come into the mix. Besides, he couldn't put Linkara into that sort of danger. He wouldn't.

Linkara had gotten stopped by Marzgurl and Nostalgia Chick, who were arguing which _American Idol_ starlet was better: Kelly Clarkson or Fantasia. While he tried to mediate, he kept an eye on Spoony. His best friend had been acting odd since coming to Nevada- well, odder than usual. Something was wrong. He just hoped that it wasn't Spoony's heart condition. Linkara mentally promised to make sure Spoony stayed in one piece over the course of this adventure. He had suffered through Spoony's death once, and that was one time too many.

"MOVE OUT!" shouted Nostalgia Critic, pointing at the revolving doors. Happily Team Awesome followed their leader out into the daylight towards the battlefield, unaware of this initial charge's dismal fate.


	23. Prompt 93: Ill Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny. But I wish I had a SOI: he's so cute!

Number 23- yay! Probably takes place in late November 2010.

* * *

><p>Spoony was beyond bored. Being sick was horrible, especially when you didn't feel all that sick. At least until your heart got overworked thanks to even minor tasks and you nearly fainted and then got yelled at by an overprotective best friend, girlfriend, andor younger brother. Or worse yet, your psychotic science-obsessed clone. Exhaling, he stretched out even further on his bed.

"You okay?" Linkara asked from the recliner, looking up from his Tinker Bell coloring book. Spoony wasn't so bored as to ask what was up with that; hopefully Linkara had just borrowed it from Iron Liz.

"No. I'm bored. And before you ask again- I'm tired of reading, I'm tired of movies, I'm tired of board games, I'm tired of card games, I'm tired of music, I'm even tired of video games! I AM TIRED OF VIDEO GAMES!" shouted Spoony. Half-rising Linkara advised him, "Calm down, Spoony, calm down."

"No," Spoony sulked. "I'm sick of being sick. I feel like I'm in prison or something. I mean, I'm barely allowed out of bed without you, Scarlett, Miles, or Dr. Insano mollycoddling me every five seconds."

"We just are worried about you," Linkara frowned wistfully. "We don't want anything bad happening to you."

Spoony huffed. "It's not like it's the end of the world. Besides, the doctor is working on a new regimen for me so that I stop having issues. So there."

"Yes, but I'm going to keep you safe until then," Linkara stated firmly, returning to his coloring book. A few minutes later there was a knock at the closed door.

"It's open," called out Spoony. Dr. Insano, cradling SOI and a homemade card in his arms, entered the bedroom.

"SOI made you a get well card," Dr. Insano announced happily. SOI purred cheerfully as it bounced its way up Spoony's bed to head-butt Spoony's arm. On the front of the card was a crudely drawn SOI with wobbly letters proclaiming "Get Wel Snoon!". Inside were various inventions of Dr. Insano's as well as a stick figure Spoony next to the words 'Luv SOI to Uncuk Spoony'.

"Isn't it adorable? Can we put it on the fridge?" Dr. Insano requested buoyantly. Slowly Spoony replied, "Actually I want to be selfish for a bit. There's a tape dispenser on my desk. Could you tape the card to my bookshelf, Dr. Insano?"

"Oh, why of course," he nodded, taking the card. "I hope we haven't been too noisy down in the basement of late… don't want your heart acting up!"

"No, it's been quiet," Spoony admitted as Dr. Insano taped the card to the bookshelf. SOI bounced gleefully. Dr. Insano chuckled, "Good. Our soundproofing was a success!"

"Oh dear," Linkara sighed. Dr. Insano waved it off, saying, "Oh, we'll remove it once Spoony's health is restored, don't worry Linkara."

Linkara just rolled his eyes and kept coloring. Studying each of his visitors in turn Spoony had to smile.

"Maybe being sick isn't too bad. You guys definitely care about me- thanks."

"You're my best friend."

"You're my clone."

"Riki-tee!"

Spoony grinned. "Yeah, and hopefully I won't have to do the same for you guys. Not that I wouldn't want to… it's just I don't want you guys to go through what I'm going through."

"We know," Linkara smiled as the other two nodded their agreement.


	24. Prompt 71: The Fun in Funeral

With this one I have written as many one-shots as there are hours in a day now! Dude.

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot bunny, and this one occurs shortly before Lord Vyce kidnaps Linkara.

* * *

><p>The hallway lights off Spoony made his way to the kitchen. After everything he had gone through, after everything that could still happen to him Spoony expected the occasional nightmare. But tonight's had been a doozy, so he had left Scarlett's side to get a snack and unwind before returning to bed. However Dr. Insano already had his head in the fridge, doing a running commentary on the stuff contained within.<p>

"Apples? No, no… they might cause an adverse reaction in me. Yogurt? I know too much about how it's made. Soda? Very tempting, but Spoony would kill me. Leftover French fries? Eh, why not."

As he closed the fridge door, take-out bag in hand, Dr. Insano spotted Spoony leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi. Wanted a midnight snack too?"

"Well, yes. SOI simply refused to go to sleep tonight- I knew having the Cinema Snob baby-sit him was a bad idea. Now he's completely traumatized."

"Zombie movie, huh?" Spoony sympathized as he began to poke through the cupboards for a snack. Munching on a cold French fry Dr. Insano shuddered. "Worse. They watched the _Twilight_ movie."

"Okay, that's just torture. You might as well have asked Ask That Guy to baby-sit SOI," Spoony pointed out. Dr. Insano flinched. "Please! Perhaps Burton could watch him? SOI does love Burton so…"

"Burton however, is on a baby-sitting strike," Spoony shook his head, popping open a can of Pringles. "But I guess I could watch him- for free, even."

"Hah. You'd have him swearing up a storm and obsessed with video games in an afternoon," Dr. Insano sniffed. Spoony just made a face at his clone.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I told you what kept me up- what's keeping you?"

"I had a nightmare, that's all," Spoony hedged. Behind his goggles Dr. Insano's eyes lit up. "Oh? What about? Nightmares often reveal the darkest dreads and desires of our psyche."

"As do our clones and/or alter egos, and nice alliteration there."

"Why thank you, and from your observation I take it that Linkara was involved in your nightmare?"

"I hate you."

"Dearie me, we do have to work on your self-esteem then: I am you, remember, and you're me. And don't get me started on Spencer D. Bum!"

"Yeah…" Spoony rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Look, it was just a nightmare, okay? Just me being paranoid about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dr. Insano pressed. "Did I finally defeat him?"

"Possibly," Spoony muttered, sticking his nose into the Pringles can. "Today, er yesterday now, Linkara and I talked about that time I got blown up."

"Yes, yes."

"So… my subconscious decided to see how things would have played out if Linkara had been the one who died in my nightmare."

Dr. Insano sucked in a French fry in horror, then hacked for a good minute. Once he was able to respond he stated indigently, "I want to defeat Linkara, not destroy him! Mostly."

Listlessly Spoony shrugged. "I guess as far as nightmares go it was a tame one. Just me, you, Iron Liz, and pretty much everyone attending Linkara's funeral."

"Funeral really shouldn't have 'fun' as its first three letters," Dr. Insano mused. Refocusing he stated, "So… has dying given you a fear of death?"

"Not a fear of death, maybe a fear of loss. Linkara, Scarlett, Miles, heck even you: I don't want to lose any of you," Spoony admitted sourly. "You guys lost me for a bit… I won't lose you guys. Ever."

"Yes, well, I'm sure that we don't want to lose you again either," Dr. Insano commented, munching on a French fry. "These are best cold."

"Uh-huh," Spoony mumbled, putting away the Pringles can. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating anymore. "So- got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, I tore a hole in the time-space continuum a few days ago so I really ought to stitch that up," Dr. Insano replied pensively. "Also SOI might need a touch of therapy. On the other hand, at least he's finally entered the 'fear of cooties' stage."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well, at least now I don't have to worry about it popping up later… they do grow up fast, don't they?" Dr. Insano sighed wistfully. "Good night, Spoony**!**"

"Good night, Dr. Insano," Spoony nodded his head as the mad scientist returned to the basement. Maybe things would seem brighter and less morbid in the morning, he told himself as he returned to spoon with his snoozing girlfriend.

Then Linkara got kidnapped- possibly worse- by Lord Vyce and that plan blew up in Spoony's face.


	25. Prompt 48: Tall, Dark, and Snarky

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny, as I keep saying & saying & saying.

Whoa- I am now a quarter of the way done. SWEET! Wait. I'm a quarter of the way done already? Not sweet. And for timing- eh, shortly before Spoony's written "Eragon" review? If that is a fail, then January 2009.

* * *

><p>"Linkara?"<p>

"Mm?" Linkara idly responded, flipping through a comic book. The two men were sprawled out across Spoony's bedroom floor, Burton watching on disapprovingly. His feet up in the air Linkara was reading an old comic of Spoony's while Spoony was staring up at the ceiling light.

"Do I have a big nose?"

"What?" Linkara blinked. Spoony repeated the query: "Do I have a big nose?"

For a minute Linkara studied the feature in question via Spoony's profile. "Okay, it's the most dominant part of your face but it looks good on you. With a smaller nose you just wouldn't be the same."

"You have a nice, normal-sized nose," Spoony moped. "But I have a HUGE one."

"It's not huge."

"Uh-huh."

"It's not!" Linkara insisted. "Spoony, you're a good looking guy with just a great of a personality. Why do you think Scarlett is dating you?"

"My extensive collection of _Dungeons and Dragons_ stuff?"

Rolling his eyes Linkara stated, "We're good looking, well-intentioned guys with equally great girlfriends. Your nose is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Spoony looked unconvinced so Linkara commented, "Hey: Pocahontas, Jasmine, and Mulan have big noses but everyone thinks they're hot."

"Dude, did you just compare me to a couple of _Disney_ princesses?"

"Maybe?"

"But they're not included in the main line-up unlike most _Disney_ princesses- Snow White, Cinderella, Ariel, Aurora… They have nice normal noses like you and are more marketable because of it."

"Their noses are not why they're more marketable. Pocahontas' movie was a flop; Mulan technically isn't a princess; and Jasmine… well, okay I got nothing. But they're all attractive, animated ladies like you're an attractive, live-action guy."

Spoony tilted his head to study his best friend.

"I think we officially have cabin fever. Maybe we should go bug the Nostalgia Critic for a while."

Linkara flipped shut the comic. It hadn't sucked, but it wasn't that great either. "Okay. But first we must sing "Cabin Fever" from _Muppet Treasure Island_."

"Brilliant."

* * *

><p><span>Also: yes- dark hair, tall, fair skin, big nose, &amp; very snarky. Linkara (and I) missed the obvious comparison. Meh.<span>


	26. Prompt 84: Doomy Dooms of Doom

Okay, this was #26 written. Yet I must disclaim everything but the plot bunny. The timing is obvious. And Linkara needs a hug. Badly.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Linkara chanted under his breath as he neared the still smoldering ruin that had been Spoony and Miles' home. A shell-shocked Miles was standing on the sidewalk, his hands in his jeans pockets.<p>

"What happened?" Linkara demanded as he came to stand next to the other man. "Where's Spoony?"

"I… I… Linkara. They think he was inside when it happened."

"What?" It came out an octave Linkara usually couldn't reach. Bleakly Miles shrugged. "I was on duty at the time… but Spoony was… well, here."

Despite the Arizona August heat Linkara suddenly felt frigid. "You're wrong. You have to be."

"I wish I was." Weakly Miles tried to lighten the blow by saying, "Of course, Dr. Insano was in range of the blast too. Somehow SOI survived but he might be indestructible."

Linkara just gave him a scathing look, completely careless of why Dr. Insano and Spoony might be in the same vicinity. Miles just sighed and looked up at the semi-cloudy sky. "We're too late."

Heedlessly Linkara headed into the ruin, clinging to a faint hope that Spoony was tucked away safe and sound in some unscathed corner. Behind him Miles called out, "The fire department searched for over **two** hours, Linkara. There's not even…"

Spoony's big brother couldn't finish his sentence, nor did Linkara want him too. His hands soon caked in soot, Linkara didn't care when ash fell on his hat and coat. Nothing mattered except finding his best friend in any universe. The sky above turning pink and purple, he finally went down on his knees in what had been Spoony's bedroom. There was the faintest tang of blood in the air. Linkara closed his eyes, embracing the darkness.

Spoony wouldn't show up, an awkward grin apologizing for the scare before asking for a Mountain Dew. Spoony wouldn't email him later today or any day again, setting them off on a nerdy debate or planning their next day together. Spoony couldn't call out to him, getting him to turn around and rise out of this despair.

Because there was no more Spoony. No more tall, lanky, bright presence in Linkara's life that fluxed behind big brother and little brother figure, eating his food, discussing everything from _Star Trek_ to _X-men_ with him, teasing him and getting teased in return, bashing bad media with, and just being together.

"No," Linkara whimpered.

"Linkara?" came Nostalgia Critic's voice. Quietly the other man entered the ruin, pushing up his glasses. "Miles called us. The Other Guy is comforting him and Scarlett right now."

Now Linkara felt a flash of guilt. Of course Miles was grieving as well; Spoony had been his baby brother. Scarlett was his girlfriend- had been, now. And clearly the Nostalgia Critic was feeling Spoony's loss as well. Linkara wasn't the only one to care about Spoony.

"He can't be gone. He can't be. He can't be," Linkara pleaded one last time. Nostalgia Critic just tightened his lips and removed his hat soberly. Linkara closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into his palms.

"What even happened?"

"It's a bit sketchy so far," Nostalgia Critic admitted. "But it looks like Dr. Insano won the presidency somehow, and Spoony annoyed some video game character enough that the character came and ran him through. He was already dying when… when the house exploded. It looks like Spoony might have rigged it himself."

"What?" Linkara questioned. "Why would he…?"

Nostalgia Critic shrugged but before he could speak Nostalgia Chick called out from nearby, "Where are you, Nostalgia Critic?"

"I'm over here," he responded. "With Linkara."

"Hey," she acknowledged the pair as she entered the area. "I came as soon as I could. Listen, I think we have advanced enough technology to completely restore the house."

"But it won't restore Spoony, will it?" Linkara snapped crossly. Nostalgia Chick opened her mouth to snark back but NC shook his head slightly. Briefly thinking of Nella Nostalgia Chick decided to cut Linkara some slack. Rubbing his forehead with a sooty hand Linkara sighed, "Sorry, Nostalgia Chick. I just… he's gone."

"I know," she sighed, looking down at Linkara's big Bambi eyes. "Listen, we're going to go fill out some paperwork with Miles. Try to get back to Minnesota soon, okay?"

Unsure if giving Linkara space was the right decision or not the pair left. Softly Linkara ran his hands through the grey ashes. An idea worthy of Dr. Insano had just occurred to him. If Spoony had been blown up, then there must be some DNA residue left in the ashes. With Spoony's DNA Linkara could create a Spoony clone. Other members of Channel Awesome had done far more absurd things in the past.

Soon Linkara would be able to turn around and see his very best friend again. He wouldn't have to not turn around. With a diabolical grin Linkara got out a Ziploc baggie and began scooping ashes into it. No way would he live without Spoony.


	27. Prompt 35: Shout Out

#27 written. Honestly… the timing is pretty spread out for this one. I don't know. And yeah, I get that the actual role playing game is done by the people themselves not their characters but I don't care. And that Spoony & Linkara are probably discussing things they don't know about. Shush.

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny.

EDIT: Released the day after Noah's explanation on the delays... he needs a hug badly. I'd do it in a heartbeat if I could but I can't. Did that sound creepy...?

* * *

><p>Dear Spoony,<p>

What do you think? I know, I know: emails & Skype are much faster, as you said when I suggested letter writing. But there's something nice about an old-fashioned letter, don't you think? Iron Liz is making potato pancakes for dinner; I can't wait! It's cloudy out so it might snow soon. I guess it doesn't snow much in Arizona, huh?

Your best friend,

Linkara

* * *

><p>Dear Linkara,<p>

Scarlett made me reply- something about being a good friend. What? We're great friends already so the purpose of letter writing is beyond me. Plus my handwriting isn't as neat as yours. Okay, maybe I spend a little too much time typing opposed to writing. Anyway, the only way I like my potatoes is fried. Can we stop writing letters now that I've responded?

Spoony

* * *

><p>Dear Spoony,<p>

No. And hey, potato pancakes are kind of fried. Iron Liz wants the new Pokémon game; I admit it looks pretty cool. But as you're the gaming master I wanted your opinion. Oh, Revolution of the Mask is coming along nicely. Sweet!

Your best friend,

Linkara

* * *

><p>Linkara,<p>

Pokémon is nice, but I've outgrown it. And I was kidding about potato pancakes- those ARE good, as is your comic. Heh. I'll just stop writing now.

Spoony

* * *

><p>Dear Spoony,<p>

Very funny. Marzgurl has me reading a couple of good manga. I just noticed- switch around the g and n and you'd have Magna, as in the Magna Defender from PRLG. Whoa. Anyway, have you read anything good lately?

Your best friend,

Linkara

* * *

><p>Linkara,<p>

Don't sign your letters 'your best friend' again. It's stating the obvious. As for reading, I've been keeping up with the webcomic Darth and Droids. It actually makes Jar Jar Binks cool. I didn't think that was possible. Miles keeps bugging to try this other webcomic that sounds like a female version of Harry Potter. Its title is something-too-complicated-to-spell Court.

Spoony

* * *

><p>Dear Spoony,<p>

Darth and Droids, eh? I'll have to look it up sometime. So I'm guessing it revolves around Star Wars then. And that other webcomic is Gunnerkrigg Court. I've read it, and trust me it's not like female Harry Potter. For starters, there's a fox spirit possessing a wolf plush. Iron Liz got the Pokémon game, and is already on her third Gym badge. Maybe I'll get one just so I can have a chance to play. Then again, I'm pretty busy right now. You?

Hugs,

Linkara

* * *

><p>Dear Linkara,<p>

HUGS? What? You were kidding about a fox spirit possessing a plush animal, right? How does that even work? Oh, and Darth and Droids uses screenshots from the actual Star Wars movies for their pages. Sweet. Hey… could we do a virtual Dungeons and Dragons game (or something similar) with some of our fellow reviewers? I don't get to play it much anymore with everything else going on.

The Spoony One

* * *

><p>Dear Spoony,<p>

That is a brilliant idea! Okay, you win. No more letters: instead we shall play a role playing game! Iron Liz wants in too, and I bet others will want to play too. Hm… medieval like Lord of the Rings, Arabian like Aladdin, modern like Harry Potter, or futuristic like Star Wars. The possibilities are endless!

Hugs and kisses,

Linkara

* * *

><p>Dear Linkara,<p>

Ha-ha. I never should have opened my mouth about your closings. But yes, the role playing game sounds awesome! Like us. Let's do this thing!

Spoony


	28. Prompt 56: Not a Date

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny.

#28 written; the timing is early January 2009. And yeah; I couldn't help the 'teasing' aspect of this one-shot. I have to acknowledge the shippers somehow.

* * *

><p><span>EDIT: All right, I'm not going to edit it post-depression reveal because that's not fair to the timeline (both real &amp; fictional) and probably not to Scarlett. SpoonyNoah has always been a bit… 'too bright' in a way, which means when he falls he falls hard. So yeah; besides, the only thing I even remotely like bashing is Twilight. Although I like watching caustic critics like Spoony & Linkara (duh).

FURTHER EDIT: The Protect IP & E-PARASITES Acts could shut down sites like The Spoony Experiment and TGWTG. Oh, and possibly even fanfiction. Yeah… let's do our best to make sure they don't get passed.

* * *

><p>"This is a stupid idea," Linkara repeated as he wobbled along. He and Spoony were at a dinosaur themed roller-skating rink near Spoony and Miles' house. Skating along confidently Spoony refuted, "Nonsense; this is fun!"<p>

"Yeah, right," muttered Linkara jealously as he watched Spoony glide across the nearly empty rink. "Easy for you to say."

Carefully he kept scooting along the edge of the rink, not wanting to fall on his butt again. When he was younger he had sometimes ice-skated on frozen ponds but roller-skating was a new experience for him. Bemused Spoony returned to his side.

"Do you want some help?"

"No," Linkara replied even as his concentration faltered and his skating grew even clumsier. Rolling his eyes Spoony grabbed Linkara's wrist. "I'll pretend you said yes. Now come on."

Surely Spoony towed Linkara across the rink, heedless of his best friend's panic.

"Stop it!" demanded Linkara as he skidded along. With a snort Spoony retorted, "Not until I'm sure you won't just topple over if you go faster than a snail."

"Ha-ha," Linkara grumbled as Spoony kept dragging him about the rink. "I feel stupid."

"You're not stupid; you're just clumsy on roller skates," Spoony informed him. "But I'm good at them, so I can teach you!"

"Uh-oh."

"Suit yourself then!" And Spoony let go of Linkara's wrist only to give him a semi-playful shove on the back that sent him zooming across the rink. Yelling and waving his arms wildly Linkara crashed into the rink's wall. Wincing Spoony skated up to him.

"Well, that was interesting. How bad is it?"

"Just my pride is hurt," Linkara sighed as he clung to the rink's wall. "Can we join our girlfriends for milkshakes now?"

"Nope," Spoony smirked, popping the 'p'. "First you have to learn how to skate."

"Aw, Spoony…"

"It's fun once you get the hang of it," Spoony promised. "And I'll try to keep you from crashing every thirty seconds."

"I don't crash that frequently!"

"Not compared to the beginning of this night, no," Spoony acknowledged jokingly, making Linkara stick his tongue out at him.

At the eating area of the business Scarlett and Iron Liz were watching on with great amusement as they sipped their milkshakes and shared a basket of fries.

"It's like they're on a date," giggled Iron Liz. Lifting up a corner of her mouth Scarlett inquired archly, "Does that mean we're on a date?"

Looking around Iron Liz responded, "We're sharing a basket of fries, we're alone at a table, we're making conversation, and it's not leading up to an event. Yep, I think some major cheating is going on tonight."

Both women laughed. Slurping up some of her milkshake Iron Liz commented more seriously, "It is sweet though- your boyfriend taking the time to teach mine how to roller skate."

"They are best friends," Scarlett demurred. Iron Liz shrugged. "That doesn't make it any less sweet."

"True."


	29. Prompt 64: Road Movie

Okay, this was the twenty-ninth one written and I'm still going strong… even if I own nothing but the plot bunny. As for the timing… early July 2010.

And yes, there's actually a Heinz museum. I went there once as a kid. I love Heinz ketchup so much…

* * *

><p>Cinema Snob was behind the wheel, Nostalgia Chick had claimed shotgun, and therefore Spoony and Linkara were in the car's backseat. Apparently the Angry Video Game Nerd had made one too many snide remarks about the recent failed invasion of Molassia so Nostalgia Critic had gone over to Pennsylvania to duke it out with him. Nostalgia Critic had lost and now he had no way to get back.<p>

"If he ran all the way from Chicago to Philadelphia he ought to be able to make his way back," Nostalgia Chick complained once again, her arms folded across her chest. Cinema Snob shrugged, his fingers tapping against the wheel as he drove down the highway. "He's bushed from the fight and didn't bring along his wallet."

"He's lucky he brought along his cell phone," Linkara muttered. Spoony snorted. "Nope. The Nerd let him use his phone according to the Other Guy."

The other three groaned. Nostalgia Chick grumbled, "We should just leave him there."

"That's not fair to the Nerd," Spoony pointed out reasonably. "Besides, the Other Guy has his hands full already with the Bum and Ask That Guy. So full in fact that we have to pick up his baby brother for him."

"Maybe we should install a guest teleporter at the Nerd's house; it would have saved us a trip," Linkara observed. Cinema Snob raised his eyebrows at the other man in the rearview mirror. "Give Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd regular access to one another? Are you serious?"

"Good point."

Nostalgia Chick then turned on the radio, effectively ending all conversation. None of them were exactly eager to save Nostalgia Critic's butt from his own headstrongness but they all weren't so dismayed as to not do it.

Quietly Spoony rested his cheek against the car window, watching vehicles zoom by. He felt déjà vu from the train trip back home. Linkara had been sitting next to him then as well, although this time there was the middle seat between them for when Nostalgia Critic got picked up. The scenery flew by, and Spoony felt his blinks growing longer.

"Hey, Spoony. Want to count cars?" Linkara's voice broke through the DJs' voices. With a shrug he responded, "Sure. One truck, two trucks… one red car…"

"A blue minivan! A green Jeep, a white car, a red minivan… and a third truck."

Cinema Snob and Nostalgia Chick tolerated the rambling for about twenty minutes before the former requested flatly, "Shut up, Spoony and Linkara."

"Aw…" the pair complained. Turning up the radio Nostalgia Chick leaned back in her seat, hopeful that relative quiet would reign. Instead Linkara and Spoony started to comment on the shapes clouds overhead made.

"That's a bunny rabbit."

"Superman."

"A cupcake. I'm getting hungry."

"You're always hungry, Spoony. Hey, there's a butterfly."

"Nuh-uh. I'm not hungry when I'm sleeping. Speaking of which, that one looks like a pillow."

"Yeah, I see it too. Hey, that one looks like a sword."

"Uh… that cloud looks a bit like a hunchback."

"Maybe… it looks more like a deranged version of you to me."

"Dr. Insano in other words?"

"Yes."

Both men laughed. Cinema Snob and Nostalgia Chick exchanged dour looks, but deep down they were relieved the revelation hadn't shattered the two's friendship. Even if it meant they couldn't just enjoy the scenery.

The sun was low in the sky when the car passed into Pennsylvania at last. Nostalgia Chick pointed out crankily, "This would have been a lot easier if we had just taken the metro from near Nella's place in NYC."

"We didn't think of that when the Other Guy called us to Chicago," Linkara pointed out. "And I don't remember you suggesting it at the time."

"Yeah, and this has been fun," Spoony backed up his best friend. "So… are we going to spend the night in Pittsburgh?"

"Might as well," Cinema Snob acknowledged. Spoony grinned, "Ketchup! Seriously, the Heinz Museum is there."

"There's a museum about ketchup?" Nostalgia Chick questioned in disbelief. Spoony amended, "Well, it's about the Heinz Company… which is most famous for its ketchup."

"Maybe we could stop there on our way back," Linkara compromised. "Right now we're on a mission."

"Right: a mission to receive our brawl-prone boss."

An hour later they entered the hotel room they had been able to snag. On her way to the bathroom Nostalgia Chick stated firmly, "I get a bed."

"I'll take the couch then," Cinema Snob sighed, shrugging off his suit jacket. Spoony and Linkara studied the remaining bed.

"Rock, paper, scissors, Spock for it?" the latter offered. Cracking his neck Spoony commented, "Nah, you're the younger one. You can have the bed. Just toss me a pillow and a blanket so I can sleep comfily on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I'm still adjusting from the Kickassia sleeping conditions. This will be a piece of cake," Spoony assured his best friend. Turning on the TV, Cinema Snob flipped through the channels which included a kids' cartoon, an infomercial, and a documentary on the construction of the Notre Dame cathedral. Finally he settled on a showing of _Silent Movie_. Exiting the bathroom Nostalgia Chick said, "Hey, Spoony, Linkara?"

"What?" The two men looked over at her.

"Tomorrow… could you two not comment on every bit of semi-interesting thing you can see from your car seats?"

"But what can we do?" Linkara protested, tilting his head. Nostalgia Chick shrugged as she flopped down onto the bed.

"Something quiet. We really ought to make a road trip kit for the next time we or another group has to do something like this. It could have snacks, a book or two, a Gameboy with some game thingys- everything to keep the immature members along quiet."

Scowling neither man deigned to response to that insult.


	30. Prompt 10: Foreshadowing

This is right after the Brawl- i.e., May 13th 2009.

Disclaimer: Only the plot bunny is mine.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun," observed Spoony as he and Linkara strolled out of the commercial building the brawl had taken place in. "We should do something like it every year."<p>

"Yeah, right," scoffed Linkara. "Next time things might not end as well."

Spoony just shrugged as the pair walked down the sidewalk. "Maybe, maybe not. Still, you got to admit that was one heck of a way to spend a morning."

"True," Linkara conceded. "But Spoony?"

"Yeah? Oo, look! There's a hot dog vendor! I didn't know they still existed," Spoony got distracted by the idea of food. "You want one?"

"Why not?" Linkara smiled. "I am kind of hungry after all that fighting."

So the two got hot dogs to eat as they resumed their stroll down the Chicago street. Through a mouthful of food Spoony remembered, "Hey, you wanted to say something?"

"Yeah… you've been a gamer far long than you've been a reviewer. So why side with us?" Linkara blinked behind his glasses. "I'm glad and all, but it just doesn't make sense."

"I'm me. I rarely make sense," Spoony grinned but didn't quite meet his best friend's eyes. After swallowing Linkara pressed, "But on something this big… I mean… unless you don't want to tell me."

"I just I didn't want to get on NC's bad side- I mean, he is our boss."

"Uh-huh."

"What? What? Do I have ketchup on my shirt?"

"No," Linkara responded promptly, adding, "Just a bit of mustard."

Spoony looked down in alarm but then playfully shoved his best friend when he realized that the other man had been joking. "Not cool, Linkara."

"But it was funny," he grinned. Spoony just rolled his eyes and continued eating his hot dog. "So, did you enjoy the Brawl?"

"It was okay," Linkara shrugged. "But Spoony… seriously, why side with the reviewers over the gamers? Aren't you a gamer at heart?"

"Aren't I free to pick whichever side I want?" Spoony inquired. Wryly Linkara replied, "Yes, and I'm free to ask you why you picked that particular side."

"Do you want me to have been on the gamers' side?"

"No!" Linkara yelped. "I just thought you would have picked that side since you've been gaming for most of your life."

"How long are you going to keep bugging me about this?" Spoony questioned prior to finishing off his hot dog. Deviously Linkara informed him, "Until you give me a frank answer."

"Heh. Frank- get it? Hot dogs are sometimes called frankfurters."

"Spoony."

"What?"

"Just tell me already."

"Okay, okay. I chose to be on the reviewers' side because I knew you'd be on that side," Spoony responded. Mentally he added, _We technically fight often enough when Dr. Insano gets involved._

"Oh. Well, it's true I wouldn't have fit in on the gamers' side while you could have gone either way. Thank you."

"Any time," Spoony assured him as he tossed his balled-up hot dog wrapper into a trash can, Linkara's following it. "Nice throw."

"Yours wasn't bad either."

"Hey, Linkara? You do think Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd will be friends now?"

"There's a higher chance of us getting invited to a fancy party anywhere."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I was hoping I was wrong. Next year, those two better not drag everyone into their feud again."

"Uh-oh. I think you just jinxed it."

"Aw, no," Spoony groaned as the two continued on their walk through Chicago. "Well, while we're here we could get some genuine Chicago-style pizza."

"We just ate!"

"So? It was just a hot dog."

Linkara just laughed. "Okay- why not?"

"Sweet!"


	31. Prompt 91: Almost Kiss

Disclaimer: I got nothing but the plot bunny. This is the thirty-first one written.

Timeline… early February 2010?

EDIT (12/12/11): oh... oh, God. I feel so stupid now. Was looking over Linkara's twitter out of curiousity and... meep. I feel kind of stupid now, and kind of sad. At least it sounds like it went over much, much better than the Spoony/Scarlett break-up & they'll still be friends...

* * *

><p>Shivering Spoony knocked on Linkara's house. Minnesota was like the Artic in February. He honestly didn't know how his best friend could stand the intense cold. Blowing out a cloud of breath Spoony knocked again. Crossly he pulled out a sonic screwdriver Phelous had lent him a while back (mentally Spoony noted to return it once it was warmer- no way he'd go to Canada with the northern weather like this) and buzzed open the door.<p>

With a blissful sigh he entered the warm house, firmly closing the door behind him. Removing the winter garb he had taken from a Red Cross place when it had become clear even winter couldn't slow down the inter-state travel he did as a member of Channel Awesome he called out, "Linkara, it's me!"

But there was only silence. Slightly baffled Spoony kicked off his boots, trying again. "Hey, it's Spoony!"

Jamming the sonic screwdriver into his back jeans pocket Spoony headed down the front hall and up the stairs. Quietly he stood before the closed door that led to Linkara's hangout. With a shrug he tried the door. It too was locked.

Pressing his ear to the door Spoony heard something… probably the TV. Bemused he used the sonic screwdriver on the door, unlocking it. As he twirled the shiny item in his hand Spoony commented, "I'm pretty handy with this gizmo. No wonder Phelous loves this thing so much."

Sonic screwdriver in hand Spoony opened the door and stepped in the room. And then screamed loudly at the sight that met him out of sheer shock.

Iron Liz and Linkara jumped apart, their cheeks turning bright red. Linkara yelped, "Spoony!"

"Uh, hi," Spoony responded awkwardly. He had walked in on the two about to kiss.

At a complete loss Spoony scratched the back of his head before observing weakly, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Dourly Linkara replied, "What do you think?"

With a giggle Iron Liz snuggled back up to her boyfriend. When it finally hit Spoony what was going on he ducked out of the room, using the sonic screwdriver to lock the door behind him.

Almost an hour later Linkara headed downstairs to grab some snacks for him and Iron Liz. He just wore his jeans and his checkered red and white long-sleeved shirt as he strolled into the kitchen. Then the oddness of the scene in the connected living room hit him so he turned around to take it in properly.

An eclectic group of people were playing cards around the coffee table: Spoony, Nineties Kid, Harvey Finevoice, Ninja-style Dancer, Dr. Link-sano, Pollo, and Dr. Insano. Pollo inquired, "Anyone have any fives?"

Mutely Ninja-style Dancer passed over a card so Pollo made a match. Next to the blue robot Nineties Kid asked, "Okay, dudes: who's got an eight?"

There was a chorus of shrugs and sideways glances. Bummed out Nineties Kid slouched down in his chair. Before Ninja-style Dancer could go Linkara cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh, hey. You and Iron Liz done smooching?" Harvey Finevoice greeted him suavely as ever. Spoony requested, "Yeah- we could deal you two in."

"No thanks. Why are you all playing Go Fish?"

"FOR SCIENCE!" proclaimed Dr. Insano deviously. Everyone else just rolled their eyes, even Dr. Link-sano. Holding up four fingers Ninja-style Dancer looked around. Both Spoony and Pollo passed him over a card so he made those into a match. Deciding to let the group be Linkara filled a _Wall-e_ paper plate with snack foods as well as grabbed two juice boxes.

"What took you so long?" Iron Liz gently teased, snug under a quilt on the green couch, as he returned to the upstairs room. Balancing the food on the arm of the couch Linkara sat down on the couch, careful not to accidentally sit on his girlfriend.

"A group of our friends playing Go Fish downstairs. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," Iron Liz smiled, tousling her boyfriend's hair since his trilby hat was on the floor on top of a small pile of comic books.

* * *

><p><span>…<span>

Oh, great. I'm never going to be able to look at Linkara's reviewing couch the same ever again. (face-palm) Sorry you guys.


	32. Prompt 77: The Golden Rule

Disclaimer: Only the plot bunny is mine- everything else belongs to various people and/or corporations.

This one is very late May 2010; the thirty-second one written.

EDIT: WOW! I'M RIGHT! The Spoony One claims in his Borg FMV that TGWTG uses transporters. So... teleporters are canon! GO ME!

* * *

><p>Linkara dunked a chocolate chip cookie in his glass of milk. He was sitting at the kitchen table in Spoony and Miles' house with Spoony himself and Dr. Insano in the other seats. After the truth about Spoony and Dr. Insano had been revealed, the two best friends had agreed on the train trip home that soon they'd have to talk to the mad scientist. Today was 'soon'.<p>

"This is pointless," commented Dr. Insano, trying to get his cookie back out of his glass of milk. Drizzling chocolate syrup into his glass of milk Spoony ignored him. Wryly Linkara said, "Look, the three of us need to talk."

Dr. Insano made a face, as did Spoony. Once again Linkara was struck by how deep his denial had run. The similarities were undeniable. But he plowed on.

"You're sort of the same person, and I'm the best friend of one while the worst enemy of the other."

"What about me?" Spencer D. Bum wondered, poking his head in. Pointing a stern finger Spoony instructed him, "Back to your box!"

"Aw…" But the Bum obeyed. Still struggling to get his cookie loose from the sides of his glass Dr. Insano complained, "But we were doing fine before."

"Right. But the rules have changed now that Linkara is aware of the forest instead of just the trees," Spoony shrugged, getting a spoon out from the silverware drawer. Getting a second cookie from the box in the center of the table Linkara affirmed, "Exactly."

"So… why can't the rules just change implicitly? Why do we need to have a meeting? I have _science_ I could be doing."

As Spoony retook his seat Linkara pushed up his glasses. "Uh-huh. Look, I have enough on my plate without worrying about you trying to kidnap me."

"But…" Dr. Insano attempted to pull puppy dog eyes, but they were far less effective than Spoony's since his eyes were hidden behind swirly goggles. So Linkara frowned, "It's gotten old. You need a new hobby."

"I like this one."

"All right, what Dr. Insano tries to accomplish in his spare time isn't the issue," Spoony intervened as he finished spinning his spoon in his glass of now chocolate milk. "How we're going to interact is."

"Well… more like how Dr. Insano and I are going to interact with me knowing he's kind of you."

Both men studied the mad scientist, who in turn was intently trying to get his cookie out from the glass of milk. With a shake of his head Spoony dunked his cookie and bit into it. Once done chewing he commented, "You should have broken it into two, Insano."

"Or you could have given me a bigger glass."

Linkara rested his head in his hands. It was a valiant effort, but this meeting was going nowhere. So he got to his feet after a third cookie, halting the argument in its tracks.

"Okay, here's the deal: I'll be nicer to Dr. Insano since he's got some Spoony in him, but I suppose only hardcore science can change Dr. Insano."

"Well… I'll definitely stop trying to destroy you; I just won't stop trying to kidnap you," Dr. Insano informed the other two. Downing a gulp of milk Spoony commented, "And I'll try to keep you two from fighting too often."

"Good talk," Linkara agreed before leaving for the teleporter. Banging his glass against the table Dr. Insano grumbled, "Free my cookie you accursed glass!"

Spoony just grabbed another cookie with a lopsided grin. His life was completely hectic and not a little, well, insane but he didn't think he would have it any other way.

* * *

><p><span>All right, time for more quotes written by me but said by my characters in my book!<span>

_**Page 77**__: Matty observed, "You have to admire her devotion. She's not in this for herself- she's doing it for her master."_

_**Page 177**__: "Why did Harry battle the stone-gols?" … okay, fine here's the best quote of the book from two pages prior to that quote- "… Nonsense, I am far too opinionated to remain silent while speaking."_

_**Page 277**__: "We went, met you- er the future you- and that's when things got weird."_


	33. Prompt 33: The Quiet One

33!

Yep, both written & in placement. The timing is… March 2009.

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny.

EDIT: I wrote all of these this summer... so up until #50 or so they were written between the main characters' real life break ups.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it. You still have patches of snow," marveled Spoony as he and Linkara strolled through the park near Linkara's house. The younger man shrugged, his hands in his coat pockets. "This is Minnesota."<p>

"Crazy," Spoony shook his head. Linkara just shrugged again. "So… how's Scarlett?"

"Good; and Iron Liz?"

"She's great." A grin flickered across Linkara's face. Spoony just chuckled, gently nudging his best friend in the ribs. "Hey, how about we go down to the pond?"

"Sure."

The pair ambled down to the pond, whose ice had melted. Spoony skipped a rock across its water, spreading ripples to mar the clouds reflected in it. Intently Linkara studied the rocks on the pond's bank to find a skipping pebble of his own as Spoony searched for a second one himself.

Together they skipped their pebbles across the pond, Linkara's skipping further ahead than Spoony's. As they collected more skipping pebbles Spoony commented, "So, how are things going?"

"Okay. You?"

"Yeah..." Spoony didn't want to discuss the occasional visit from Dr. Insano with his best friend. Linkara didn't know that Dr. Insano was just him from an alternate dimension and Spoony wanted to keep it that way.

"Are you sure?" Linkara had picked up on the doubt in his best friend's voice. Exhaling Spoony half-confessed, "There's just been a lot on my plate lately. By late this summer… I don't know if I can handle it all if it keeps snowballing."

"You can handle it," Linkara stated loyally. Spoony snorted. "You, Miles, and Scarlett might have to serve as my rescuers when I go on overload, okay?"

"Duh."

With a tug at Linkara's hat Spoony smirked, "And me and Iron Liz will do the same for you anytime you need us to."

"Again- duh. I know. But thanks."

"Thanks."

Having run out of pebbles the two silently agreed not to search for more but to start for the park entrance. Spoony and Linkara ducked under a low hanging branch as they headed back to Linkara's place for some properly nerdy activities. There was only so much outdoors they could take in a day.

* * *

><p><span>Okay, time for more quotes from the first book of the Twigtown Tales Quartet!<span>

_**Page 33**__: The woman smirked. "Aw, the baby dragons want to play."_

_**Page 133**__: "Yeah, I know [that, Fluffy]. You don't like snow or ice. It's not all that bad… I just prefer fire. But that's no reason to hate snow and ice."_

_Page 233: "To a great birthday [for me Matty], and to the hope of victory over the Colorless Dragon!"_


	34. Prompt 24: Trademark Favorite Food

Number 34 written; the disclaimer covers all but the plot bunny. There are references to chapter 91 (which was… interesting to write). The date is February 22nd 2010.

Please, please remember I wrote these this summer. And besides, this is a Spoony & Linkara friend-fic before anything else... well, there's Dr. Insano sometimes.

* * *

><p>Happily Linkara pounded down the stairs. He had a craving for waffles and had the capability to satisfy that craving. As he headed towards the kitchen there was a series of knocks at the front door. Crossly he switched directions, jamming his trilby hat down on his head. Unlocking the door he opened it to reveal his best friend holding a sonic screwdriver at doorknob level.<p>

In response to the raised eyebrows of the other man Spoony sheepishly said, "Yeah, I know. I really ought to return this to Phelous but I'm not going to until winter ends. He lives in Canada."

"Not that."

"Can I come in? This is probably letting out all of your house's heat anyway," Spoony suggested earnestly. The Arizona native was dressed warmly in the winter attire he had gotten from somewhere. Linkara had no idea where though as he let in the other man, securely shutting the door behind him.

"I thought you had learned your lesson about opening my _locked_ doors?"

"If I do so I end up playing an epic game of Go Fish with most of yours and my doppelgangers?"

Linkara just face-palmed as Spoony shrugged off his outer garments but decided that it was pointless: if Spoony hadn't learned his lesson from what had happened about two weeks ago then nothing would ever teach him.

"So what's up, Spoony?"

"Nothing… that's why I'm here. Even being bored with you is better than being bored without you."

"Thanks. I'm planning to make waffles."

"Oh… well, I might not be able to help much but I can help a bit," Spoony commented hopefully as he lowered the hood of his sweatshirt. Linkara smiled, "Okay."

But within three minutes the two had hit a major snag. The waffle maker was not in its usual place on the counter. During winter waffles were a good, filling food so it was pointless to put it away. But apparently it had been. So the two friends searched through the cupboards for it while getting out the other ingredients. The waffle mix was easily found, as were the other ingredients. But the waffle maker remained elusive.

When she returned from grocery shopping Iron Liz found her boyfriend and his best friend standing with their arms folded over their chests, irritable over their lack of success. While they helped her put away the groceries she asked what the problem was.

"We can't find the waffle maker. It's not there," Linkara sighed, gesturing to all the cupboards.

"Or there." Spoony pointed at the fridge. Linkara gestured at the oven's warming drawer. "Or there. It's seemingly not anywhere here."

"That's weird. I saw it last night on the counter," Iron Liz commented as she put away the orange juice in the fridge. "Want me to look? Maybe all that's needed is a fresh pair of eyes."

"Okay," the two acceded. So Iron Liz performed her own search on the kitchen for the errant waffle maker as the two guys sat at the kitchen table. At last, her arms akimbo, Iron Liz frowned, "It's really missing. I don't get it."

The three thought for a long minute on where the waffle maker could have possibly gone. Iron Liz commented, "Could have one of our houseguests taken it?"

"There's an idea," Linkara beamed. Getting up he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Good one, sweetie."

"It was nothing," Iron Liz demurred. Spoony just smiled lopsidedly at the affectionate duo. But a handful of minutes Linkara returned without the waffle maker.

"I don't get it… it's seemingly not anywhere."

"Well, when I'm in doubt about the source of a problem, I go confront my mad scientist… tenant," Spoony mused. "But I don't think that'll help here."

"Actually, it could. Linkara and Dr. Insano are arch enemies, after all," Iron Liz argued. Linkara shrugged. "It's better than nothing. But I still don't get why you're letting him live in your house."

"It's complicated," Spoony sighed. "It really is."

Iron Liz arched an eyebrow at the black-haired man on their way to the front hall, making Spoony worry that Linkara's girlfriend wasn't as oblivious as Linkara himself. Hopefully she didn't have anything concrete. No one did, although pretty much everyone but Linkara knew that there was _some_ sort of link between the Spoony One and Dr. Insano.

Once in Arizona, the trio headed down to the basement. While still on the stairs their jaws dropped. All of the usual lab equipment had been jammed up against the walls to make room for a giant waffle maker which Dr. Insano was in the process of prying open with a broom.

"What?" squeaked Spoony. Noticing them, Dr. Insano waved. "Hello, Spoony, Iron Liz. If you wait a moment, Linkara, I'll capture you shortly. First I need to prepare my waffle!"

"You enlarged Linkara's waffle maker?" Iron Liz questioned in disbelief. With a snort Dr. Insano retorted, "Nonsense! I simply used it as a template for my creation. Spoony doesn't have one."

"I live in Arizona," Spoony defended himself against Linkara's incredulous look. "Besides, I can always buy Eggo waffles if I get a craving for waffles."

"Eggo waffles?" Linkara echoed in horror. Shifting gears Spoony stated, "Well, Linkara wants his waffle maker back."

"I was going to return it tomorrow… when I came over to battle Linkara."

"Uh-huh," went Iron Liz as she searched the mess for the waffle maker. Almost amused Linkara informed the mad scientist, "Next time you want to borrow something of mine, ask first?"

"Oh, but I did. Nineties Kid said you wouldn't mind."

"But I asked Nineties Kid if he had seen anyone take the waffle maker…"

"Well, he didn't see me take it. He was too busy watching a robin in the backyard from the upstairs bathroom window. Thankfully he had his pants on."

"As Nineties Kid himself would say- TM I," Spoony winced. Baffled Linkara wondered, "How did you get in?"

"WITH SCIENCE!" Dr. Insano shouted, tumbling backwards as the giant waffle maker's lid finally flipped open to reveal a perfectly cooked giant waffle. Iron Liz commented, "Next time he tries to kidnap you, Linkara, I'll whack Dr. Insano over the head with this waffle maker."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to," Iron Liz smiled. Muttering "females" to himself Dr. Insano started to unwind a hose attached to a vat labeled 'syrup'. At that point Spoony, Linkara, and Iron Liz decided to go up and out back to Minnesota for some waffles. By now they more than deserved them.


	35. Prompt 86: Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness

Okay; the thirty-fifth one written. I own nothing but the plot bunny but that's enough for me! Usually, anyway. This one occurs December 2010.

* * *

><p>"So… what do you want to do?" Linkara asked his best friend. The Saturday morning cartoons were over with, but a blizzard still raged on outside. Spoony had come over the previous evening for a <em>Lord of the Rings<em> movie marathon, finding himself stuck with the teleporter outside when the blizzard had hit.

"I dunno," Spoony yawned, sprawled out across the couch. Linkara was leaning back in an armchair. Pensively he commented, "Iron Liz is upstairs working on her next video. Maybe we could go help?"

"Nah, I don't feel like moving," Spoony rejected the notion. Undeterred Linkara tried again. "I could make waffles…"

"Not hungry," Spoony responded wearily. Giving an askance look Linkara wondered, "Are you okay? Sure it's snowing but you seem a bit… out of it."

"I can't have soda anymore; plus Scarlett and I kind of had a fight."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not quite yet…" Spoony exhaled. "But you'll be there when I want to… right?"

"Of course," Linkara promised, feeling a stab of concern. Spoony was finally getting back on track from his heart condition- his best friend didn't need any more 'heart' problems. Changing the subject he observed, "So; up for a video game?"

"Nah…"

"That's it, you hound dog. I'm checking your temperature," grumbled Linkara, half-rising out of his chair. Spoony stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "I'm just gamed out."

"Did Dr. Insano give you something?"

"Um, a chocolate bar last evening right before I came over."

"Oh, great. You were drugged…" moaned Linkara to himself. Out load he commented, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Um, well I've been wondering something. Yesterday Miles mentioned something called a syllogism. What is that?"

"Uh…"

"So, you don't know either? That makes me feel a little bit better."

"We have two options: look it up in the dictionary or Skype Nostalgia Critic."

"The more interesting definition would come from NC," decided Spoony. Linkara winced. "But Iron Liz is using the computer… so the dictionary it is."

"Fine. Where is it?"

"On the bookshelf," Linkara stated dubiously. Tousling his hair Spoony defended himself. "Well, for all I knew it could be in the bathroom. I mean, last time I used it there was an manga of _Fruits Basket_ in there. Iron Liz's?"

"Mine; I borrowed it from JesuOtaku," Linkara grinned sheepishly. With an eye roll, Spoony got up and started to search the bookshelves , easily finding the dictionary due to its size. Dumping it on the coffee table, Spoony and Linkara started to flip through towards the 'S' section.

"Ah! Here it is," Linkara grinned. "Syllogism: it's either deductive reasoning like Sherlock Holmes but the more intensive definition is complicated."

"Let's hear it, then," Spoony beamed. Linkara paraphrased, "Basically if A always equals B, and B always equals C, then A always equals C."

"Oh, okay. Now I remember it sort of from my high school days," Spoony nodded sagely. Linkara gently teased him, "Yeah, all those years ago."

"Ha-ha."

"But now we know what a syllogism is- or at least refreshed our memories."

"Nice. Heh. We're cunning like foxes."

"I'd rather be a badger than a fox."

Spoony rolled his eyes. "Okay then: we're tenacious like badgers."

The two nerds high-fived as it continued to snow, snow, and snow outside.


	36. Prompt 68: Karaoke Box

Hello once again! I own nothing but the plot bunny. This one was the thirty-sixth one written, and takes place late December 2010.

There's a funny story behind Film Brain's choice of song: I was imagining all the members of Channel Awesome together, and a group of them was making fruit tarts- Benzaie, Film Brain, Phelous, Angry Joe, Handsome Tom, and 8-bit Mickey. Anyway, with Angry Joe banging on the pots and Handsome Tom & 8-bit Mickey as the 'guitars' via vocals Film Brain sang the lyrics while mashing fruit for the fruit tarts. So… yeah. It was awesome in my head, okay?

* * *

><p>Everyone was at Spoony's place as it was his thirtieth birthday. They had had a big luncheon serving all of his favorite foods (save for anything with caffeine) but were now whiling away the hours until dinner and cake.<p>

Benzaie was plotting against That Dude in the Suede's eventual return; Bennett the Sage, MarzGurl, and Film Brain were chasing after Todd in the Shadows in an effort to unmask him; Nostalgia Critic and Nostalgia Chick were arm wrestling; Paw Dugan, Pushing Up Roses, the Other Guy, and Miles were playing Uno; Scarlett, Obscurus Lupa, and Iron Liz were talking about music; Cinema Snob and the Angry Video Game Nerd were discussing bad video games based off worse horror movies; and the birthday boy was on the front stoop with his best friend.

"Man, it's a jungle in there," Spoony laughed, sipping at his caffeine-free root beer. As he did the same Linkara agreed, "Yes, as it always is when we get together."

"Totally. I don't want my house to get blown up again though," Spoony sighed. There was a lopsided paper crown perched on his hair. Pushing up his glasses Linkara had to smile. "That sounds almost… normal, coming from you."

"Awesomely messed up, that's my life."

Just then Dr. Insano and Dr. Link-sano came around from the corner of the house, the former cradling SOI. Spoony looked at the pair weirdly. "What are you guys up to?"

"Well, it's my birthday too. So we're celebrating! But we ran out of balloons so we're going out to get more."

"Okay…"

"So what are you up to?" inquired Dr. Link-sano with a bright smile. Linkara shrugged at his mad scientist counterpart. "Not much."

"Just don't sing," Dr. Insano advised Spoony. "Oh, and we're taking the car so you guys better not need it for anything."

As they drove off, Spoony did a face-palm. "Why obey Insano? Let's do karaoke!"

"YES!" grinned Linkara. "Plus it'll keep everyone occupied… hopefully."

So they rallied everyone to a karaoke machine Spoony had gotten at a flea market a few years back. As the head of the group, Nostalgia Critic went first, doing that credits song from "The Neverending Story" he loved. Nostalgia Chick grabbed the mike next, doing "I'll Make a Man Out of You" to the enjoyment of all the other girls present. Linkara sang of "If I Ever Would Leave You" from _Camelot_ while Spoony sang "Break Me" after him. Cinema Snob next sang both Monk theme songs, with Film Brain following up with "Goody 2 Shoes".

Marzgurl was dragged away from her comic book to sing "Eternity" with Angry Joe next singing "Waking Up in Las Vegas". Phelous showed up from wherever he had been hiding from the chaos to sing "I'm All Right". Todd in the Shadows then sang "Tomorrow". After that it started to be a free for all until they realized it was after six.

Then Todd in the Shadows used a lighter to light up all thirty candles on the giant ice cream cake Miles had bought specially from Dairy Queen. Then everyone sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to the Spoony One, happy birthday to you!"

With a grin Spoony made his wish and blew out the candles. Looking around, he beamed happily. He was surrounded by the people he loved, and he was going to open lots of presents from his friends.

"This has been a great birthday," Spoony informed his friends. Nostalgia Critic shrugged. "You're the number two contributor of Channel Awesome. And, just as importantly, you're our friend."

"You guys are mine too!" Spoony beamed as Linkara started to cut the cake.


	37. Prompt 54: Anime Hair

Number thirty-seven written, and by now you guys know all I have is the plot bunny. This one can occur sometime in March 2010.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" asked Spoony as he entered the front hall, taking off his heavy jacket. From the living room Linkara called out, "Marzgurl gave me some anime last time she came over. I figured you could watch it with me and Iron Liz."<p>

"Sweet," Spoony grinned, kicking off his sneakers. As he slid into the living room he asked, "What did she give you?"

"_Furuba_, _Inuyasha_, _Ranma ½,_ and _Sailor Moon_."

"Okay then," Spoony shrugged, flopping down into an armchair. "Let's go for it. _Inuyasha_ sounds interesting. Let's start there. Um, are these subs or dubs?"

"Dubs," Linkara responded, opening up the DVD case. "This one apparently features a half-demon and time travel and mystical jewel shards."

"Okay… what season is this?"

"The first one," Linkara replied. "These are all first season sets. Marzgurl felt I'd be too confused otherwise."

"Knowing your love of continuity, annoyance might have been the greater concern," Spoony needled his friend. Balancing two giant bowls of buttery popcorn Iron Liz came in from the kitchen. Spoony nodded his greetings but grinned his thanks as she gave him a bowl. She cuddled up next to Linkara on the couch, sharing the larger bowl with him. So the trio watched the first two episodes together.

"Okay, I want to watch the rest some time," Spoony declared afterwards. "But first- I need more popcorn."

"Me too, and you just liked that the scorpion lady's breasts were shown," Linkara sighed at his best friend's immaturity, which was reinforced by Spoony's replying raspberry. Iron Liz nudged him in the ribs. "I liked it."

"Me too, although the theme song confused me… where are all those people?"

"We'll probably meet them later in the season- and do I have to make my own popcorn?"

"Hang on," sighed Linkara, getting up. "Iron Liz and I need more popcorn too. I'll get it this time, sweetie."

"Thanks, sweetie," Iron Liz smiled as Linkara grabbed the bowls and left.

"So yeah, can we watch a few more episodes before moving on?"

"No… let's try _Sailor Moon_. It's been a while since Linkara and I have seen any of that anime."

"I doubt it's been on TV since like 2000," laughed Spoony. Iron Liz shrugged, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch. "Probably."

With Iron Liz snug under the blanket Spoony switched out the discs as Linkara finished up making the popcorn. Once he was back, they resumed eating popcorn and watching anime. After the first pair of _Sailor Moon_ episodes they watched the first two _Ranma ½_ episodes since they still had popcorn left.

"No, just no," went Linkara. "Dudes turning into girls and then turning back into dudes… and men turning into pandas!"

"I thought it was cool," sulked Iron Liz, Spoony nodding his agreement. With a sigh Linkara got up to make even more popcorn. "Well, to each their own. And with all this popcorn we've been eating we won't need dinner tonight."

"What is _Furuba_ anyway?" yelled Iron Liz to her absent boyfriend. He shouted back, "It's the Japanese name for "Fruits Basket"- now that's a transformational manga I get!"

"What?"

"You'll see; "Fruits Basket" is brilliant!" beamed Iron Liz. Dubiously Spoony wished for popcorn. But once _Furuba_ started up, he enjoyed the weirdness. The Shiba family seemed as messed up as the Channel Awesome family, even though the latter couldn't turn into animals from the Eastern Zodiac.

"What is up with anime people's hair?" Linkara wondered. Iron Liz shrugged, "They aren't restricted by real-life rules."

"That shouldn't make as much sense as it does," Linkara sighed, making Spoony snicker.

After that Spoony needed to head home to Arizona to heat up dinner before Miles came home from his shift. As he pulled his jacket back on Spoony thanked his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend.

"Thanks for a… Fantasia afternoon, guys."

"You're welcome, but please. One pun-master is all I need in my life," Linkara informed Spoony seriously, but the grin he flashed at Iron Liz showed he was at least partially teasing. With a mocking salute Spoony left for his own home.


	38. Prompt 41: Parents as People

Okay, number 38 written with me owning naught but the plot bunny! This one can take place early July 2010.

* * *

><p>Linkara and Spoony were playing Uno while eating potato chips and drinking Mountain Dew at Spoony's kitchen table. Both still needed time to unwind and reconnect after the Kickassia mess. But Linkara started when Dr. Insano went by sans lab coat.<p>

"What's up, doc?" Spoony rolled his eyes at his alter ego. Dr. Insano sighed, "SOI hid my lab coat while I was asleep. Now I can't find it- I got him to admit it's not in the basement."

"So… it can be anywhere except the basement?" Linkara sighed. Dr. Insano proclaimed, "YES!"

The other two men did face-palms. Resignedly Spoony observed, "Insano, SOI has access to our teleporter. Who knows where he could have hidden it…"

"Oh. I didn't think of that," Dr. Insano frowned. Linkara scornfully said, "Clearly."

Dr. Insano and Spoony both blew raspberries at him, making him laugh. "Okay, okay. Spoony, should we help him?"

"Fine. First let's check the house though. I mean, I guess SOI doesn't have hands to operate the teleporter with."

"Nothing can stop a true mad scientist like myself or SOI! Unless it's an especially large explosion like the one earlier today… ouch."

"I told you that shaking wasn't nothing," sighed Linkara. Spoony rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it was nothing- I said it was normal!"

"Normal?"

"Dr. Insano lives in my basement."

"Okay, I'll give you that. It's normal for you."

"Exactly," Spoony nodded, grabbing one last potato chip. "So let's go!"

A quick search of the house didn't reveal the lab coat so they regrouped in the kitchen to gain brain power from the remaining potato chips. Arms akimbo Spoony complained, "I don't get it… where could it be?"

A faint riki-tee could be heard. Looking around, Linkara didn't see SOI. But then Spoony looked out the glass back door. Up in a tree in the small backyard was a bouncy SOI, looking like a neon pink peach. Even higher up though, hung the missing lab coat. Dr. Insano pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"That rascal! I'm so proud of him! But still, I want my lab coat back!"

"Did you use enough exclamation points?" Spoony teased his alter ego. "Don't worry, my parents have a ladder in their garage. We can go borrow that."

"Don't you and Miles have one?" Linkara wondered. Spoony shrugged. "I dunno. It's a mess in there. We could search for the rest of the day- which isn't much so let's add most of tomorrow to it- and still not find a quarter of what's in there. We keep meaning to clean it out…"

Linkara commented, "Oh brother. Dr. Insano, can't you just use 'science' to get your lab coat down?"

"I could use my robotic grabby things!" Dr. Insano responded, dashing off. In less than a minute he was back, robotic grabby things in hand. He extended them out to giant proportions to retrieve his beloved lab coat, hugging it to him tight before putting it on over his mint green scrubs.

Wagging a finger he scolded his son, "Now, SOI, I know you love mischief as much as I do, but taking a mad scientist's lab coat while he's unconscious is no fair! It'd be like me trying to kidnap Linkara while he's asleep!"

Linkara just blinked. Doing a face-palm Spoony sighed, "I hope if I'm ever a dad I'm a better one than Dr. Insano."

"Hey, there are far worse dads out there than Dr. Insano."

"True…" trailed off Spoony as his counterpart continued to good-naturedly instruct his freakish pink orb-shaped son on the proper code of conduct for mad scientists. "Like James Potter; he was not a good role model as a teenager."

"Yeah, but as a dad he gave up his life to protect his wife and baby. That counts for something."

"Hm…" Spoony's eyes lit up deviously. Linkara smacked him. "NO. We are not putting SOI in danger in order to attempt to kill Dr. Insano. That's a stupid plan."

"Well, for all his science Dr. Insano can be a stupid man…"

"You are so high on caffeine and salt on right now. Also, Spoony, remember that you are part Dr. Insano."

"Stupidity and intelligence aren't connected."

Linkara just gave his best friend a flat 'what?' look.


	39. Prompt 5: Adaptation Displacement

I'm back! #39 written, taking place late January 2009. Oh, I actually did do it randomly until everyone had gotten a turn. I promise. They just ended up being rather apt at times. The universe is evilly epic or epically evil like that…

And yeah, I still own nothing save for the plot bunny.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" complained Nostalgia Chick. She, Benzaie, Marzgurl, Film Brain, That Chick with the Goggles, Phelous, Nostalgia Critic, the Other Guy, Angry Joe, the Spoony One, and Linkara were all in the basement of Nostalgia Critic and the Other Guy's parents sitting in a circle in that order.<p>

"To play 'Truth or Dare'," Nostalgia Critic responded deviously, lighting a flashlight under his face. With the lights on though, the effect was somewhat lacking. Spoony sighed, "Why not. I've got nothing better to do."

"SWEET!" cheered Angry Joe.

"Who goes first?" questioned Marzgurl. Nostalgia Critic got out an empty root beer bottle. "We'll use this. I spin it, and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. That person gets to spin next. But to keep our sadistic sides to a minimum both the truth and the dare must be stated before the spin. The game will end when we each get a turn to response and ask."

"Why so generous?" Linkara asked warily. Nostalgia Critic shrugged. "I didn't want to risk revenge on me."

"Ah," nodded Linkara. "That actually makes sense."

Rolling his eyes Nostalgia Critic stated, "The truth is to say how old you were when you got your first kiss while the dare is to strip down to your underwear!"

With a smirk he spun the bottle, it slowly coming to a stop before Nostalgia Chick.

"Well, Nostalgia Chick? Truth or Dare?"

With a smirk she pulled off her T-shirt to reveal a pale grey camisole. All the guys gulped as she commented, "Does that answer your question?"

"Very fine- very well, I mean, yes it does," a stunned Nostalgia Critic managed to stammer out as she kicked off her shoes and tugged off her socks. Then her jeans, by which point most of the guys were torn between looking at her or glowering at her male counterpart. To save their own skins they all opted for the latter as Nostalgia Chick reached for the bottle. "The dare is the same as mine while the truth is to comment on how hot or ugly I am."

Deftly she spun the bottle… it slowly coming to a halt before the Nostalgia Critic. With a Cheshire Cat grin she noted, "Well, well, well…"

"Fine," he muttered, taking off his hat. Bright red he removed his jacket, shoes, socks, jeans, and tie- leaving on his underwear and white T-shirt. But when he reached for the bottle Nostalgia Chick raised an eyebrow. Mutely he removed the shirt and then was able to touch the bottle unhindered.

"Truth is to reveal your biggest guilty pleasure and the dare is… to lick the floor."

Still faintly blushing he spun the bottle. It landed in front of Nostalgia Chick.

"Aw, come on!" they both protested. Grumpily she conceded, "The floor."

Leaning over she gave the carpet a long lick. Linkara noted, "Ew."

"To admit your favorite Shakespeare play or to kiss your closest friend in the room anywhere you want," Nostalgia Chick stated prior to spinning the bottle. It stopped in front of Benzaie. Pensively he commented, "I suppose the dare."

So he left the circle and got Beary out from where he'd been watching TV and gave him a kiss on the top of the head before returning to the circle.

"What was that for?" demanded Beary crossly. Ignoring the white bear Benzaie stated, "The truth is to admit any knowledge of a foreign language or to wear Nostalgia Critic's tie, jacket, and hat."

"Aah!" went Nostalgia Critic as Benzaie spun the bottle. It eventually landed before Spoony. Eagerly he shouted, "DARE!"

Playfully he put on the tie, jacket, and hat on over his T-shirt and jeans. Plopping back down he asked Linkara, "What do you think?"

"You'd make a fine That Guy with the Glasses… if you had glasses," Linkara replied. For a reply Spoony stole Linkara's glasses and put them on his face.

"Ow… how do you see with these things?"

"I manage," Linkara commented dryly, taking back his glasses. "Now do the thing."

"Oh yeah… um, say what your favorite kids' show is or say the alphabet backwards while standing on your head."

First adjusting 'his' hat slightly Spoony spun the bottle, it landing in front of Phelous. He said, "Truth. I liked _Doctor Who_ even as a boy… the old ones were originally meant for kids in order to teach them science and history. Now my turn- say which Doctor is your favorite or try to steal Linkara's hat."

"Only Spoony can steal my hat," Linkara stated grimly, his hands protectively going to his trilby hat. Spoony laughed, "That's why he said 'try to steal', Linkara."

The spinning bottle eventually came to a stop before Marzgurl. For a long minute she studied her mentor and friend before letting out a long breath. "I suppose David Tennant is my favorite."

As a thank you Linkara bestowed his hat on her, but adding, "I want it back."

"I know," Marzgurl grinned brightly at him. "The dare is to try to tickle the Other Guy while the truth is say why you wouldn't tickle him."

"Uh-oh," muttered the Other Guy, and his feelings were far from assuaged when the bottle halted in front of his little brother. Gleefully Nostalgia Critic began tickling his big brother. After a minute or two he stopped, pushing up his glasses happily.

"That was fun! Okay- the truth is to say what you fear the most while the dare is to go steal us all some food from the fridge without our parents knowing."

With that he spun the bottle; it halted in front of him. Everyone stared at the bottle. Dubiously Film Brain asked, "Should you go again?"

With a shrug Nostalgia Critic got to his feet. "Nah, I'll go get the food. I'm hungry anyways."

Once his footsteps on the stairs had faded, Spoony had to grin. "Okay, I say we raid his room while he's gone."

"No," Linkara stated before the Other Guy could reply. "No, Spoony."

"Aw," he complained but just slouched down. A few minutes later the Nostalgia Critic returned with cold leftover French fries and baby carrots. Relieved Benzaie commented, "Oh, good. I was beginning to think you Americans didn't know what vegetables were!"

"Yeah," agreed Phelous and Film Brain. Rolling his eyes Nostalgia Critic retook his place in the circle and began passing out the food. "Okay. Let's try this again. The truth is to say what your dream job would be while the dare would be to… burp loudly."

"Ew," went That Chick with the Goggles as Nostalgia Critic spun the bottle. It slowly came to a halt before Nostalgia Chick. Eying the bottle she questioned, "Okay, did you load it like a die or what?"

"No," he sputtered out, clearly as upset as his distaff counterpart. "Oh brother. Just do it."

"Fine," she grumbled. "My dream job would be to be a movie director."

"Cool," went Film Brain as she went on to say, "Truth is to say which 'Star' you like best- _Star_ _Trek_, _Star Wars_, or _Stargate_ and the dare is to sing 'My Favorite Things'."

The bottle halted in front of the Other Guy this time, and he freely sang on key the famed song from _The Sound of Music_. Then he stated, "All right- say your favorite ship of all time or run into the wall."

"Ouch," winced Film Brain as the Other Guy spun the bottle. This time it stopped in front of Marzgurl who grinned, "I've never run into a wall before. It might be fun."

Linkara helplessly did a face-palm as she got to her feet. Gently Spoony patted him on the back as she charged into the wall.

"Ow…" came the response after the whack of flesh meeting concrete. "I'm fine."

Dazedly she retook her seat. "Okay, truth is to say what your favorite anime or manga is while the dare is to kiss the bump on my head to make it feel better."

"You should have just said your favorite ship," Linkara sighed. Marzgurl just shook her head as she gave the bottle a good spin. "No way."

The bottle stopped in front of Benzaie who with a slight smile got up and gave Marzgurl a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"There. Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Okay. The truth is to say what you really feel about eating snails and the dare is to lick the ear of any person in this room," Benzaie grinned as he spun the bottle, which stopped in front of that Chick with the Goggles.

"Eating snails is wrong and gross, end of story," she stated firmly. "Truth is to say what you think of Channel Awesome and the dare is to head-butt Nostalgia Critic or Nostalgia Chick- whichever one you prefer."

Spinning the bottle, that Chick with the Goggles watched it come to a halt in front of Film Brain. Happily he proclaimed "Dare" and head-butted Nostalgia Critic who just rubbed his forehead afterwards as he retook his seat. Film Brain stated, "All right, my turn at last. My truth and dare are two halves of the same coin- say who you like the most and the least in this room."

Nonchalantly he spun the bottle and everyone watched it slowly come to a halt in front of Nostalgia Chick. Nostalgia Critic gulped loudly, his eyes widening into Bambi eyes. Wryly she responded, "My favorite would have to be..."

The others all held their breaths.

"The same as my un-favorite: Nostalgia Critic."

He blinked, his eyes returning to normal. "Thank you?"

"Meh," she shrugged. "Okay- my dare is to strip down to your underwear because I want to see something besides Nostalgia Critic's hairy chest but the truth is to say what your favorite book is."

And she spun the bottle, it stopping in front of Film Brain. The British teenager hastily stated, "The truth is I love _Harry Potter_."

Spoony snorted, so Linkara had to jam his elbow into his best friend's ribs. Quietly he commented, "Play nice. Also- aren't Angry Joe and I the only ones left who haven't had to answer truth or dare?"

"Yep," Spoony acknowledged just as Film Brain said, "Okay, the truth is to say what your favorite corny movie is and the dare is to tug Nostalgia Chick's hair because she was mean to Nostalgia Critic."

For that she gave him a death glare as he spun the bottle. The bottle slowly came to a halt in front of that Chick with the Goggles who tugged on Nostalgia Chick's hair the same time as calling out 'Dare' to avoid any defense. Dryly she commented, "Okay… the truth is to say what your favorite mythical beast while the dare is to try to touch your nose with your tongue."

Then she spun the bottle, it pointing at Angry Joe when it stopped spinning.

"Sweet. The truth is, my favorite magical creature is probably the dragon since it's awesome and can breathe fire."

"True, very true," concurred Spoony, leading to Linkara giving Angry Joe a dark look. Obliviously Angry Joe said, "Okay, the truth is to say who is your favorite Star Trek character while the dare is to do your best evil laugh!"

And he spun the bottle, it ending up in front of Phelous.

"I'll take the dare," he acknowledged, doing a decent evil laugh. Nonetheless Spoony thought he could do better. Phelous commented, "Okay. The truth is to say what is your favorite book from the previous centuries is while the dare is to hug Nostalgia Critic."

"Uh-oh," muttered Nostalgia Critic as Phelous spun the bottle. The bottle stopped in front of Benzaie, who decided, "My favorite book of the past just might be _The Hunchback of Notre_ _Dame_. It's a matter of patriotism, see."

"Gargoyles," agreed Spoony happily. Linkara sighed, "Those weren't in the original book, Spoony."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," sighed Linkara as Benzaie thought over his options for the truth or dare. After Linkara got his turn the Truth and Dare game would be over.

"Okay: say your favorite animal or strip down to your underwear! Because the Nostalgia pair need near-nudity company."

And Benzaie spun the bottle. It landed in front of the Other Guy.

"I'm going for truth here, and I love all dinosaurs. As for my options: your favorite _Lord of the_ _Rings_ character or stand on one foot while reciting the alphabet backwards."

With that he spun the bottle, it landing in front of Nostalgia Critic who conceded, "I like Arwen the best. Now- strip down to your underwear or say why you don't want to!"

And the bottle looked like it would stop in front of Spoony but kept momentum long enough to stop in front of Linkara.

"I'm only comfortable showing my body to Iron Liz, okay? Now can we go eat?"

"Chicago style pizza!" shouted Angry Joe happily. The Other Guy laughed, "Fine, my treat."

And the eleven fri-enemies left the basement in order to go get dinner.

* * *

><p><span>Whew. That was longer and involved more characters than usual. O.o<span>


	40. Prompt 26: Soap Opera Disease

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny.

The forthieth one written! Two-fifths of the way there! This one takes place late October 2010 or so. A few weeks before Spoony's hospital visit at least.

EDIT: A belated birthday gift for Noah! It's also an end of the year gift for everyone who reads my fics... even those who have no clue what TGWTG is. And as for the title, it's a reference to the fact that I don't really understand the details of Noah's heart condition since I'm no doctor and because rightfully Noah does retain some privacy.

* * *

><p>"Ow." Spoony woke up on the kitchen floor, his head and chest aching. "What happened?"<p>

"Spoony?" came Linkara's voice from the front of the house. "Spoony, I know you're in there? Do you have headphones on again? I keep telling you to have the volume down when you're using them unless you want to be deaf before you're forty!"

Spoony slowly got to his feet, his head swimming as he clung to the back of a chair. Softly he swore under his breath. His stupid heart condition was acting up once again although fainting was a new one.

Shuffling Spoony made his way to the front door and opened it. Linkara stood on the other side. "Hey, Spoony. Just came up to return _My Sims_. Iron Liz and I really enjoyed it- and yes, we didn't delete Insano's game."

"Sweet," Spoony smiled, taking the Wii game from him. "Well, yeah."

"Spoony? Why is one half of your face red? Were you sleeping on it?" Linkara questioned, baffled. Spoony looked away. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Linkara laughed. Spoony muttered, "On the floor… I had just finished vacuuming and went into the kitchen to start on dinner and next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"You tripped?"

"Maybe," Spoony perked up momentarily, but remembering how his head had swum before and after his collapse he had to concede that odds were it was his heart condition. "Nah. Look, don't worry about it. Hey, Insano's done for now with _My Sims Kingdom_ so do you want it?"

"Sure!" Linkara grinned. Absently Spoony nodded, "I'll go get it. Wanna come in?"

"Yeah; I can't believe how warm it is here," Linkara commented, shaking his head as he entered the front hallway. "Last weekend we got some snowflakes up where I live. Arizona thinks it's still summer."

"Yep," Spoony tried to smirk as Linkara kicked off his sneakers. "One minute."

Spoony made his way to the living room slowly, trying to keep his heart rate down. The last thing he needed was another collapse in front of Linkara. His best friend would want to do something, anything to help but there was nothing Linkara could do. His heart condition was incurable. Sitting down was a relief as he dug through the stacks of game cases for the needed game. "I'm not a big _Sims_ fan, let alone _My_ _Sims_, but ever since Dr. Insano learned about Dr. F. he's been obsessed."

"No kidding?" Linkara laughed. Spoony shrugged, discarding _My Sims Agents_ since Dr. Insano wasn't done with it, saying, "Yeah. I think he thinks that Dr. F is some virtual alter ego of his."

"So… what does that mean for you and Dr. F.?"

"I have no idea," Spoony smiled lopsidedly. Finding the game, he handed it over to Linkara. "Here you go: _My Sims Kingdom_. Same rule as last time- just don't erase Insano's game."

"Right," Linkara agreed, tugging on the brim of his trilby hat. "Well, you probably need to get back to making dinner while I ought to go make dinner while Iron Liz wraps up her shift at the bookstore. Bye, Spoony!"

Affectionately Linkara tousled the sitting Spoony's messy black hair before departing. Spoony just exhaled. He just hoped it wouldn't be awhile until his heart acted up again.

The macaroni and cheese cooking in the oven, Linkara was pacing. Something had been off with Spoony today, but his body language had clearly stated that he didn't want the matter discussed. A nap on the kitchen floor? And his face had been too flushed, even taking into consideration that one side had been slept on.

Linkara's own heart tightened as he thought about Spoony's heart. Could his best friend's heart condition be acting up again? Spoony and he served as one another's rescuers during their adventures, but this wasn't an adventure. This was a problem for which Linkara had no cure, and that hurt more than even learning Spoony and Dr. Insano were one and the same. Small wonder Spoony didn't want him to know, because he knew Linkara almost as well as Linkara knew himself. And Linkara knew Spoony just as well as Spoony knew him.

And now his head as well as his heart hurt.


	41. Prompt 97: Adult Fear

#41 written! All I have is the plot bunny, with everything else belonging to assorted peoples & company. It occurs November 2010. And yes, I've decided that Dr. Insano loves My Sims. I mean, he & Spoony do have some things in common… like a love of video games.

* * *

><p>Sipping at a cup of apple juice, Spoony watched Dr. Insano play <em>My Sims Agents<em> on the couch with Linkara sitting next to him. Dr. Insano was muttering about the Nightmare Crown as he tried to prove Paul the Yeti innocent.

"How's your heart doing?" Linkara tentatively asked. Spoony shrugged listlessly. At first, he had enjoyed not having to do any even medium-level chores; just having to do light work was fun at first. But now having limited ability without limited energy was annoying, depressed, irritating.

"A shrug isn't an answer, Spoony."

"Snow, snow, snow," Dr. Insano hummed as he continued to navigate his avatar through the snow. SOI purred happily from his place in his father's lap. Spoony leaned back. "I just have to wonder… what if my heart condition really acts up? What if I can't make it until Christmas?"

With an attempt at a smirk, Spoony added, "I'm hoping for a good haul of presents this year."

"Uh-huh," went Linkara, seeing through the effort. What he didn't say was that he shared that fear: of Spoony not reaching his thirtieth birthday just a few days after Christmas.

"But really, I think it will be okay," Spoony tried to assure his best friend. "If I die, I'll come back and haunt you. That will be awesome."

Linkara gave him a long look. Wide-eyed Spoony stated, "Oh, I won't spy on you and Iron Liz. That'd be weird."

"Uh-huh. I hope you don't die though."

"I hope so too. If I die, I did write my will. Miles gets my half of the house of course, you get all my books, Scarlett gets my technology, Angry Joe gets my video games, and Dr. Insano gets my clothes…"

"I won't wear them!" Dr. Insano complained. Spoony rolled his eyes. "You borrow my clothes all the time!"

"Okay, fine. I would wear them but I won't because you aren't going to die."

"How can you be so sure?" Spoony protested. Insano explained patiently, "Because I will use SCIENCE to bring you back!"

"I'll help," Linkara volunteered. Spoony just took a swallow of apple juice. "Guys, if I die I don't want you two bringing me back. We're mortals."

Dr. Insano just stuck his tongue out at his alter ego. "Whatever."

"I actually agree with Dr. Insano this time."

Spoony just took another sip of apple juice. "You guys…"  
>"You'd do the same for me if I die," Linkara argued. Spoony looked at his best friend for a long time. "Yeah, yeah I would."<p>

"Ha, the corrupt water bottle executive is stuck with the bunny princess!" crowed Dr. Insano as he proved the yeti character innocent. "Well, she's probably not a real princess… just one in her own mind."

The other two men exchanged wry looks. As Spoony finished off his apple juice Linkara commented, "Look, Spoony, attitude matters. If you think you're going to die, the odds are raised that you're going to. And none of us want you to die!"

"I think I'd rather die than stay sick," Spoony moped. Linkara gave him a puppy dog stare so Spoony rolled his eyes. "Seriously… what if I get sicker. What if… I don't want to live a miserable life- I want to live an awesome life. And if I can't… well."

"Spoony," Linkara frowned, hunching his shoulders. "Stop it, you're scaring me."

So the older man gave him a one-armed hug. "Sorry, Linkara. But I am going to have to die sometime, probably before you."

"Yeah, but not this year," Linkara protested just as Dr. Insano grumbled as he embarked on a new mission, "Where is that frog suit wearing Sim, let alone Dr. F?"

"Okay, okay," Spoony smiled weakly, getting up. "Do you want some apple juice?"

"I can get it for us both."

"Linkara, I'm not that much of an invalid," Spoony protested as he went off to the kitchen. Mentally he added, _Yet_.


	42. Prompt 45: Sleep Cute

All I've got is the plot bunny, sorry. And yes, I shamelessly used dramatic irony repeatedly in this one.

This was the forty-second one written; it takes place on the day of the Kickassia invasion. It is the direct sequel to what will be the forty-fifth one written- chapter 57.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Spoony," Linkara hissed, poking Spoony in the shoulder. Nearly everyone else was still asleep. Well, Nostalgia Critic had been woken up five minutes ago by his phone's ring tone. Judging from what a then-sleepy Linkara had heard it had been the Other Guy checking in on his little brother. And Film Brain had been up even before that; it had been the sounds of him getting dressed that had awakened Linkara. But now the British schoolboy was gone… where and why, Linkara didn't know.<p>

Besides them, the rest of the Channel Awesome members attending were all asleep. This included Spoony. His face was turned away, and his hair was still messier than usual. Any of Linkara's attempts to reclaim the other half of his brown coat had been resolutely foiled by Spoony's slumbering grip. At least Linkara had been able to put his trilby hat and glasses back on.

"Spoony, wake up," he tried again. The other man just yawned and snuggled deeper under his half of the coat. Linkara had had previous experience with just how sound of a sleeper Spoony could be. However, with so many people present Linkara couldn't risk another Tarzan yell in order to rouse Spoony.

Instead Linkara poked him in the neck via a false Vulcan death grip. Spoony inched away slightly but otherwise remained comatose. Linkara stretched out his legs and cracked his neck. Sleeping in a sitting position was uncomfortable but it had been better than sleeping crowded on a bed like nearly everyone else. Angry Joe was curled up on the window seat though, while Phelous was awkwardly sleeping in the space between the two beds.

"Go away, SOI," grumbled Spoony softly. Linkara raised his eyebrows, then lowered them. Well, with Dr. Insano in the house it would make sense that occasionally SOI would aggravate Spoony. Gently Linkara informed his best friend, "I'm not SOI."

"Oh, hi, Linkara," Spoony yawned, keeping his eyes closed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on an adventure again, remember?"

"Uh…"

"Nostalgia Critic dragged us into the desert?"

"I live in Arizona- nothing new here for me," Spoony grumbled, snuggling under the coat even closer. "Wake me up when it's over."

"You're using my coat as a blanket," Linkara pointed out, putting back on his secondary layer of the long-sleeved red & white checkered shirt over his grey T-shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as always. Finally Spoony opened his eyes. "Oh. I guess I am. Here you go."

Bemusedly Linkara put his coat back on and got to his feet. "Hm, brush our teeth and then head out for breakfast?"

"Sure," grinned Spoony, properly awake at the mention of food. "Let's go search for food!"

Linkara gave his best friend a look, causing Spoony to amend his statement. "After we brush our teeth."

Mostly awake the pair made their way down to the dining area where a continental breakfast was being served buffet-style. Grabbing plates they made their way down the table of food. Silently they agreed not to join Nostalgia Critic and Film Brain's table, especially as the former was still on the phone. The latter didn't seem to mind though.

No one else was up yet, so they grabbed a table near a window. Watching Spoony dump several creams into his coffee, Linkara could only shake his head as he removed his hat to eat. As he spread butter on his bagel he commented, "I suppose we'd better check in with our girls soon enough."

"Yeah," laughed Spoony. "Scarlett wanted me to stay at home… she doesn't think me leaving was a good idea, especially with Nostalgia Critic in charge."

"Iron Liz wanted to come along," Linkara admitted. "But someone had to keep an eye on our houseguests… and make sure nothing too major goes on while I'm gone."

"Right. If Miles didn't live with me, I wouldn't have left Dr. Insano alone in my house," Spoony shuddered. Linkara nodded his agreement. "I understand. What I don't understand is why you let Dr. Insano stay in your basement."

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer," Spoony grinned glibly, adding mentally: _And keep your psychotic clone alter egos closest._

"By that logic Dr. Insano should be in my house," Linkara noted as a stray robin sang on a bush nearby on the other side of the window pane. Spoony just dug into his small bowl of Lucky Charms opposed to answering.

A minute or two later stragglers started to enter the area- Angry Joe, Nostalgia Chick, Handsome Tom, and 8-bit Mickey among them. Spoony observed, "Once everyone has eaten Nostalgia Critic will explain to us what we'll be doing, just like Winnie the Pooh's friends always do."

"What?"

"Hey, I thought it was a good metaphor," Spoony defended himself. Linkara just shook his head and muttered to himself, "Sometimes you're almost as crazy as Dr. Insano."

Spoony choked on his orange juice so Linkara hurriedly stated, "Where Dr. Insano is my worst enemy you're my best friend, Spoony. Your levels of quirkiness is all you have in common."

"Mm," went Spoony, trying to slow down his heart rate. If only that was the case. Well, after that little scare he was definitely fully awake.

More and more Channel Awesome members were making their way to the buffet tables, making Linkara comment, "I think this is going to be a grand tale, like the comic books of old. Or maybe like Christopher Tolkien bringing fresh life to Middle-earth."

"Oh really? A multi-parter, right?"

"Of course," nodded Linkara as he finished off his breakfast. "Five, maybe six books if our lives were comic books."

"But they're not."

"Well, I could make them into one."

"Right… when Saban buys back _Power Rangers_," scoffed Spoony. Linkara just blew a raspberry at him. "Uh, hello? They already did. Let's go upstairs and wait for the meeting to begin."

"Right-o," nodded Spoony as he finished off his breakfast.


	43. Prompt 39: April Fools Day

Disclaimer: Naught but the plot bunny belongs to me. This was #43 written, occurring in late March 2009. And yes, it's part of a trilogy with prompt 95 and the upcoming prompt 38.

* * *

><p>Spoony made his way through an early spring snow to reach his best friend's door from the teleporter. Once again he wished the teleporters were capable of working indoors but they weren't so he had to cope with the Minnesota winter whenever he had visited his best friend over the past few months. Even now it was bitterly cold this far north.<p>

His gloved hand rapped hard on the front door, and a minute later Linkara opened it. "Hey, Spoony. What's up? You sounded kind of… sly on the phone."

Buoyantly Spoony entered the warmth of the house. "Linkara, do you know what time of the year it is?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Correct."

Linkara waited as Spoony removed his extra layers. "Well?"

"Well what?" Spoony inquired airily. Linkara sighed and put his arms akimbo. Walking into the living room, Spoony sprawled himself out across the couch.

"Fine; I had an idea. We ought to do some pranks on April Fools' Day."

"Oh?"

"Yep. It'll be fun," Spoony assured his best friend with a wide grin. "With the teleporters we could prank everyone if we time it right… including ourselves to throw suspicion off."

"Well…" Linkara thought it over. "Okay. It can't be worse than hearing Nostalgia Chick's latest rate about _Pocahontas_, _Mulan_, and the like."

"It'll be loads better- trust me," Spoony smirked slyly. As he sat down across from the other man Linkara had to acknowledge, "It always makes me nervous whenever anyone says that, but particularly you."

"There's a reason for that," Spoony admitted happily as the two began to plan their pranks.


	44. Prompt 8: Fridge Logic

Greetings & salutations! This is the forty-fourth one written, with me owning zip save for the plot bunny. This one occurs in early February 2010.

Huh… the timing worked out for this one… and yes, I realize both couples have broken up now but to be fair I wrote these summer 2011 and the focus is on the Spoony & Linkara (and sometimes Dr. Insano) interaction and I don't feel that rewriting history is the best way to cope.

* * *

><p>"Hm, what about that?" Spoony asked Linkara, pointing at a store window that was showcasing a Valentine Day's display. After a moment's study the younger man shook his head. "No. Too clichéd."<p>

"I was afraid of that," Spoony sighed, kicking at a nearby clump of snow. The two men were shopping on a street near Nostalgia Critic's place for their girlfriends' Valentine Day's gifts. Their logic was that if they brought the gifts in a 'foreign' locale their respective girlfriends wouldn't be able to anticipate the gifts. However they had run into the roadblock of not finding anything good enough.

"Chocolate, we need chocolate," insisted Spoony once again. "And maybe flowers…"

"And waffles," Linkara added. "Iron Liz and I love waffles… I was thinking breakfast in bed in addition to my gift."

"Nice. I got Scarlett some new software she's been wanting but that's not very romantic. Even I know that."

Linkara snorted. "No kidding. Okay, we'll make cards rather than buy them, right?"

"Right. Should we get them plush bears? You know, the ones with the plush hearts that say stuff like 'be mine'?"

"Possibly, sure."

"Question: are you and Iron Liz going to watch a fan video featuring cute _Power Rangers_ couple moments?"

"What? It's a tradition now… sort of."

"Oh brother."

Linkara just maturely stuck his tongue out at the other man, who stuck his own tongue right back at him. Then the two continued on their quest for gifts.

Feeling the cold Chicago wind, the two huddled under an awning nearly half an hour later with limited success. They had obtained their chocolate and plush bears but still felt that something more was needed.

"Music," decided Spoony. "Everyone loves music. If we get them a CD they don't already have of a favorite band or singer they'll have to like it."

"Great idea. Maybe I could serenade Iron Liz… I am just about as good as Harvey," mused Linkara. Wryly Spoony said, "The only place I ought to be singing is the shower."

"You're not that bad," Linkara told his best friend. "But yes, you're not that good either. Okay, let's find a music store and wrap up our gift shopping!"

"Sweet."


	45. Prompt 57: The Mermaid Problem

Okay. I'm now nine-twentieths of the way there, as this was the 45th one written.

All I have is the plot bunny, and this is a prequel to chapter 45 (ie, the day before the Kickassia invasion). I figured they had at least a night in the hotel before the attack (to recover from jet lag for the starters). That and it's fun! And it's also fun to reverse the real-life situation. XD

Happy Leap Day, everybody!

* * *

><p>It had taken awhile but the sleeping arrangements for the one hotel room everyone was sharing were hashed out. Nostalgia Critic and the girls got one bed, while most of the guys got the other. Angry Joe had seceded to the window seat while Phelous had plopped down between the beds. Even so, the guys' bed was so crowded Linkara and Spoony had decided not to sleep on it as well and make it even more crowded.<p>

Rather they were leaning against the wall. Both men had kicked off their sneakers, and Linkara had removed his two upper layers leaving on his grey T-shirt. The brown coat was now serving as a shared blanket. Linkara's trilby hat and glasses had also come off, but now everyone was either asleep or trying to do so.

Except for Spoony.

"I'm bored," he whispered into Linkara's ear. Sleepily Linkara muttered back, "Then go to sleep."

"But I don't want to."

"At least pretend to."

"But I don't want to do that either."

"Didn't you bring a video game with you?"

"No… I forgot in my rush to get here."

"Bummer. Then try to list all the Pokémon you know."

"Lugia, Pikachu, Mr. Mime, Lucario, Dragonite, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Mew, Skitty, Mudkip," Spoony started. Bemusedly Linkara let him go on for nearly five minutes, in hopes that the recitation would act in a manner like counting sheep, but Spoony seemed to become even more alert as time went on.

"Stop it, Spoony."

"Okay. I was running out of names anyway," Spoony acquiesced. "Hm… fairy tales?"

"No," Linkara stressed. "People are trying to sleep- and that should include us!"

"But I'm not tired," Spoony pointed out. Linkara sighed. "Spoony!"

"What? I'm not," Spoony poked Linkara in the shoulder. "Can't we do something together?"

"But I want to sleep…" grumbled Linkara. "Aren't you the least bit tired?"

"Nope," grinned Spoony. "Not a little bit tired."

"But, but," Linkara sighed in defeat. "Do you need a snack?"

"Food?" mused Spoony. "Not really. You?"

"No," Linkara replied, scanning the other occupants of the room. So far he and Spoony had been quiet enough that no one else had awakened, but that could easily change. Spoony sighed, "I want to return home. I've been feeling worse and worse the longer I've been away from home."

"Homesick?" Linkara asked in surprise. "We've been gone for less than a day!"

"I know, and that's not the problem," Spoony confessed. Linkara tried to make himself more comfortable. "But whatever is the problem- is that why you've having trouble falling asleep?"

"That, and I might have had too much soda at dinner."

"Spoony!" Linkara protested.

Spoony defended himself, saying, "What? I love soda."

"Uh-huh."

"And you weren't exactly frugal with either the French fries or putting sea salt on the fries," Spoony added wryly. Linkara made a face at his best friend. "So what? That's not the reason I'm still awake."

"Then what is?"

"You," Linkara had to laugh.

Spoony chuckled as well, resting his head against Linkara's. "Okay, okay. In amends, should I tell you a story? One about a hot mermaid maybe?"

"Nah… it's okay. I just want to sleep. And maybe if you pretend to sleep you'll end up falling asleep."

"Worth a shot," Spoony nodded, closing his eyes. Only a little bit smugly Linkara did the same.


	46. Prompt 60: Those Two Guys

This was #46 written, with me only owning the plot bunny. That'll have to be enough. This one takes place June 2009.

EDIT: well, we're nearing the end of what I've gotten written so far… I promise I'll get the other 50-odd one-shots written, with them spreading out to about now (early 2012) instead of last summer when I wrote the previous 50. Which means Oreo will show up- YAY!

* * *

><p>Nostalgia Critic was watching <em>Inspector Gadget<em> in his parents' living room. It was worse than he remembered- ugh, he would NOT review this movie any time soon. Then he heard rustling from the bushes out back. Curiously he stopped the movie and went out back after looking at the window which revealed nothing but the usual view. The rustling had stopped, but Nostalgia Critic knew better than to think that the source had simply vanished.

He placed a hand on the teleporter; it was still warm. So someone (or more than one person) had teleported to his backyard within the past five minutes. But the lack of knocking indicated that they didn't come with innocent cause.

"Hello?" Nostalgia Critic called out. There was a muffled snicker- no, a pair of snickers. Nostalgia Critic parted branches and bumbled through the bushes; scurrying preceded his appearance. Crossly he sped up, but then he tripped over something large and bulky.

With a groan he toppled to the ground, hastily sitting up. The object he had tripped over was large and rotund an electric cord sticking out the back. Nostalgia Critic peered in. There was a pattern on the top, with clear patches spelling out 'NC'. Baffled he wondered, "What on Earth?"

"Nostalgia Critic?" called the Other Guy from the back door. "What happened? Why are you outside?"

"Someone was out here," Nostalgia Critic complained, adjusting his hat. "They left this behind."

"What is that?" the Other Guy puzzled as he walked over to study the object that had tripped his younger brother. "It looks like a spotlight."

"Yeah, it does. Should we plug it in?" Nostalgia Critic wondered. The Other Guy scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Channel Awesome is all but an empire now. Some sort of signal where you are could be cool."

"Yeah," Nostalgia Critic beamed proudly. "Okay."

"Should we go in and finish watching the movie?" the Other Guy suggested. As he got to his feet Nostalgia Critic made a face. "Maybe in a few years. I could go for a snack though."

"Sure," the Other Guy beamed.

Once the two brothers were inside two heads appeared from over the other side of the fence. One was hatted where the other was not; they were Linkara and the Spoony One.

"Sweet: the Nostalgia Signal has been put in place," Linkara grinned. The two men high-fived. Pensively Spoony commented, "I hope it doesn't get lost."

"It's kind of too big to get lost," Linkara chuckled. "Besides, I got the Other Guy's promise that he'll keep an eye on it."

"Good plan," Spoony beamed, putting up a fist. As they fist-bumped, they laughed. Looking at the window, the two saw the two brothers trying to find a new movie to watch together while waiting for the popcorn to finish popping.

"I hope we don't end up like Atlantis," Linkara mused. Spoony slugged his best friend in the arm. "Stop worrying- this will be a brilliant summer!"

"Okay, okay," laughed Linkara. "Pizza?"

"Duh, how can we go to Chicago and not get Chicago style pizza?" Spoony observed. So the two went off to have lunch before having to head back to their respective homes.


	47. Prompt 80: Berserk Button

All right, I got nothing but the plot bunny.

This was the forty-seventh one-shot written. It takes place late July 2010.

EDIT from 3/22/12: Also… I did not realize Miles was the LITTLE Antwiler brother. Huh. Huh.

* * *

><p>Spoony blinked and tilted his head. This couldn't be right. So he blinked again and tilted his head to the other side. Nothing changed.<p>

"What happened?" His voice came out a few octaves higher than he intended. Miles hurried into the living room. "What? What happened?"

"My video games!" squeaked Spoony, gesturing to them. Miles looked baffled. "They look fine. More than fine, really."

"But, but, they're all out of order!" Spoony protested, pointing at them. "I mean, they're all upwards and, and squished together!"

"They look neat to me," Miles chuckled. Spoony gave his brother a dour look. "I have a system, but now it's GONE!"

"Well, I didn't do anything," Miles grinned. "I'm going to go make chicken nuggets and French fries for dinner. You can 'categorize' your video games back into your system while I do that."

"Definitely," Spoony muttered, kneeling down. "My poor babies."

Hiding his grin behind a hand Miles left for the kitchen. Ten minutes later he called out, "Spoony, Linkara is here to see you!"

"Great- maybe he could help!" shouted back Spoony, surrounded by video games. Bemused Linkara entered the living room, blinking at the mess. "Spoony? What happened? Why are you resorting the video games?"

"Because someone ruined my system!" Spoony complained. Linkara blinked. "But I thought you would appreciate it."

"YOU RUINED MY SYSTEM?" shouted Spoony, bug-eyed. Linkara rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I alphabetized your video games yesterday while you were off shopping. I thought it'd make a nice little surprise for you."

"Well, it surprised me alright," groaned Spoony. Abashed Linkara admitted, "I should have known you would have had a system all your own for your video games. I'm sorry, Spoony. I'll help you put them back the way you prefer."

"I'd like that," Spoony beamed. So the two friends got to work re-categorizing the video games.


	48. Prompt 12: Sherlock Scan

Okay, this is the 48th one-shot written. It takes place April 2011.

And all I have is the plot bunny- everything else belongs to assorted peoples & companies. And yeah, I knew about 'Game of Shadows' coming out at while writing this last summer

This one's in honor of them heading off to film Year Four; I owe TGWTG so many enjoyed hours. No clue how to repay them besides half-decent fanfic. : /

* * *

><p>"I brought a movie for us to watch," proclaimed Linkara happily, said movie in hand. Spoony looked up from his <em>Dungeons &amp; Dragons<em> handbook. "Really? What?"

"The new _Sherlock Holmes_ movie!" Linkara beamed, sitting down next to Spoony on the couch. "I hear it's actually pretty good. Nostalgia Critic said in twenty years he won't be reviewing it, anyway."

"So it must be at least decent then," Spoony acknowledged. "Yeah, I've heard good things about it. Let's check it out."

The two web reviewers had the run of Linkara's house as Iron Liz was out with Nostalgia Chick, Marzgurl, and Obscurus Lupa for a girls' night out. Once the disc was in Linkara suggested, "Do you want popcorn?"

"Yes," Spoony grinned. "I can do it this time if you want."

Linkara plopped down onto the couch. "That sounds good to me."

The popcorn was ready before the previews were through; and the two men ate from their respective bowls as the movie began. Spoony had to joke, "It'd be awesome if Sherlock would turn into Iron Man during the movie."

"Yeah," conceded Linkara. "But I doubt it'll happen."

"Uh-huh," sighed Spoony wistfully. "But it would be so wicked…"

"Shush, the movie's starting," Linkara told his best friend. At least once a minute one of them would interject an observation about the movie either in terms of technical decisions, storyline, or acting. Partway through Spoony commented, "Do you think they'll do a sequel? I'd like to see more _Sherlock Holmes_ adventures."

"There have been other _Sherlock Holmes_ movies before this, you know," Linkara snorted. Spoony sulked, "But I like these two actors as Holmes and Watson."

"Okay…" Linkara chuckled. "Shush… something's important is going on."

"Whoa… another death? And it's the main bad guy?" Spoony marveled as the onscreen gun was aimed. But then as the gun was fired the shooter caught on fire, making both men jump.

"Not cool," Spoony blinked. "That had to hurt… how did that happen?"

"Magic," beamed Linkara. "Magic, Mr. The Spoony One."

"Heh," Spoony rolled his eyes. "Probably one of his toadies did it for him."

"Why are they called toadies anyway?" questioned Linkara, pausing the film. "I mean, the toad is a very nice creature."

"I don't know and I don't care right now- let's just watch the film," Spoony shook his head, grabbing for the remote. Wryly Linkara handed it over. Doing their own personal commentary the two men watched the rest of the film.

As the credits rolled they leaned back. Linkara beamed, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Totally," Spoony nodded. "What movie will we watch next time?"

"Tim Burton's _The Headless Horseman_?" suggested Linkara. "It ought to be interesting… isn't Johnny Depp in it? Like in most Tim Burton films?"

"Meh… I've never liked that story," Spoony shook his head. "Ichabod Crane always rubbed me the wrong way. But I like that _Benny and Joon_ movie… we could watch that."

"I don't think I've seen that one; okay," agreed Linkara. "Same time next week?"

"Of course," nodded Spoony. "See you at my campaign next time!"

"Right; good-bye, Spoony."

"See ya, Linkara."


	49. Prompt 73: The Runaway

Almost halfway done! This was the 49th one-shot written. This one takes place right as Spoony and Scarlett broke up early 2011. Not my best work, I think...

Again, written last summer. Okay?

Disclaimer: Nada but the plot bunny is mine.

* * *

><p>Linkara and Iron Liz were cleaning up aftera dinner of spaghetti and meatballs when there was a knock at the door. Pollo inquired, "Should I get it, Linkara?"<p>

"Um, thanks but no thanks, Pollo," responded Linkara, well aware that not everyone would be okay with a talking robot answering the door. "I can get it. Be back in a moment, sweetie."

Kissing his girlfriend on the cheek, he wiped his hands on the dish towel prior to hurrying to the front door. Happily he opened it. On the other side was a despondent Spoony.

"Spoony? Another fight with Scarlett?" Linkara guessed. Spoony nodded weakly, his pale green eyes big. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Iron Liz responded before Linkara could from the other end of the hallway. With a mumbled thank you Spoony came in, Linkara shutting the door behind him. Shuffling, he made his way up to Linkara's green reviewing couch and laid down on it.

Peering in from the doorway, Linkara and Iron Liz exchanged nervous looks. The latter whispered, "It must have been a doozy of a fight this time."

"Yeah," nodded Linkara, adjusting his trilby hat. "Poor Spoony… hasn't his heart been through enough these past several months?'

"No kidding," snorted Iron Liz. More kindly she added, "I have a lion plush… should I lend it to him? He looks like he needs something to cuddle."

"Good idea, sweetie," Linkara beamed. Within three minutes Iron Liz was tucking a fuzzy stuffed animal under the moping Spoony's arm. Tightening his arms around the lion Spoony gave Iron Liz a weak grin.

"Thanks, Iron Liz. Be nice to Linkara, okay?"

"Okay," nodded Iron Liz in confusion. With a sniffle Spoony closed his eyes. Holding out a hand Linkara stated, "I think Spoony needs some alone time. Come on."

Taking his hand, Iron Liz shut the door behind her. The next morning, Linkara was making waffles while Iron Liz took her shower when Spoony, still dressed with the lion plush under his arm, stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Spoony. How's the king of video game reviewers today?" Linkara tried to speak cheerily, but he saw the dark circles under his best friend's eyes that said Spoony had had a bad night of it. Spoony shrugged listlessly.

Quietly he prepared the next waffle as Spoony plopped down into a chair. Timidly Spoony inquired, "Can I have a waffle?"

"Of course," Linkara responded, putting the top waffle onto another plate. "If you don't mind me asking… how bad are things between you and Scarlett?"

"They don't exist anymore," Spoony sighed, liberally pouring maple syrup over his waffle. Linkara blinked, trying to sort out Spoony's statement. Her hair in a damp ponytail, Iron Liz entered the kitchen wearing her Iron Maiden T-shirt and jeans.

"Morning, Linkara. Morning, Spoony. Are you feeling better today?"

Spoony shook his head, his mouth full. Swallowing, he stated, "One day I might be… one day."

"Spoony," Linkara realized. "Did you and Scarlett break up?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry, Spoony," Iron Liz frowned. "I'm of half a mind to go give Scarlett part of mine."

"It's okay; our relationship has just run its course," Spoony shrugged, poking at his waffle. "I'll be okay eventually."

"But eventually might be a while," Linkara protested. Spoony just gave him big sad eyes that had Linkara sighing.

"You're right, you need time. I'll be here whenever you need me, remember."

"Right back at you," Spoony nodded, trying to smile but failing.


	50. Prompt 1: In Which a Trope is Described

Okay, this is the first chapter but it was the fiftieth written. I had it mostly planned out from the start, but to evade skimping I wrote them out of order. Luckily they're not in chronological order anyway. There'll be 100 at the end, so I'm halfway done now. SWEET! 

All I own is the plot bunny, 'kay? Happy eighth month birthday to this fic.

This one-shot occurs during Kickassia.

* * *

><p>The sun had set some time ago, and it had grown chilly in the newly renamed Kickassia. Linkara was still awake, sitting at the kitchen table. His hat lay on the table in front of him. Quietly he dialed a number on his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" came his girlfriend's voice as she picked up. Linkara smiled faintly. "Hi, sweetie. We took over Molassia, renaming it Kickassia. Awesome, right?"

"Very. When are you coming home, though? I miss you already."

"I miss you too," Linkara sighed, pushing up his glasses. "But I don't think I'll be coming home for another week or so at the least."

"Oh…"

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Linkara promised. "I love you, Iron Liz."

"I love you too. Sleep tight, Linkara."

"You too, Iron Liz. Bye."

Closing his cell phone, Linkara leaned back in his chair with a sigh. Nostalgia Critic was more on edge than usual, as was his best friend.

When the kitchen door creaked open, Linkara opened his eyes. But it was just Spoony, paler than ever. Linkara doubted it was just the kitchen's white light.

"Hey."

"Hey," Spoony smiled lopsidedly, holding up his cell phone as the door closed behind him. "Just was checking in at home."

"Me too… I think everyone found a minute or two to do so today," Linkara acknowledged. "Everyone is a bit homesick or something."

"Or something," agreed Spoony, sitting down in the chair opposite Linkara's. "Scarlett is good, as is Miles."

"Dr. Insano?" asked Linkara. Spoony grinned wickedly. "He misses his arch-nemesis."

As Linkara groaned, he missed the flash of what could only be called 'science' flash in his best friend's eyes. It was gone when he resumed eye contact with his best friend.

"And you?"

"Not sure," shrugged Spoony. "My heart seems a-okay, which is nice."

"Very nice," Linkara agreed fervently. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Is everything okay? You've been acting a bit odd ever since we got here."

"Just overwhelmed, I guess," Spoony shrugged again. For seven or so minutes there was a comfortable silence between the two best friends. Then Spoony yawned.

"We ought to be going to bed soon… tomorrow the Critic will be handing out assignments. We're all getting roles in the Kickassian government. I asked to be part of the space program… I think I'll get it."

"I forgot about that," Linkara laughed. Spoony grinned. "Don't worry- Angry Joe told me Marzgurl requested for your aid in the Kickassian FBI."

"We're going to… of course we're going to have a FBI," sighed Linkara in resigned amusement. "Oh well. It'll be fun."

"Totally," agreed Spoony eagerly. "I'll probably get to blow stuff up!"

Linkara eyed him warily. "You might be spending too much time with your mad scientist tenant."

Spoony looked up at the ceiling. "You have no idea. Last week he tried to make it snow. In Arizona. In May."

"Poor Spoony," Linkara gently teased him. "Well, hopefully we'll still have time to do reviews in between our Kickassian duties. Plus I want to do a bit of research…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah: is it dwarfs or dwarves? I've seen both," Linkara grumbled. "But which one is correct?"

"I dunno… maybe I'll try my hand at a snow machine. It might be cool to have it snow in a desert, right?"

"Spoony, don't turn into Dr. Insano on me." Linkara shook his head, bemused. "Night."

"Night," Spoony replied as Linkara put his hat back on and left the kitchen. Eyes on his departing back Spoony whispered, "I'll try not to."


	51. Prompt 38: Trickster Archetype

Okay, I'll admit it. This 2009 April Fools' prank arc has been tough for me.

There, I said it. So I'm taking the cowards' way out: you guys get to envision whatever pranks you think the two would do to everyone.

Anyway, all I own is the plot bunny and my novel "The Great Forest". 

Plus, this was the fifty-first one-shot written. Officially over halfway done now at the time of this writing! SQUEE!

* * *

><p>Spoony rolled out of bed well before dawn, kissing Scarlett on the cheek once dressed. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen. Pulling on a dark jacket and grabbing a crammed backpack he headed out into the dark backyard to use the teleporter.<p>

In a few minutes he was in Minnesota, bounding towards Linkara's front door. But the other man opened the door just as Spoony reached it. He waved.

"Hey, Spoony. Ready?"

Spoony patted the backpack he was wearing. "Oh yeah- by tonight we'll be the kings of pranksters!"

"King of Pranksters… that title suits us," acknowledged Linkara happily. Spoony beamed slyly. "Since we're already here…"

"Cool," nodded Linkara. "This is going to be epic!"

The two didn't know how long it took them to prank all the current members of Channel Awesome, including themselves, with the 'time travel' included. At the end, the Critic's parents' house TPed, they high-fived one another.

"We rock," smirked Spoony. Linkara nodded. "I am the lion and you are the wolf. Together we can do anything!"

"Heck yeah," Spoony grinned, head-butting his best friend. After a brief 'ow' Linkara head-butted him back.


	52. Prompt 90: Face Palm

Number 52 written, with me owning just the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_. Seriously, check it out sometime. This one takes place early April 2009.

* * *

><p>Iron Liz was pacing in Spoony and Miles' kitchen, the latter and Scarlett watching him from their seats at the kitchen table. Tiredly she stated, "I don't know who's a worse influence on the other: my boyfriend on yours, Scarlett, or vice versa."<p>

Scarlett shrugged, a lollipop jammed in one side of her mouth. "I think it's 50-50."

"Yep," sighed Miles. "If Spoony gets arrested my co-workers will never let me live it down."

"No kidding," chuckled both women. Quietly Iron Liz ran a hand through her curly hair, her expression tense. Her boyfriend and his best friend had pulled a series of crazy pranks on April Fools' Day that had riled up pretty much everyone.

They had even pranked themselves, but it hadn't saved them in the end. No one else could have done it. Iron Liz banged her head against the wall.

"Silly Linkara…"

"And Spoony," echoed Scarlett, resting her head in her hands. "They're both such boys."

"I ought to be starting on dinner," Miles mused. Iron Liz glanced at the wall clock. "I suppose Nostalgia Critic will be done with them soon… unless he got Ask That Guy involved."

Scarlett paled. "Don't even think such things!"

"Sorry," Iron Liz shuddered. "But it is an option."

Miles started on rice and chicken breasts with cooked vegetables on the side while Scarlett set the table and Iron Liz continued pacing. A few minutes after dinner was ready Spoony and Linkara strolled through the front door, the former calling out, "Miles, I'm home!"

Miles rolled his eyes as his brother and Linkara came into the kitchen. The younger brother stated, "So, how did it go?"

"He wasn't even really that mad," Spoony grinned, sneaking a chicken nugget. Linkara nodded with a borderline arrogant grin. "We're too important to get into real trouble, I guess."

Spoony nodded, tossing Linkara a second chicken nugget. As the comic book reviewer ate it, Spoony commented, "That, and he loves us. And we love everyone!"

"Is that why you pranked everyone?" Scarlett sighed, raising her eyebrows. Spoony and Linkara nodded happily before the latter inquired, "Iron Liz- can we stay for dinner?"

She stared at her boyfriend's puppy dog eyes for a long minute as if enchanted. At length she conceded, "Fine."

"YES!" cheered the pair of best friends. The other three just face-palmed.


	53. Prompt 17: Achey Scars

#53 written! Another short one though, I'm afraid.

Disclaimer: Just the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_.

This one occurs early May 2010.

* * *

><p>It was a clear Minnesota night. Linkara was sitting cross-legged in his backyard. Iron Liz was sleeping up in their bedroom but Linkara just couldn't sleep that night. So he was just staring up at the stars. He didn't know enough about astronomy to know the constellations, but that didn't bother him.<p>

He inhaled deeply. Then he heard footsteps approaching.

"It's messed up, but I'm glad you can't sleep either," came Spoony's voice. With a lopsided smile Linkara patted the grass next to him. Quietly Spoony sprawled out next to him.

"I feel like something's coming up," Linkara admitted. "Iron Liz thinks I'm being paranoid."

"I hope we're just being paranoid," snorted Spoony. "Remember the Brawl last year?"

Linkara winced. "Yeah, but it promised that we'll be together forever."

"I hope so," agreed Spoony quietly. "You're the best friend I've ever had, Linkara."

"Right back at you," nodded Linkara, leaning back. "So will something happen soon?"

"I almost hope so, if only so I don't have to hold my breath about it anymore," Spoony sighed. Linkara had to concede, "True… but I don't want it to happen."

"I think whatever is going to happen is going to happen whether we want it to or not," Spoony reasoned. "So all we can do is prepare for it."

"Should we warn the Critic?" Linkara frowned.

"The Nostalgia Critic will probably be the cause of it," Spoony laughed. Linkara laughed as well before sobering up. "I hope it happens soon…"

"Me too. Now how about you go up to your sleeping beauty and I return to mine. Maybe now that we've vented to one another we could sleep through the night."

Surprisingly, Spoony was right.


	54. Prompt 78: Rock Paper Scissors

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny & The Great Forest.

This one occurs April 2009, being the fifty-fourth one written.

* * *

><p>"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" chorused Spoony and Linkara. Spoony did rock while Linkara did paper. While Linkara threw up his arms in victory Spoony grumbled, "Two out of three?"<p>

"Nope- now we watch _Doctor Who_!" cheered Linkara. Spoony made a face. "But I don't want to."

"Too bad. Besides, _Doctor Who_ is awesome!"

"Not to everyone," Spoony complained. "Just like not everyone likes horror movies or horror of horrors, video games, not everyone likes _Doctor Who_. And I dislike _Doctor Who_."

"But it's awesome!"

"Linkara, remember what Iron Liz said about trying to get the Critic to like _Power Rangers_?"

Linkara nodded, pushing up his glasses. Spoony leaned back against the couch. "The same applies to me and _Doctor Who_."

"Fine." Then Linkara perked up. "We'll watch the _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_ movie then!"

Spoony sighed. "I'll live through that."

Rising up from his beloved green couch, Linkara called out, "Iron Liz, Spoony and I finally decided on a movie!"

"Finally!" exclaimed Iron Liz as she entered the room, comic book in hand. "I thought you two would be forever."

The two men exchanged sheepish looks. Plopping down on Linkara's other side Iron Liz asked, "So what is it?"

"_Power Rangers_," chorused the two men, albeit in very different tones. Iron Liz looked bemused, commenting, "I really ought to have seen this coming."

"Me too," responded Spoony dryly. The two leaned back as Linkara happily inserted the disc into the player, and started up the movie.

Only Linkara's frequent 'squees' intercepted the movie as Spoony and Iron Liz endured it silently. Afterwards Iron Liz patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. "We have the afternoon shift at the bookstore today; we'd better be going."

Spoony looked over at the wall clock. "Uh-oh, my shift at the game store is starting soon as well. Well, it was better than _Doctor Who_."

Linkara just blew a raspberry at his best friend as Spoony headed towards the door. With a Tarzan yell Spoony tackled his best friend which quickly turned into a three-way tickle fight which ended abruptly when they realized just how soon they all had to be at work.


	55. Prompt 44: Expository Hairstyles

Disclaimer: All I got is the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_.

This one occurs early December 2008. It was the 55th one written.

Also… still surprised Miles is the younger brother. Which is weird, since I'm pretty sure people usually think my sisters are older than me so I of all people should have known better. Maybe I thought there was symmetry: Rob & Doug, Graham & Lewis, and ergo Miles & Noah?

* * *

><p>Linkara was standing hesitantly before the Spoony One's back door. It was the first time he had gone to the video game reviewer's house. Awkwardly he knocked on the door. Half a minute later a man opened the door who was not Spoony.<p>

"Um, sorry. I was looking for Spoony's house…" Linkara trailed off as he spotted the facial similarities between Spoony and the man facing him.

"I'm Spoony's little brother Miles. You must be Linkara. Come in; Spoony should be home within the hour."

"Thanks, Miles," Linkara smiled as he stepped into the front door. Kicking off his sneakers, he shut the door behind him. Miles commented, "So, you review comic books? Sweet; I'm a _Green_ _Lantern_ fan myself. With the recent comic book movie craze, maybe there'll be a _Green_ _Lantern_ one soon. Anyway, I need to start on dinner. You can wait in the living room."

"Thanks," Linkara nodded, going through the door Miles had gestured towards. Quietly he sat down on the couch, readjusting his trilby hat. But when Spoony didn't show up in five minutes, Linkara started to look through the disorganized mess that was part of Spoony's video games collection.

He jumped when the front door suddenly opened and banged shut, with Spoony calling out, "Miles! Is Linkara still here?"

"Yes," Miles responded, and a heartbeat later Linkara added, "I'm here!"

"Sweet," beamed Spoony as he entered the living room. "I had to stay a little late at work today, sorry. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Nah," Linkara assured him. "So, you wanted to show me some video games?"

"Yeah," Spoony nodded. "Just some of the older, better _Final Fantasy_ games."

"Oh nice; it's been a while since I've played any of those," Linkara nodded, taking a seat on the couch while Spoony set up the game system. Happily the two teamed up to play _Final Fantasy_ until Miles called for dinner. Then the three men talked nerd, such as whether _Xena_ or _Hercules_ was the better show, until Linkara saw the time on the wall clock.

"Oh shoot, I'm meeting Iron Liz for a date… is my hair alright?"

"Totally," Spoony gave him a thumbs up. "How about mine?"

Jokingly Linkara ruffled the more senior reviewer's hair. "Messy."

"Definitely," agreed Miles with a laugh as Linkara headed out to the teleporter.

Fittingly whistling "I Whistle a Happy Tune", Linkara thought to himself as he saw Iron Liz waiting for him in the movie theater lobby that he had found not just a girlfriend but maybe a best friend too.

* * *

><p><span>Going back to The Great Forest… quotes time!<span>

_**Page 44**__: "Now we figure out what we can do," Adam answered. "So, no offense meant Blaze and Fluffy, that we don't accidentally hurt someone or something. That was a close call half an hour ago in Cakeland."_

_**Page 144**__:"[Hide the dragonlight shards] Inside the castle," Airlia suggested. "Edmund told me that evil can't get inside the castle. Right, Edmund?"_

_**Page 244**__:"And here I was hoping it'd be a slow week," Adam grumbled, but he loped up to the group._


	56. Prompt 20: Not That Kind of Doctor

Okay, this is the 56th one-shot written. I still only own the plot bunny & The Great Forest. This one occurs in late 2010 as a prequel to chapter 46 although I hadn't envisioned it as such in my outline. And I'm mostly making up segments since I don't know the details… nor do I want to.

* * *

><p>Linkara was reading an X-men comic, sitting at his kitchen table. Life was looking pretty good, aside from the increasing flare-ups of Spoony's heart condition. Still, Linkara was happily reading his beloved comic books and was planning to do so late into the night.<p>

Then the kitchen phone rang. Not looking up, Linkara asked, "Iron Liz, could you get it?"

"Sure," she responded bemusedly. Linkara smiled his thanks as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi… yes, he's right here," Iron Liz replied, her face darkening. With a frown she held the phone out towards him. "It's for you."

Baffled, Linkara rose and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Linkara," came Miles' subdued voice. Frowning, Linkara responded, "Miles? Why are you calling?"

"It's Spoony…"

Linkara's heart froze and it didn't resume beating properly when Miles continued, "His heart condition acted up more than usual, and he's in the hospital."

First he said a word he wouldn't normally say in one of his videos, then he assured Miles that he could be right over once he got the name of the hospital the Antwiler family was at. Hanging up the phone he had stammered out to Iron Liz, "Spoony. Heart. Hospital."

Giving her boyfriend a tender hug she told him, "Go."

Nodding rapidly Linkara pulled on his brown coat and trilby hat before dashing out through the snow to the teleporter. Once in humid Arizona, Linkara found the house abandoned and had to take a public bus to the hospital.

Panicked, he went through the main entrance only to be accosted by his arch-nemesis. Dr. Insano, SOI cradled in one arm, informed him, "Spoony's stable. But only Miles and their parents are allowed in his room."

"WHAT!" Linkara squawked. Dr. Insano shrugged, "He's still out of it… we're here because when he wakes up Spoony will need us."

"He will, won't he?" Linkara conceded, trying to control his breathing. Then he blinked. "Why are you wearing a blanket like a cloak?"

"Because I won't remove my lab coat…"

"Oh. Oh!" went Linkara, figuring it out. Dr. Insano needed to wear the cyan blanket over his white lab coat to prevent anyone from thinking he was a medical doctor. Nodding, he plopped down into a spare chair. "So now what?"

"We wait," sighed Dr. Insano. "That's all we can do."

"I could use a virgin Bloody Mary right about now," sighed Linkara, leaning back. "Spoony's heart condition is giving _my_ heart a work-out."

"No kidding," Dr. Insano nodded. Linkara looked over at the mad scientist. Why wasn't his heart acting up? He was a clone of Spoony, so he ought to have the same problems. While this wasn't entirely fair, Linkara had a bad feeling about why Dr. Insano and the Bum weren't experiencing the same issues as the Spoony One.

To pass the time Dr. Insano started a word game with SOI… of sorts.

"Bobbins!"

"Riki-tee!"

"Cobbins!"

"Riki-tee!"

"Dobbins!"

"Riki-tee!"

To…

"Poppins!"

"Riki-tee!"

"Quoppins!"

"Riki-tee!"

To…

"Bon!"

"Riki-tee!"

"Con!"

"Riki-tee!"

Linkara put up with it, mostly because it wasn't that annoying and it kept Dr. Insano and SOI from being afraid for Spoony like he was. Plus it would definitely expand SOI's vocabulary and Linkara was all for that.

It was after nine o' clock when a nurse came to get them, Spoony's worn out parents behind her. The nurse, whose nametag said Mary, stated, "Right now the patient is stable. The brother is staying overnight with him."

"So are we," Dr. Insano insisted. Linkara nodded fervently. The nurse sighed, "You two can stay on a bench outside of his room."

"We'll behave," promised Linkara. No way would he let Spoony's heart kill Spoony less than two years after Spoony's last near-death experience, especially when this time he wasn't sure what he could do.

Dr. Insano patted Linkara on the shoulder as he handed over SOI to be watched by his 'grandparents' while he and his arch-nemesis watched over the Spoony One. Hopefully he'd be healthy again soon; the Spoony One was an okay guy for being sane and all.


	57. Prompt 67: Platonic Life Partners

Disclaimer: Just own the plot bunny & The Great Forest. This is prompt number 67 and the fifty-seventh one shot written.

Um, timing… late December 2008?

* * *

><p>Spoony and Linkara were at the beach a drive away from the Nostalgia Chick's place. It was kind of cloudy and cold but that hadn't stopped them as neither often got the chance to go to any beach. Both wore T-shirts and swimming trunks with sandals contrary to their usual attire.<p>

"This is great," smiled Spoony, slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "I've missed this."

"Me too. The lakes in Minnesota have beaches but it's not the same," Linkara agreed, sitting next to Spoony on the beach towel. The two kept finding themselves Skyping for hours on end and meeting up for nerdy activities.

Finally Spoony commented: "I think we're becoming best friends."

"Yeah…" Linkara smiled lopsidedly. "It's been a while since I've had one so I might be rusty."

"Same here," Spoony acknowledged. "I do have my quirks…"

"I probably have more," Linkara smirked. Spoony laughed, "No way! I have more."

"Nuh-uh, I do."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

Linkara grinned, "A quirk face-off?"

"Sure," nodded Spoony eagerly. "I have way too many costumes on hand…"

"I love _Power Rangers_."

"Tie," they chorused.

"I also love _Doctor Who_."

"I built Burton myself, and like building technology."

"A regular mad scientist, eh?" Linkara shook his head. "You win."

"Sweet! Oo, I love _Star Trek_."

"But so do I…"

"Tie then," shrugged Spoony. "Okay… I've been a nerd since I was a kid."

"Same here," Linkara grinned. Spoony made a face. "Another tie? Okay: I'm really starting to hate the newer _Final Fantasy_ games."

"I loathe One More Day so much I will NEVER review it," proclaimed Linkara. Spoony decided, "You win."

"But now we're tied," Linkara frowned. Spoony slugged him in the arm. "Then I guess we're destined to be best friends."

"Okay," Linkara had to smile. Holding out a hand he stated, "Should we make it official then?"

"Yes," Spoony nodded, taking Linkara's hand. Shaking it he noted, "Now we're best friends."

"Cool. Should we dig for buried treasure now?" Linkara asked hopefully. Spoony tousled the younger man's short hair. "Sure. Maybe we'll find a map to another planet or something."

And the two newly-official best friends began their quest as the sun sank lower in the sky.


	58. Prompt 83: Evil Is Not a Toy

This is #58! YAY!

I still just own the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_. This one occurs January 2009.

Also, I added in a bit more due to the Counter Monkey videos. Guess what bit!

* * *

><p>Linkara used his key to enter Spoony's house via the back door, a grocery bag full of action figures in hand. Spoony had spread out the better part of his action figure collection all over the kitchen. Looking up Spoony grinned, "Hey, you're here! Ready to play?"<p>

"Totally."

Linkara began dumping out his various action figures- some were Power Rangers, some were comic book heroes, and others were from TV shows and movies- onto the bare kitchen floor. Arms akimbo Spoony admitted, "Yeah, it's probably for the best if we keep our action figures separate so we don't get confused about who owns what."

"Yeah," nodded Linkara. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Linkara's _Power Rangers_ action figures ganged up on Spoony's villainous action figures while Spoony's heroic action figures occasionally got in on the act. At one point Spoony had his Hulk Hogan figure hop up and down.

"Hulk must hulk out!"

"Ha! Only Hulk can hulk out!" he then had his Incredible Hulk figure retort. Linkara laughed until he had a stitch in his side at that. The two kept playing until Miles came home with a pizza from Pizza Hut.

"Yay! No extra greasy, cardboard crust pizza!" cheered Spoony, making Linkara look oddly at him.

Tiredly Miles greeted them as he put down the pizza box. "Hey guys…"

"Rough day at work?" Spoony sympathized. Miles sighed, "We're not _NCIS_ with Leroy Jethro Gibbs or a _CSI_ show. We're human…"

"Ouch," frowned Linkara. "I'm sorry."

"I don't like _NCIS_ and I think you just need to read some Green Lantern comics to feel better, Miles. Oh, and eat pizza and drink Mountain Dew."

Miles smiled lopsidedly. "I like that plan, Spoony."

"Thank you," Spoony smirked as he grabbed the first slice of pizza.

* * *

><p><span>… I love NCIS but apparently Spoony isn't a fan.<span>


	59. Prompt 59: A Birthday, Not a Break

Disclaimer: All I got is the plot bunny and The Great Forest. I love them both!

And since I don't know when which doppelgangers of Linkara showed up when… meh. They're not critical to this story anyway. XD

This is number 59! Yep. It occurs August 2010.

* * *

><p>It was Linkara's birthday, and Iron Liz had arranged a semi-surprise party. Linkara knew that she was planning a party, but she hadn't let on just how awesome the party was going to be.<p>

Dr. Insano and Spoony were singing "Why Should I Worry" as they strung streamers everywhere. Pollo was inflating balloons while Nineties Kid was setting up the buffet with Ninja-Style Dancer's help. Harvey Finevoice was setting up the karaoke machine and Iron Liz was arranging the presents on the coffee table. Glancing at the wall clock she commented, "The guests will be arriving soon…"

"WITH SCIENCE!" shouted Dr. Insano, SOI bouncing up and down happily on his father's head. Spoony just face-palmed.

"Uh, no," Iron Liz replied. "Spoony, why did Dr. Insano come?"

"Linkara's my arch-enemy… I have to come to his birthday party," Dr. Insano grumbled. Spoony agreed, "What he said. Also, I'm not leaving him alone in the house for an extended period."

Iron Liz rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang. Hastily she headed over to the door. For the special occasion she wore a jean skirt rather than jeans with her Iron Maiden T-shirt. On the other side of the door were Marzgurl and Todd in the Shadows bearing gifts.

"Hey! Glad to see you guys," Iron Liz beamed as she let them in. Todd in the Shadows shrugged, "I can put up with Lady Gaga music for a couple of hours. Is Obscurus Lupa coming?"

"Maybe…" Iron Liz acknowledged. "But she and Linkara don't really know one another. Nostalgia Chick, Nostalgia Critic, the Other Guy, and Cinema Snob are all coming for sure though."

"Miles can't- he has a shift," Spoony noted. "But I don't think Linkara will mind too much…"

"Okay," grinned Marzgurl. "So where's the birthday boy?"

"At work," admitted Iron Liz. "But he'll be home in half an hour."

"Can we do anything to help? Like burn Lady Gaga CDs?" inquired Todd in the Shadows. Everyone just looked at him. The black-clad man shrugged. "I like fire."

"Just a little more science and you too could be a Dr. Insano," Dr. Insano complimented him. Todd scratched the back of his hoodie. "Uh, thanks?"

"Ignore him," Spoony ordered the masked man. Then the doorbell rang again. Iron Liz sighed as Dr. Insano tried to wrap Spoony up like a mummy with streamers due to the insult.

"Guys, behave. Marzgurl, help free Spoony."

"Okay," the other woman nodded. "You're just living the scamp's life, aren't you, Dr. Insano?"

"Nonsense- I am living a life of science!"

"Shut up," grumbled Spoony, trying to free himself. SOI squirmed. "Riki-tee!"

Dr. Insano chuckled, "Yes, there'll be cake. And it won't be a lie!"

"It's an ice-cream cake," Nineties Kid revealed. "It's, like, totally radical, man!"

"Sounds yummy," agreed Spoony as Iron Liz returned with Nostalgia Critic and the Other Guy. Waving, the latter inquired, "Gifts on the coffee table?"

"Yep," nodded Spoony. Nostalgia Critic asked, "So… where's the birthday boy?"

Iron Liz sighed before explaining, "He's at work, but we want the party to be all set up when he gets home in about twenty-five minutes."

"Great," Nostalgia Critic smiled, putting his gift on top of his brother's. "So… is everyone recovered from our Nevada adventure?"

The Other Guy rolled his eyes, Marzgurl rolled her eyes, Spoony shuddered, Dr. Insano sulked, Todd in the Shadows crossed his arms crossly, and Iron Liz snorted loudly. Biting his lower lip and doing puppy dog eyes Nostalgia Critic commented, "That's a no then."

"Next year I want in," Todd in the Shadows insisted firmly. Nostalgia Critic grumbled, "It'll depend."

"No, I want in, you movie-loving tramp."

"What did you just call in?" thundered Nostalgia Critic.

Spoony hurried pointed towards the kitchen. "Look, it's a Bat Credit Card and a Lady Gaga CD combination!"

Yelling in rage the two stormed into the kitchen. Iron Liz gave Spoony a 'what the heck?' look.

"Hey, it kept a fight from breaking out," he defended himself. "I want everything to be politically correct for Linkara's birthday."

"Hello!" beamed Ma-ti as he entered through the back door. "I come bearing a gift for Linkara!"

"Nice; put it on the coffee table," Marzgurl told him. "Then go make coffee for Nostalgia Critic if you could."

"Of course," Ma-ti nodded. "Heart!"

"Science!" echoed Dr. Insano as Ma-ti headed into the kitchen. Spoony whispered to Iron Liz, "You do have Mountain Dew, right? I have a feeling I'll need some even before Linkara shows up."

"Me too," sighed Iron Liz. Nostalgia Chick strolled in, her gift for Linkara on her hip. "Is there room for one more?"

"Of course," Spoony nodded. Battered Nostalgia Critic and Todd in the Shadows stumbled out of the kitchen holding mugs of instant coffee. Todd in the Shadows looked up and down the Critic's distaff counterpart.

"You're not quite as cute as Obscurus Lupa."

"Thanks."

Spoony and Dr. Insano's jaws dropped. The latter muttered to the former, "Is she blushing?"

"Yeah… weird."

"Very weird. Totally worth getting out of my lab to see this birthday party. Plus he is my arch-nemesis and your best friend."

Looking around Iron Liz decided, "Okay, let's wrap things up! Linkara will be home in about fifteen minutes! Three, two, one- GO!"

Hastily the group put the finishing touches on the party preparations. Then everyone but Iron Liz hid in various locations in the living room.

Using his key, Linkara entered through the front door. "Liz, I'm home!"

"Hey, Linkara. How's the birthday boy?" she beamed, giving him a big kiss. With a wide grin Linkara acknowledged, "Better now that I'm back with you."

Blushing, she led her boyfriend into the living room. Everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted. Dr. Insano added, "WITH SCIENCE!"

Spoony dope-slapped his mad scientist alter ego cum clone. "Shut up."

"Never! I have science!"

Linkara beamed happily. "Hey, guys… here to celebrate my birthday?"

"Duh," shrugged Spoony. "You're one of us."

Iron Liz nodded. Harvey Finevoice added, "It was the idea of your lady here, of course."

"Of course," Linkara beamed, kissing Iron Liz on the cheek. Hopefully Marzgurl asked, "Can we have cake and watch you open our presents now?"

"Okay," smiled the birthday boy.

"And then there will be singing! And science!" proclaimed Dr. Insano, causing Spoony and Linkara exchange exasperated if fond looks.


	60. Prompt 92: After Combat Recovery

Wow… this is the 60th one-shot written. YAY! New plan- a chapter per new fic since the number of chapters in this fic now match the number of fics I have written. ^^

All I got is the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_, nothing else. The timing; May 2011.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Linkara," smiled Spoony. The two were beginning a Skype discussion since things had been kind of busy of late. Resting his head in his hands the older man asked, "So, what's up?"<p>

"Nothing too unusual… you?"

"Uh, Dr. Insano apparently left with SOI. Something about a rift in the time-space continuum; I was playing a video game at the time so I wasn't paying too much attention…" Spoony smiled sheepishly, making Linkara roll his eyes. "Of course."

"It's a little nerve-wracking though. I'm not used to there not being explosions in my basement."

"Aw, you miss Dr. Insano," laughed Linkara. Spoony shrugged uneasily. "Not really… my inner Insano is acting up with him gone so…"

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right. Anyway, Dr. Insano is a part of my household. It feels weird without him."

"I'm sure he'll be back," Linkara assured his best friend. "Then he'll be happily blowing up stuff in your basement again."

"Yeah," Spoony perked up. "I'm sure he'll be fine, this is Dr. Insano we're talking about."

"Right. Iron Liz says one of Nostalgia Chick's upcoming reviews is _The Little Mermaid_."

"No kidding? Ariel's pretty hot."

"Spoony," sighed Linkara, shaking his head. Then he had to ask, had to make sure. "Hey… are you happy?"

"I'm trying to get there," Spoony acknowledged ruefully. "I'm trying to get there."

"I'll help," Linkara assured him before the two's talk went off on a nerdy tangent.


	61. Prompt 85: Dude Not Funny

Disclaimer: I only own the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_.

Sweet, number 61 written. This one occurs in early December 2010.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring.<em>

With a sigh Linkara answered the phone. "Hello? This is Linkara speaking, who is this?"

"Hello, my arch-nemesis!"

"Dr. Insano?" Linkara blinked in confusion before sighing out of exasperation. "What do you want?"

"It's not me, it's Spoony. He's bored again…"

"Tell him I'll be right over," Linkara replied bemusedly. Dr. Insano responded prior to hanging up, "See you soon!"

Putting on a parka over his brown coat Linkara told Iron Liz he was going over to see Spoony before heading out to the teleporter. Whistling he went to Arizona, tugging off his parka due to the sudden warmth.

As he entered through the back, there was a sudden pain on the back of his head. Holding up a frying pan Dr. Insano smiled at his fallen foe, then at his culinary weapon.

"Heh. I really did have to get myself one of these! I presume they are far more scientific than they initially appear… oh, right. I need to drag Linkara into my lair."

"Oh brother," groaned Linkara when he woke up hatless. Also he was tied up and dangling from the ceiling of Dr. Insano's lab. "Dr. Insano, you lied to me!"

"Well, duh, I'm a mad scientist!" Dr. Insano replied before laughing evilly. Nearby SOI shivered happily. Linkara studied the project Dr. Insano was working on.

"What is that?"

"It is a ball gown-inator! I got the idea from a great cartoon SOI and I like to watch. There's a mad scientist who also has an arch-nemesis who wears a hat that I'm pretty sure is a trilby hat. Plus the mad scientist has a big nose, fair skin, and a white lab coat just like me!"

"Okay…"

"What? With Spoony sick I've been having to watch a lot of TV and movies lately," Dr. Insano shrugged as he put the finishing touches on his ball gown-inator. "I hope this works… it might be a turn-into-an-animal-inator…"

"WHAT!" yelled Linkara. Dr. Insano mused, "I hope you turn into a teal platypus. That'd be the icing on the cake."

"If I have to be an animal, I'd prefer to be a bear," protested Linkara, struggling to wiggle his way out of the ropes or at least get his hands on his magic gun.

"Stop squirming!" shouted Dr. Insano to no avail. But both men fell silent when the basement door creaked open.

"Dr. Insano? What are you up?" Spoony shouted down the stairs. "Do I need to come down there?"

"NO!" yelled Dr. Insano just as Linkara yelled, "YES!"

"Oh, there you are, Linkara. I was wondering why your hat was on the kitchen floor," Spoony commented as he made his way downstairs. Smacking his forehead Dr. Insano sighed, "I left behind a piece of evidence."

Giving his arch-nemesis a death glare Linkara grumbled, "You left my hat on the FLOOR?"

"Uh… you can have him back, Spoony. I guess I'm done with him for now," Dr. Insano conceded, pressing a button to lower the cord holding up Linkara. Giving his clone an odd look Spoony pointed out, "He's not a toy, you know."

"I know that!"

"Just checking…"

Linkara had to laugh, "You two are never boring at least. And Spoony, I need an ice pack for the bump on my head."

"Sure. Sorry we suck at sharing you…"

"It's fine," Linkara chuckled bemusedly as he was plopped down onto the basement floor. Dr. Insano blew a raspberry at his arch nemesis as Linkara shrugged off the ropes that had bound him. It was time to spend some quality time with his best friend and his worst enemy.


	62. Prompt 70: Must Have Caffeine

Already this is the 62th one written; wow. Yet all I own is the plot bunny & _The Great Forest_.

Oh, timing- um, early August 2010?

Okay, got the news about Spoony leaving today (6/25/11). Um, not quite sure what it all means for TGWTG & SE in general, let alone this fic. Thank goodness I wrote this one-shot months ago. Wait for developments?

* * *

><p>Linkara found Spoony's back door open, which was odd especially considering the Arizona heat. Baffled, he entered into the kitchen nonetheless. Sitting at the kitchen table were an unusually hyper trio: Spoony, Dr. Insano, and Spencer D. Bum. Noticing the emptied Mountain Dew cans on the table Linkara did a face-palm.<p>

"Guys…"

"Yep?" chirruped Spoony, almost bouncing up and down. His pale green eyes were wider than usual, Dr. Insano's grin was more diabolical than usual, and the Bum looked more disoriented than usual.

"How much Mountain Dew did you three have?" Linkara inquired wryly. Dr. Insano did a mental calculation. "About four cans each… I think Spoony slipped in a fifth though."

Spoony hiccupped before nodding. "Yep. We're trying to decide what to do."

"SCIENCE!" screamed Dr. Insano, flailing his arms wildly.

"Chili dogs?" tried Spencer D. Bum. The other two glared at him, saying, "No."

"Aww…"

"I say video games! KA-BOOM!" cheered Spoony, toppling off his chair.

Linkara raised his eyebrows at the fallen Spoony. "Aren't you going to get up?"

Spoony tilted his head. "No. No, mo. Emo, Nemo. No, lo. 'ello, hello."

Dr. Insano giggled before letting out a big burp. "Ah…"

"Nasty," Linkara corrected his nemesis. "Okay, you three. I'll let you guys do your own thing. I'll just go read comic books."

"Don't go," sulked Spoony. "You just arrived!"

But Linkara shook his head. "I'm not getting dragged into you guys' chaos… again. See you guys later."

…

The next morning, Linkara was making scrambled eggs and ham for breakfast when Spoony staggered through his back door looking extremely disorientated. Bemused, Linkara looked over his disheveled best friend: his lime green T-shirt was rumpled, there were ketchup stains on his jeans, he only had socks on his feet, his hair was messier than usual, and someone had drawn a smiley face on his forehead.

Supporting himself by leaning against the counter, Spoony informed Linkara, "I'm trying to figure out what Dr. Insano and I got up to last night."

"What about the Bum?" inquired Linkara.

"Eh, he doesn't matter," Spoony waved it off before smirking evilly. "A-ha! So you do know something?"

Linkara held up his hands peacefully. "I only dropped by for five minutes. You three were hyper off Mountain Dew so I got out fast. Last I saw, the Bum and Dr. Insano were at the kitchen table and you were lying on the kitchen floor."

Spoony sat down hard on the floor. "Uh-oh. This is like a weird movie plot. Finding out what happened last night might be harder than I thought…"

"No kidding," snorted Linkara. "Here, stay for breakfast and then I can help you out."

"Thanks," Spoony grinned, looking up at his best friend. Sheepishly he added, "I know Dr. Insano was involved because he wrote science in all caps on my right palm, but I don't know where he is…"

"Yeah, definitely going to help you out then," Linkara commented, shaking his head in disbelief. "At least I'm never bored with you around, Spoony."

"Hey, you're never boring to me either," Spoony noted. "So, what _is_ for breakfast?"


End file.
